Destined Choices
by th1rd3ye
Summary: Main: Kim Bum & Kim So Eun SOEUL! Real names of them are used. Revenge.Love.Jealousy.Lust.Plots.Friends.Sacrifice s. Each choice one made is another step forward in one's life. Choices lead to destiny, or vice versa?
1. Foreword

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the series, Boys before Flowers, or the artistes involved in the drama.

**Destined Choices**

FOREWORDS

**CHARACTERS:**

KIM BUM  
KIM SO EUN  
KIM KI BUM

& ...

-Kim Joon  
-Kim Hyun Joong  
-Lee Min Ho  
-Goo Hye Sun  
-Fictionals

**[[SNEAK PREVIEW]] **

"Have you ever thought about this change in events?" She paused and smiled slightly to herself. She tilted her head and stared at the sky.

"I have thought about it. From the point of time, when both of us made the choices we thought were the most correct, we have decided our destinies." She continued and pointed at the clear evening sky. The sun was setting down and two shadows were cast upon the smooth sand of the beach. "Heaven has decided to give us a chance at that point of time. We missed it. Perhaps, from the start, everything we shared was meant to be just memories. Maybe Heaven was just too bored and He has had to play a joke on the three of us."

"Meant to be just memories … the three of us …" He muttered under his breath; images of the past flitting through his mind. The change in events was unexpected and his life was definitely affected in a way he could have never foreseen. He had been listening to her words, analyzing and pondering over her words, silently.

"Have you fallen for him?" He asked, his eyes glistening with warm tears. The sun was setting, and in his opinion, it seemed to symbolise his sinking heart as well. They could never go back, he understood that fact. However, he just wanted to know her feelings towards the other "him". Deep in his heart, he hoped to hear a "No" from her; but judging from her silence now, he knew his hopes were dashed.

"I don't know." She finally spoke up after moments of silence. She did not understand her own feelings towards that man too. Their relationship was a mystery to her, that heart of that man was a puzzle as well and her feelings for him were uncertain.

"What about me then?" He inquired in a hopeful tone. Afterall, he still loved her deeply and dearly. She was his first love. He was hers too. They had always thought they could walk hand in hand till the end. However, reality did not indulge wishes. She was already married to another man. Right in front of his eyes, he watched her become the wife of another man and everyone cheering for them. He had let her slipped by.

"You are my most amazing and precious first love. I will never forget you. I know you want to know if I still love you. I do, but the feelings are not the same anymore. It is love, but not the kind of love we shared before. It is more like a love for a very significant friend or kin. I am sorry but it is time to let go of the past and me," She turned to look at him in his eyes. The truth was always hurtful but nonetheless, to her, honesty was a virtue.

He looked into the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen, trying to find a tinge of regret. He found none. Instead, he could sense from her eyes that she was relieved. The love between them was really gone, forever gone.

"I will try." These three words were the best he could manage.

"It is getting dark. Let's go back," she grabbed his arm and pulled him along with her.

With a bitter smile, he thought, "From the moment I made my choice, I was meant to lose her. Isn't it, Heaven? Nevertheless, thank you, Heaven, for al least allowing me to share a love that was never meant to last, with her."

**IDEAS & INSPIRATIONS ON DESTINED CHOICES:**

Once you make your choice at that one particular moment, you can never change it. Each moment is short but yet everlasting. Each and every of your choice will bring consequences, be it favourable or not. You can either accept what you cannot change, or, change what you cannot accept. Your own choices led you to the life you would be living; and your choices would help in unfolding your own destiny.

THIS IS AN INDEPENDENT STORY. NOT ANY SEQUEL TO BOF. though their characters may be similar to their characters in BOF. waha.

ENJOY! =D REVIEWS PLEASE! =D

cheers.  
th1rd3ye


	2. Her Secret

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the series Boys before Flowers or any of the artistes involved in it.

**Destined Choices**

Chapter 1: Her Secret 

"Ki Bum …" she called out lovingly as she caressed his cheek. "I love you."

Ki Bum drew So Eun into a deeper and more passionate kiss and confessed to her, "I love you too."

Together, the two were in Ki Bum's little apartment. The two had been a couple dating in secret for two years now. Being classmates for years in the same public high school and university, they would always help each other whenever they could. Afterall, both of them were gracious gentleman and lady. An attraction soon formed between the two of them and they began their relationship in secrecy. To their friends, they were just the best of friends and nothing more.

So Eun inhaled a deep breath as vivid memories of the past Ki Bum and her shared. She recalled how he had asked her to become his girlfriend on a Valentine's Day …

Seventeen year-old Kim KiBum had asked So Eun out on Valentine's Day and they met at the amusement park. They had been classmates, friends and best friends. Ki Bum was afraid that by asking her to be his girlfriend, he would spoil everything he had. However, if he did not even try, he would regret totally.

They went on rides and finally, on the Ferris wheel, he confessed to her.

"So Eun, I love you. I hope that you will agree to be my girlfriend. I am not too good with sweet words, but all I want to say is, I will respect your decision and stay by your side till the end. I will always try my very best to double your joy and halve your sorrows. That is the least that I can do." Ki Bum's eyes sparkled with delightfulness and anticipation as he finally was able to tell So Eun his true hidden feelings.

So Eun was silent though, tears started streaming down her face. She had always thought he was not going to ask. She was deeply in love with him too. She nodded her head and from then on, they became a sweet loving couple, though they hid the fact from all their friends and family.

So Eun was pulled back to the reality from her memories when Ki Bum's lips started moving down to her neck and then her shoulder. She knew she had been waiting for this day and she was planning to let it happen today. She moved her fingers down to the buttons of her shirt and started unbuttoning them.

"So Eun …" Ki Bum gave a shocked expression. "I am sorry. I … I …"

"Ki Bum, I want to belong to you." That was So Eun's sincere reply.

On that particular night, they lost themselves to each other due to love. So Eun did enjoy this night but upon scrutinizing Ki Bum's peaceful sleeping face, two stinging tears carved a path down her cheeks. Ki Bum's comment a few moments ago hit her hard.

"So Eun, I love you. Thank you for spending such an unforgettable night with me, though I think we had been kissing like there was no tomorrow. However, I just love everything about you." Ki Bum chuckled slightly and kissed So Enl on her lips again.

"No tomorrow, indeed. I am sorry, Ki Bum. I love you." So Eun kissed Ki Bum gently on his lips and prepared to leave.

She closed the door of Ki Bum's apartment carefully, not making any noises, for fear of waking Ki Bum up. She had to leave or else she would let her emotions get the better of her and that would lead to deadly consequences. No matter what, she was thankful for being his girlfriend for two years. Though they argued at times, the times they spent together formed the best moments of her life, with true love and blissfulness felt. She had lied to her parents, claiming that he was just a best friend for fear of abrupt disruptions in his life.

She was now in a cab and her destination was the airport.

"Goodbye, Ki Bum. Goodbye, everyone and everything here." She mumbled sadly. On the way, the conversation that she had with her parents a week ago kept playing in her mind …

"Kim So Eun! You are going to get married to one of the two sons of the Kims, Enterprise. Do you want the elder brother or younger brother?" Mr Kim Jung, So Eun's father, had asked in a jovial tone.

"Father! What are you talking about?" So Eun was utterly shocked beyond words. She had visited her parents since they called her to, or else, she would be lazing around in her dormitory.

"Your marriage is in two weeks' time, in Italy." Mrs Kim forcibly shot out the words honestly.

"Mother!" So Eun knew she would lose this time round. Her parents had obviously made all the arrangements.

"Kim So Eun, know your place as the daughter of our Kim Company. Do you know that Kims' Enterprise was our greatest enemy? By marrying you off to one of the heirs, we will greatly benefit. We have been suffering tremendous losses ever since the Kims Enterprise made use of their elder son, Kim Bum, to model for their clothes? You, however, refuse to acknowledge yourself as our daughter or help us to model for any of the products. So you must be married!" Mr Kim was going berserk. In fact, he knew that the Kims Enterprise saw their Kim Company as a thorn in the flesh as well. By proposing marriage, they knew that Kim Company would no longer be of a threat, especially since it had been suffering.

"Alright then." So Eun knew she could no longer argue. She was tired and she understood her parents. They were suffering too. Indeed, as their daughter, she had done nothing to help them. She visited them when they called for her, she always tried to argue that she wanted to lead her own life outside; she had got her wish but left her parents alone, by themselves. She hated being born as such a rich young lady who always had to perform to perfection, she wanted to escape. However, her 'escape' from all these stress and expectations for being Kim So Eun, the only daughter, of the owners of Kim Company, for three years.

"Who am I supposed to marry? Am I supposed to meet him?" So Eun gave up her decision to resist and escape by herself, but her heart stuttered at the thought of Ki Bum. All the more, she knew she had to marry one of the heirs to the Kims Enterprise, so that her parents would not bring any harm to him and her other friends.

"We were hoping that you will marry the younger son. He has not been exposed to the media at all yet and there were rumours that he was not known as he was being trained to become the successor to Kims Enterprise. Kim Bum, the elder son, on the other hand, had too much exposure and negative rumours. Most likely, you would meet him once before the wedding." Mrs Kim replied nonchalantly. Deep in her heart, she did not want So Eun to marry anyone related to Kims Enterprise, especially not the heirs to it. She had no choice too since Kim Company was really suffering now.

The Kims Enterprise and the Kim Company were the two big companies, in Korea, which sold clothes and other accessories. The competition between them was always stiff. However, this particular year, twenty-one year old Kim Bum, son of the owners of Kims Enterprise, modeled for the clothings and accessories, which were big hits in the market.

His friendly appearances made people feel close to him, and with his dimples, he easily charmed many females into buying the products from Kims Enterprise. In addition, he was born to be a striking star as no matter what he wore, he always looked perfect. This led males to thinking that if they wore the same clothes, they could become equally charming.

The competition was indeed too tough, since Kim Company could not find anyone to match up with Kim Bum to do the modeling for their products. Clients had decided to withdraw and invest in Kims Enterprise instead. Moreover, Kim Bum had a lot of rumours and scandals surrounding him; however, that made him become the limelight. Reporters would flock to interview him and he soon became the lead of trends.

"Then I will marry the elder son, Kim Bum, instead." So Eun declared. Her words were like a big slap towards the cheeks of her parents. They gasped.

"Are you serious?" Mrs Kim asked worriedly.

"I am very serious. I am going back to my room now." So Eun calmly composed herself and left. She knew Kim Bum. He was everywhere around her; in the newspapers, magazines and a hot topic in females' conversations. She had no feelings of admiration or detest towards him even though he had a 'bad boy' image due to his scandals or that he was a 'lady-killer' with his adorable smiles. She could not bother to care about all these.

"Ki Bum …" she murmured between sobs as she lay on her bed. So Eun had wanted to marry the elder Kim Bum instead of the younger unknown son to spite her parents. She understood that her parents would never want her to marry such a jerk but she intentionally chose and declared seriously and clearly that she wanted to marry him.

"I am using my future happiness to anger my parents. How pathetic," So Eun thought despondently.

"Passengers on Flight X0906 to Italy, please tighten your safety belts. The plane is going to take off …"

So Eun once again was pulled back to the reality; and she let her tears flowed.

"At least Father and Mother have given me one week to settle my matters. At least I am Ki Bum's woman. At least …" So Eun could not stop thinking and sobbing.

ENJOY! HOPE TO RECEIVE MORE REVIEWS!

cheers.  
th1rd3ye


	3. His Plan

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the series Boys Before Flowers or any of the artistes involved in it. I just own the storyline.

**Destined Choices**  
CHAPTER 2

Ki Bum woke up, thinking that he had had a wonderful dream last night. In the dream, So Eun and he had taken a further step in their relationship. Ki Bum then smacked himself lightly on his head. "How could I dream of this? This is …"

Ki Bum rubbed his eyes. Staring at his naked self, he realised that he had not been dreaming. Checking around, he was sure So Eun was with him last night, in his bed. He could smell her scent and there was a note on his desk.

It was So Eun's handwriting.

"Kim Ki Bum! [=

My dearest, I have left earlier. It is Friday, my family day, as always. However, I would not be going to school since my parents said they have something important to discuss with me. You know the usual – you cannot contact me today. Sorry, love. Last night was unforgettable. Please do not forget that I love you. Forgive me for my absence.

With much love and many kisses  
So Eun."

Ki Bum chuckled at So Eun's note and wondered why she was apologizing in such a serious tone. They have been through many Fridays. He knew that she was not allowed to date anyone when she was still studying. She had clearly explained it to many suitors, including him. However, love was hard to resist. Therefore, they could only date in secret. In fact, every Friday, So Eun had to go back to her parents' right after school. He could not contact her at any point of time till Saturday evening. It had been hard, but he was already used to it.

In actual fact, he did not know about So Eun being the only daughter of the owners of Kim Company. He just knew and understood that she was born in a family which was strict.

Ki Bum started cleaning up his room, patiently waiting for Saturday evening to come. Then, he would call his precious love.

Meanwhile, in Italy, Kim Bum was having a great time with his buddies, Kim Joon, Kim Hyun Joong and Lee Min Ho. The four men were in a pub, drinking and laughing heartily, with the company of several ladies. All of them were twenty-two years old.

Kim Joon was a young and charming man, skilled in fighting. Despite his amiable appearances and behaviour, he was one of Korea's most dangerous men. He was the son of a chief of the biggest gang in Korea and the owner of the largest underground fighting grounds. In person, he was actually a man who loved peace and would not use force unless needed. He was a person who truly cherished his friends and would protect and help them with his all.

Kim Hyun Joong, a rather introverted man on the surface, was actually a jovial man. He loved to play jokes on his closest friends – Kim Joon, Kim Bum, Lee Min Ho and Goo Hye Sun. He was talented in the aspect of arts as he could play the violin and piano exceptionally well. Out of the four men, he was the observant and calm person. After playing on two of his best friends- Lee Min Ho and Goo Hye Sun, he accidentally helped them become lovers.

Lee Min Ho, the heir to Shinhwa Company which had ventured into almost all aspects of business such as resorts and technological products, was a successful and spoilt young man. He was playful, egoistic and self-centered but none of his friends ever pointed his shortcomings for fear of his fiery temper. He had a girlfriend, Goo Hye Sun, who was a stylist. They had been dating for months but yet Min Ho could not stop seeing other girls. Hyun Joong had failed to convince him that his ways would deeply hurt Hye Sun as Hye Sun had tolerated his ways and had not spoken about it for weeks. They were arguing over such matters at the beginning but now they were getting along fine, though Min Ho was still dating and breaking the hearts of some women. Therefore, Min Ho thought that it was alright for him to see other women.

"Brother! I cannot believe you are getting married in a week's time!" Kim Joon punched Kim Bum's stomach lightly.

"Tell me frankly, why did you choose to help your parents all of a sudden? The modeling and now the arranged marriage …" Kim Hyun Joong had been pondering on these questions for a long time but could not reach any conclusion about his friend's abnormal ways. He had clearly stated that he detested his parents who were always pursuing wealth only and that their main concern was the Kims Enterprise and not their sons.

Kim Joon, Hyun Joong and Min Ho turned their attention to Kim Bum, awaiting his reply.

"I am trying to achieve my plan." Kim Bum smiled, mischief shining in his eyes. "I want them and their beloved to be reliant solely on me. I want to make them regret. I want to make them realise that their company should never be more important than me."

The other three men could feel shivers down their spines. Kim Bum was indeed not a man to be messed with.

"How about your brother? I have not heard his news for a long time. You used to keep talking about him …" Min Ho inquired, drinking yet another glass of wine.

"He is on his own. He must be enjoying himself ever since he had finally managed to convince them that he needs to get out alone, to live independently. He just returns home once or twice each month and they would be so happy. They never even send anyone to check on him." Kim Bum was swelling with fury.

Kim Bum could clearly remember how his younger brother happily left home, bidding farewell to their parents and him. He drank another glass of wine. Their parents had always given in to his younger brother as they were guilty. When Kim Bum was five, and his brother was four, his brother had been wailing. He tried to calm his brother down but to no avail. He called his parents and they only reprimanded him. Later, his brother stopped crying and was lying on the floor, his eyes closed. Kim Bum was afraid but their maid had gone out to buy them some food.

Even though their parents were rich, they tried to cut down their expenditure as much as possible. They only hired one maid to attend to the two brothers. Kim Bum felt helpless.

When the maid returned, Kim Bum pulled her to his young brother who appeared to be sleeping. Therefore, the maid once again chided Kim Bum. However, later at night, when the maid was trying very hard to wake Kim Bum's young brother up, she failed. That was when she realised that the four-year-old boy was unconscious.

Kim Bum remembered his younger brother in the hospital, and his parents crying. The maid was fired. Luckily, his brother had been saved from further damage. He was suffering a high fever. From then on, his parents gave in to all his requests. Kim Bum, on the contrary, was neglected. He hated that feeling.

Even after his brother had left, their parents continued to work hard for the company. Their parents claimed that Kim Bum was old enough and he could take care of himself. In Kim Bum's opinion, he had become a grown up since he was five years old, after his younger brother's accident. He had to take care of himself and his brother. In addition, the attention of their parents was always on his young brother. Kim Bum had to handle every problems he had by himself. His younger brother's problems would be either solved by his parents or Kim Bum himself.

Therefore, Kim Bum swore to himself that he would be popular and loved by many. He wanted attention and he needed attention; he needed love and he wanted love. By modeling for Kims Enterprise's products, he was finally seen and heard. He received the attention, which symbolised love that he had wanted so much. It seemed that even his parents had finally realised his presence. Now, they needed him. He felt accomplished.

"Alright, let's not talk about all these matters anymore. Let's have fun!" Kim Joon then kissed the lady beside him.

The four men were indeed enjoying themselves, with wine and women. They were the usual charming men who were labelled as 'players' or 'flirts'. However, to the four men, they were merely professional heartbreakers.

**Author's note**: Review. Thanks! I like the last statement. :p


	4. His Search

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the series Boys Before Flowers and any of the artistes involved in it.

**Destined Choices**  
CHAPTER 3

Ki Bum finally endured until Saturday night. He called So Eun but no one picked up. He then decided to leave voice message. Little did he know that So Eun had already abandoned her handphone in where she once had stayed. So Eun had changed her handphone and her number too. She could not afford to give Ki Bum any clues to her whereabouts.

Then, Sunday arrived. Ki Bum was bored and wanted to look for So Eun but So Eun who was now in Italy cleverly sent Ki Bum an email claiming that she would be out of town until Friday. In the email, she explained that she had family matters to attend to and that she would be unable to meet him or contact him for a week. Ki Bum could only sigh. He missed So Eun.

Finally it was Saturday morning. Ki Bum woke up happily, thinking that he would be able to see So Eun today. However, a phone call changed his mood and his mind to find So Eun.

"Ki Bum, my son. How have you been?" Ki Bum recognized his mother's voice immediately.

"Umma (mother), I have been fine. How are you then?" Ki Bum replied nonchalantly. It was not that he disliked his parents; he just could not find himself caring for them. Afterall, all they had in mind had always been their dearest company.

"I am alright. Remember you had rejected the choice to marry the daughter of the owners of Kim Company?" It was obvious to Ki Bum that his mother was trying to sound as sensitive as possible.

"Yes," Ki Bum could remember the previous phone call that he had received from his mother. His mother had asked him if he would like to consider a marriage proposal and he rejected it immediately, without even knowing that the lady was the daughter of Kim Company. However, he would not bother to find it out too, he had So Eun and she was all that mattered to him. He had planned to marry So Eun in the near future.

"Your bother is marrying her. The wedding would be held tomorrow in Italy. We have already sent your air ticket to you. We just hope you will attend it." His mother paused for a few moments, waiting for his reply.

"I will go. Does he know how the daughter of the owners of Kim Company looks like?" Ki Bum answered calmly, even though, he was still trying to digest the news. His elder brother, Kim Bum, the heartbreaker was going to get married. That was shocking.

"No, they are only meeting each other tomorrow morning when they are exchanging vows." Ki Bum could clearly hear his mother sigh.

"Alright, I get it. Bye, Umma!" Ki Bum bid farewell first and ended the call.

"Kim Bum is marrying someone without knowing her looks? That is amazingly surprising. I thought he had said that he would marry a female with the face of Kim Tae Hee and the body of Lee Hyo Ri …" Ki Bum recalled about the past where he and Kim Bum would lie down in their big bed where they would start to discuss about their ideal lovers. Ki Bum wondered and forgot that he was to go to find So Eun. He felt guilty after his mother's call. He had not visited his family ever since he had managed to leave it.

Being born as Kim Ki Bum was definitely not a blessing. Being Kim Bum's younger brother and one of the heirs to Kims Enterprise were two of the things that he would never wish for.

The life of Kim Ki Bum was too stressful and full of competition. He had to excel in everything but he could not ask for the most basic parental love. He knew Kim Bum doted on him but Kim Bum had always been too perfect. Ki Bum was fearful of Kim Bum as Kim Bum was talented and excellent in all aspects. He could play the piano, sing, dance and act. He was always the outstanding boy, actively participating in all kinds of activities.

Ki Bum knew he would not lose to Kim Bum in any aspect as well, but he could never outshine his brother too. Ki Bum had a hard time catching up with Kim Bum. Even though, the two of them were outstanding and attracted a lot of attention, Ki Bum did not enjoy his life then as Kim Ki Bum.

It was only after he had left, then he could really enjoy his life. No doubt, he was still Kim Ki Bum but his identity as one of the heirs to Kims Enterprise was concealed. He did not have the need to be outstanding or perfect anymore. He could just be an ordinary male student and he truly could rest after all these years. He did not contact his brother because he was afraid. He was afraid that Kim Bum might just either decide to pull him back to his old life or join him in his new life. He needed and wanted time alone, for people to recognize him for who he was, and not Kim Bum's brother.

Ki Bum sighed as he recollected about the past and his feelings. It had been long enough, he should go back and witness for himself his elder brother's wedding. Afterall, Kim Bum really doted on him.

"Hyung (elder brother), I will definitely give you my blessings. I had been selfish and it is time I should face you." Ki Bum thought… He then drifted to sleep as tears had stung his eyes. He had not cried for a long time.

By the time he woke up, Ki Bum realised that it was noon. Someone had been pressing the doorbell for some time. He immediately jumped up from his bed, thinking that So Eun must be back.

Disappointment drowned him when he received the package sent by a man. In it lay an air ticket to Italy.

"So Eun …" Ki Bum mumbled her name as he tried calling her again. There was no answer again. He had even left a few voice messages but there was no reply too.

He took a quick shower and decided to look for So Eun. Just as he was about to step out of his house, his handphone rang.

"Ki Bum, this is Ga Eul. Meet me at the usual cafe," The call ended.

"Ga Eul?" Ki Bum wondered. Ga Eul was So Eun's closest friend and his good friend too. Ga Eul had always grumbled jokingly being their messenger when So Eun and he were in an argument. Ki Bum then headed to the cafe.

In Light Cafe, Ga Eul sat silently, stirring her cup of coffee. She had just received a letter from So Eun in the morning. Ga Eul knew So Eun must have planned all these. A letter would only be received by one after a few days.

It was going to be two in the afternoon. She wondered what was taking Ki Bum so long. She remembered calling Ki Bum at one o'clock.

"Sorry, what's up?" Ki Bum slipped into the seat, facing Ga Eul. He knew she was getting impatient from her furrowed brows.

"Read this." Ga Eul briefly answered.

Ki Bum took the letter from Ga Eul and opened it warily, eyeing Ga Eul's serious look.

"Ki Bum

By the time you are reading this letter, I would be out of your life already. I know how sad this sounds. However, the truth is always hurtful, isn't it?

I have sent two letters to Ga Eul. I have estimated that she would only receive these letters on Saturday. One letter is for her, and this letter is for you.

I am leaving, Ki Bum.

I did not know how to tell you this in person and hence I had mustered all my courage to write you this letter. The email regarding my out-of-town stay was true but it did not include the full picture.

I am getting married to another man, Ki Bum. I knew this about two weeks ago. I did not know how to break the news to you. I did not know how to tell you that we had to break up. I did not know how to leave you, but I still did. I had to. I am sorry.

I just want to tell you I love you, Ki Bum. Thank you for all the wonderful times we had spent together. I am sorry for leaving you and hurting you. Please believe me, I am suffering too.

Remember that what your favourite phrase is?

Reality does not indulge wishes.

Till now did I realise its truthfulness.

Ki Bum, please forgive me. I don't think I will be seeing you again. But if we do get to see each other, I hope we will be able to greet each other happily. We can be good friends.

Goodbye, Ki Bum. I wish that you will find your happiness and true love soon. Take care of Ga Eul for me too.

Your beautiful past (I hope we did share a beautiful past together)  
Kim So Eun. "

"This cannot be the truth …" Ki Bum's voice was shivering. This was the second time in a day that he cried.

"I am afraid that this is the truth. I went to find So Eun today. Her house was cleared and it was empty. Only her handphone was left there. Ki Bum …" Ga Eul did not know how to continue. She had been shocked at her best friend's sudden appearance.

Ki Bum crushed the letter with clenched fists. He had to find So Eun, no matter where she would be hiding now. He would stop her from marrying another man. He knew that So Eun loved him. She was his woman.

So Eun's laughter, So Eun's scent, So Eun's voice; everything about So Eun was unforgettable. Ki Bum stood up and ran out of the Light Cafe.

"Ki Bum!" Ga Eul shouted and tried to run after him but Ki Bum was sprinting away madly. Ga Eul could not catch up with him.

"Ki Bum … So Eun, how could you do this to us?" Ga Eul knelt on the streets and started crying.

Ki Bum did not know where he was running to. He just needed to run to vent his overwhelming emotions. Then, his mind became clear and he began running from one place to another, all the places that So Eun often visited were to be searched thoroughly.

"So Eun! So Eun!" Ki Bum searched frantically. Before he knew it, it was Sunday morning. He had delayed his flight to Italy till the afternoon. He decided that he would just attend the wedding dinner; the most important task on hand was to find So Eun.

Enjoy and reviews please.

Cheers.

th1rd3ye


	5. Their Mistakes

Destined Choices  
CHAPTER 4

Kim So Eun sat down impatiently for her wedding ceremony to begin.

It was Sunday morning and this was the day she had been dreading.

She was to get married to Kim Bum, a man whom she refused to meet until their wedding day. She was afraid that she would run away from the wedding after meeting him. She was afraid that she would miss Ki Bum so much until she would forsake her family and their company which was in crisis. She was afraid of the reality, especially the fact that she had to get married to a well-known Cassanova and that many were awaiting to watch how their marriage would develop and fail.

Afterall, the Kims Enterprise and the Kim Company were the two major rivals in the business field. Now that they were becoming allies through such a marriage, many business competitors were keeping their eyes tightly on the wedding and how the two major companies were going to either work hand-in-hand or kill each other. In addition, the secret identity of the only heiress to the Kim Company would be exposed and that it was rumoured that the younger heir to the Kims Enterprise would attend the wedding as well. Concealed identities would be revealed too.

This wedding caused a buzz in the media. It was the biggest event of the year to many.

Kim So Eun, however, begged to differ. To others, it was a joyous and glamorous event, but to her, it was just dread and grief. She braced herself and smiled to her own reflection in the mirror.

A white veil covered her face and her facial features were only somehow visible. She raised her fingers up to touch her own face. Pale red lipstick was put onto her lips; shades of pink were on her cheeks and when she blinked her eyes, she could see the glittery shades of light pink above her eyes. Her stylist had indeed done a good job.

"People always say women are the prettiest on their wedding days. I can't help but agree with it," a cheery voice rang out clearly in the waiting room which So Eun was in, alone. So Eun had gotten permission from her parents for some time alone before she stepped in and exchanged vows with that man.

"Hye Sun," So Eun called out her stylist's name. "This is all thanks to you! You look pretty too. I am so glad to have you as my bridesmaid."

Hye Sun smiled gleefully at the bride. They had only known each other for a week but they were already the best of friends who could confess to each other about everything. Indeed, Hye Sun knew So Eun's past with Ki Bum and her true feelings. However, Hye Sun also understood the reality and that So Eun had to get married to Kim Bum even if she did not love him. All Hye Sun felt that she could do was to help her best friend endure and complete the ceremony and the dinner later that night. Hye Sun placed her hand on So Eun's shoulder and gave her an encouraging smile.

So Eun smiled with teary eyes at Hye Sun's attempt to encourage her. Frankly, So Eun had managed to endure through the unbearable week of wedding preparations because of Hye Sun. So Eun remembered how she cried so badly in Hye Sun's embrace without others' knowing. The whole week was a torture.

"It is time to go out, Hye Sun and So Eun." The bride and bridesmaid hugged each other tightly and prepared themselves to go out.

So Eun took in a deep breath. The day was here and all she wanted was to get it over and done with.

Kim Bum stood in the hall with his groomsmen.

Kim Bum stood out in his white suit among the other three men who were dressed in black suits. Afterall, Kim Bum was the groom.

Despite their composed appearances, all the four of them were feeling nervous. They had never been really in a serious relationship before, even if they had a girlfriend, they would continue frequenting pubs and had casual dates with other females. The rule for the four of them was "never keep to one or else you will be in the grave". Now, Min Ho, Kim Joon and Hyun Joong felt like they were watching their brother, Kim Bum, stepping towards the 'grave', especially many had said that marriage was the grave of love. However, Kim Bum had not even seen his bride before, they were never in love and all these added up to worse expectations of heightened danger, risk and death to the four men.

Kim Bum could not help but wriggle his toes in anxiety. In his mind, he kept thinking about the previous night in the pub with his three brothers and the ladies.

It was his last Bachelor's night.

He was getting married and he was feeling unsure. He could not stop worrying about a future shared with a stranger. His brothers were of no help at all too as they had only been teasing him since last night. Even though Kim Bum could sense that his brothers were trying very hard to be hopeful for him, Kim Bum still felt lost.

Suddenly, his train of thoughts was interrupted when he saw Hye Sun stepped in, holding a bouquet of flowers. Hye Sun was the bridesmaid.

"That woman didn't tell me she is the bridesmaid. How dare she?" Kim Bum chuckled in his heart at Min Ho's reaction. From the start, Kim Bum did not understand why Min Ho would find such an abusive girlfriend like Hye Sun. Hye Sun, no doubt, was attractive. She had the most comforting smile and her eyes were amazing. Her emotions were always revealed through her eyes, without fail. Hyun Joong had introduced her to them during one dinner. She was his best friend.

The second time Kim Bum met Hye Sun was when she was introduced to them again by Min Ho as his girlfriend. Kim Bum would never forget the instantaneous melancholic expression on Hyun Joong's face then. Hye Sun and Min Ho were immersed in their happiness, with bright and wide smiles. However, Kim Bum did not approach Hyun Joong on this matter. He knew Hyun Joong was a sensitive man who would keep most of his secrets in his heart or the only person whom he would confide in was Hye Sun.

Min Ho and Hye Sun's relationship was not as smooth though, which was expected. Min Ho continued his flirtatious ways, hurting Hye Sun again and again. Despite many arguments and beatings by Hye Sun on Min Ho, they stayed together, with much efforts put in by Hyun Joong. Hyun Joong was always the peacemaker and the messenger between the two.

Kim Bum thought back to the time when he finally could not contain his curiosity and inquired Hyun Joong, "Why do you keep helping them? I mean, if they really love each other, they should be able to solve all these problems on their own. Min Ho should willingly change himself to show Hye Sun."

Hyun Joong's calm reply was, "If you love someone you would be willing to give up everything for them, but if they loved you back, they would never ask you to."

Once again, Kim Bum's thoughts were broken when he saw his bride entered.

"An angel," was Kim Bum's first impression of Kim So Eun.

Dressed in a long white wedding gown which was laced at the bottom, So Eun took small and cautious steps. Her gown revealed her petite figure and also, since it was strapless, her bare shoulders were shown. Her fair smooth skin was exposed. So Eun tightened her fingers around the bouquet of flowers she was holding.

So Eun forced herself to stand straight and calmly beside Kim Bum.

"He is indeed handsome," was So Eun's first impression of Kim Bum.

Kim Bum tilted his gaze to his bride. She was definitely beautiful but not his ideal type as he preferred to go for sexy ladies. However, there was something different about her and it made her stood out from all the females he had ever met. Kim Bum could not place his finger on the feeling and the difference about So Eun. His final conclusion after about a minute or two or scrutinising her appearances was that Kim So Eun was definitely not a simple lady but surely an attractive one.

"Mr Kim Sang Bum," the priest cleared his throat. Kim Bum noticed the snicker on his brothers' faces. He detested being called his full name. Kim Bum felt a little disappointed when he could not see his younger brother around.

"Forget about it. He must be enjoying life outside, without all these crazy weddings and pressure." Kim Bum tried to assure himself in the way he knew best - assuming.

"Will you take Miss Kim So Eun to be your wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till in death you part?"

"I do." Kim Bum firmly replied the only two words. He had made his choice to accept the marriage and to carry on with it. "I will never regret this," Kim Bum told himself and assured himself. The marriage was part of his plan to get back at his parents. He did not want to fail it.

"Miss Kim So Eun, will you take Mr Kim Sang Bum to be your wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till in death you part?

"I do." Kim So Eun plucked up all her courage and declared the two words with such strong determination that Hye Sun began tearing for her friend's fate.

"So Eun, it must be hard on you." Hye Sun wiped off her tears.

"And with this ring I thee wed, and with my body I thee honor, and pledge my faithfulness," Kim Bum and Kim So Eun continued to exchange their vows.

The two of them exchanged rings. Kim Bum pulled So Eun's veil up and was finally able to get a closer look at her. He blinked and smiled politely at her. So Eun gazed timidly at Kim Bum and smiled back in graciousness. Kim Bum leaned and kissed So Eun on her right cheek. A tear escaped from So Eun's eyes as realization hit her hard. She was married, to Kim Bum and not Kim Ki Bum. She had married a man she did not love and had abandoned the man she truly and deeply loved. She wondered if Ki Bum was alright.

The tear did not escape from Kim Bum's eyes.

"Are you that happy that you married me?" Kim Bum had wanted to ask So Eun that but he decided to save the question for later since they had to spend their future together. At the thought or the assumption he made about his wife in love with him just by looking at him, Kim Bum grinned.

Kim Sang Bum and Kim So Eun were officially declared husband and wife in front of the media and many others. People started taking photographs.

The newly-weds were then sent back to a hotel room which was specially set up for them. Then, throughout the whole afternoon, Kim Bum and Kim So Eun attended and greeted their parents by serving tea and chatting casually. Also, friends and relatives zoomed in and out of their room, congratulating them and praising how compatible they were. The media was banned from entering their room though with the help of security guards and Kim Joon's men.

Kim Bum and So Eun were tired from the whole afternoon of listening to the same praises and words of congratulation. Both of them were finally relieved when they could have some time on their own to relax and rest before the night arrived.

"I will take a bath first," were So Eun's words to Kim Bum. They had to share a room since they were wedded. So Eun stepped into the shower, allowing the water to wash away her exhaustion and also her tears of sorrow.

Kim Bum sat on the bed, waiting for So Eun to step out, so that he could have his turn for a shower too. Drowsiness overwhelmed him and his heavy eyelids eventually covered his eyes.

In the Incheon Airport, Kim Ki Bum was getting ready to fly to Italy to attend his elder brother's wedding dinner. He knew he had to attend it for his brother's sake, no matter how much he did not want to. So Eun had not been found but he was not going to give up his search. While he was away in Italy, Ga Eul would continue his search for So Eun. He had planned to leave right after the wedding dinner.

Kim Bum and Kim So Eun stepped into the five-star restaurant which was booked by their parents. All the people were seated and they watched the newly-weds with envious eyes. So Eun was holding hands with Kim Bum and they looked like a sweet and loving couple who were extraordinarily compatible. So Eun had her sweet smile plastered on her face while Kim Bum kept his playboy smile on. No one could actually sense the tense movements of the couple. They proceeded on to say their speech which was prepared by some writers and went on to cut their wedding cake.

Both of them heaved a sigh of relief when they finally got to their seats. Upon hearing the same sigh of relief, both of them revealed a genuine small smile to each other. With much chemistry, they managed to communicate through their eyes, encouraging each other that they just had to complete this wedding act.

"He is not so bad," So Eun thought after the eye-to-eye communication with Kim Bum.

"She should be easy to get along with." Kim Bum chuckled at how they could communicate through their eyes.

Min Ho, Hyun Joong, Kim Joon, Hye Sun and the parents of both Kim Bum and So Eun were at the same table. However, there was an empty seat left. So Eun was curious and hence, she tugged Kim Bum's suit.

"Hey, friend, the empty seat is reserved for…" So Eun kept her bright eyes fixed at Kim Bum's handsome face and asked in a whisper.

"It is for my younger brother. I guess he should not be coming. And Miss Kim So Eun, I am supposed to be your husband and not a friend only." Kim Bum playfully kissed So Eun lightly on her cheek again.

"Mr Kim Sang Bum, I guess we better start to learn to get along with each other as friends first. Stop taking advantage of me too," So Eun kept her voice low so that no one could hear their conversation. Her tone was firm and strict.

"On one condition; stop calling me Kim Sang Bum. My name is Kim Bum." Kim Bum hissed softly. So Eun smiled brightly as she witnessed Kim Bum's reaction upon being called his full name.

"It is so funny." So Eun could not stop smiling at Kim Bum's reaction.

"Deal!" So Eun finally stated and hooked her pinky with Kim Bum's pinky. "It is a promise."

"Deal. You are so childish." Kim Bum commented upon So Eun's act and chortled.

"Looks like the two of them would be able to get along quite well." Kim Joon commented while observing the newly-weds. Hyun Joong merely nodded as he watched Min Ho and Hye Sun begin to indulge themselves in an argument again. Somehow, their arguments also led to a rise in their feelings towards each other and their love seemed to become stronger afterwards. Hyun Joong sipped his red wine.

Suddenly, a young dashing man dressed in a black suit stepped in, attracting all eyes.

"It cannot be …" So Eun mumbled as she saw the nearing figure.

"Umma, Appa, Hyung, I am sorry I am late. I wish the newly-weds eternal blissfulness." The young man bowed immediately when he reached the table.

"Kim Ki Bum." Kim Bum called as tears began to form in his eyes. He never realised how much he would miss his younger brother.

Ki Bum stood upright again, raised his eyes to meet his brother's, and grinned. Tears were also forming in So Eun's eyes. It was only one week but she had missed him so much.

Ki Bum's smile froze when he noticed the lady beside his elder brother.

"Hyung, that is …" he pointed timidly and politely with his thumb towards So Eun.

"Kim So Eun, my wife." Kim Bum replied in an as-a-matter-of-fact manner.

"Kim So Eun, my wife." Kim Bum's short reply stabbed Ki Bum's heart. His beloved So Eun was married to none other than his elder brother.

"What is the world coming to?" Ki Bum wondered and fought the urge to pull So Eun away. However, he knew it was too late. Kim Bum and So Eun were officially husband and wife. He could not afford to create a mess out of the perfect situation then and So Eun's reaction proved Ki Bum that it was really too late.

"Hi, Ki Bum." So Eun greeted politely, no longer in the usual loving way. So Eun decided that she would not be able to pretend that she did not know Ki Bum at all, that was too arduous. She had to acknowledge him but no longer as her lover.

"So Eun," he called out the name in pain.

"You two know each other?" Kim Bum's mother asked.

"We are best friends in school." So Eun lied, resisting the urge to cry. Ki Bum merely nodded as he could do nothing else.

"Best friends." The two words kept replaying in Ki Bum's mind and the two words hurt him deeply. "We are just best friends, aren't we?" Ki Bum endured through the dinner and quickly left afterwards. He did not know how to face So Eun and his brother. He did not know how to face the reality.

Kim Bum chuckled at the thought of his brother and his wife being best friends. "Destiny is so amazing."

So Eun ate quietly throughout the dinner and then retreated to the hotel room earlier than Kim Bum who was busy drinking with his brothers. Hye Sun had helped her into her room. She broke down n front of Hye Sun and cried herself to sleep. "Ki Bum…" she mumbled his name profusely in her sleep.

Kim Bum was totally drunk when he entered the room. He did not sense the tension between So Eun and Ki Bum and continued to drink heartily. Upon seeing So Eun on the bad, he pounced onto her.

"Her scent is so irresistible …" Kim Bum started kissing So Eun.

In a drunken state, Kim Bum misheard that So Eun was calling for him. He grinned with pleasure when he thought of how much his wife wanted him.

"So Eun …" his lips devoured her lips greedily.

On their wedding night, Kim Bum and So Eun lost themselves to each other.

Ki Bum was drinking non-stop in his room. He had delayed his return to Korea and had also informed Ga Eul that he had found So Eun, married to his elder brother.

Hye Sun was in another hotel room, worried for So Eun, but there was nothing she could do. In addition, Min Ho was in her room, pestering her with his kisses.

Hyun Joong and Kim Joon were the only relaxed people, sleeping peacefully without any disturbances.

ENJOY! =]

th1rd3ye


	6. Them

Destined Choices  
CHAPTER 5

So Eun woke up in shock that her head was laying on Kim Bum's shoulder. Her shock was deepened when she saw the clothes messily scattered in their room. She gently moved her head and tilted her gaze to Kim Bum's sleeping face.

"Aish!" So Eun smacked her head as she realised her mistake. She had not planned to be on such intimate terms with Kim Bum right from the start. Kim Bum playfully opened his eyes to look at his wife who was smacking her own head in a dejected manner. Kim Bum had actually been awake earlier but he had wanted to observe his wife's reactions.

"She is so adorable. Why is she smacking her head with a frown? Did I not perform well last night?" Kim Bum wondered and grabbed So Eun's hand.

So Eun glared at Kim Bum in surprise. "You are awake?"

Kim Bum nodded his head and grinned. "Why are you smacking your head, my dearest wife? Did you not enjoy the night we had? I remembered you calling for me throughout."

So Eun shivered slightly at the word "wife".

"Calling him throughout the night? I thought I had been calling for Ki Bum. Oh no! Luckily, he had heard it wrongly." So Eun frowned and used her other hand to smack her own head.

Kim Bum frowned and then grabbed her other hand. So Eun stared at Kim Bum with her eyes, expressing her thoughts about Kim Bum had got everything wrongly. So Eun forgot that Kim Bum and she could amazingly communicate through their eyes.

"What do you mean by I get everything wrongly? Are you trying to tell me that you were not calling for me last night?" Kim Bum glared at So Eun and tightened his grip on her hands. No one had ever found him to be unattractive. Therefore, if So Eun was not calling for him last time, it was a total disgrace to him.

"I told you we should start getting along as friends first and stop taking advantage of me!" So Eun pulled her hands away from Kim Bum's grip and avoided Kim Bum's question.

"Who would sleep with friends then? Moreover, who would sleep with friends whom they meet for one day? Do you often have one-night stands?" Kim Bum teased.

So Eun slapped Kim Bum in anger. He was hurting her pride with such words, implying that she was an easygoing and cheap woman.

Kim Bum stared hard at the fuming So Eun who then rushed into the bathroom.

"What the hell was that for? Damn, it hurts." Kim Bum rubbed his burning right cheek. "She sure has a lot of strength."

Kim Bum then walked to the bathroom and knocked on the door. "Hey, I am sorry. I was just trying to tease you. And please don't take a long time in the bathroom. We already missed breakfast since you slept for such a long time. We have to have lunch with our families."

So Eun refused to reply Kim Bum and took her shower slowly. Indeed, she knew she was a deep sleeper. Ki Bum had teased her that before.

"I think you will be burnt to death since you would not wake up from your sleep even if there is a shrilling fire alarm? I guess you will need a specialized alarm." Ki Bum laughed.

So Eun's tears escaped from her eyes again. Ki Bum had really recorded a special alarm for her and she had it in her phone. She would always wake up immediately upon hearing the alarm. Then, she would smile to herself. She had switched off her handphone yesterday and hence she could not wake up this morning. In addition, the alarm should never be heard by Kim Bum.

After Kim Bum had taken his shower, the newly-weds proceeded to the restaurant where they would be meeting their families for lunch.

"Hey, don't be angry please." Kim Bum pleaded with his puppy eyes at So Eun who had been ignoring him after the slap. "Let's be practical. We are meeting out parents for lunch later and I bet they would love to know that we are getting along very well with each other. Many people are waiting to see our marriage fail and I don't want them to ever see it. Even if we don't love each other, this marriage must last."

So Eun finally turned her attention to Kim Bum who had a serious face on. So Eun once again hooked her pinky finger with Kim Bum's pinky finger. Kim Bum knew that meant a deal between the two of them. The marriage would last and not fail. So Eun then diverted her gaze away from Kim Bum and she began to admire the scenery outside, through the windows of the car.

Kim Bum's eyes scanned So Eun, starting from her head, and then to her feet.

Her long hair complimented her dainty face. Her eyes were beautiful and her lips were alluring. She did not have the sexy body of Lee Hyo Ri but she surely had a figure. Kim Bum was slightly embarrassed when the images of last night flitted through his mind. He then moved nearer to So Eun and hugged her from behind. So Eun was surprised at his act.

"I think we need some practice at getting intimate. So, I guess you better get used to me hugging and kissing you at random." Kim Bum advised and kissed So Eun on her lips when she turned back to look at him.

"No wonder, he is a well-known Cassanova. However, that is a good thing too, since we need to convince our parents first." So Eun thought to herself as she responded to his kiss. She had wanted to reprimand him for taking advantage of her again, but on second thoughts, she really needed some practice to constantly be reminded of the fact that she was married and married to Kim Bum.

Kim Bum pulled So Eun closer to him as he pushed his tongue forward to share a deeper and more passionate kiss with So Eun. In actual fact, So Eun did stir some feelings in him with her elegance at the wedding ceremony, her childishness with the hooking of pinky fingers and her tough side with her slap. All these had carved deep impressions on Kim Bum. Kim So Eun was one lady who was different with her many sides, and moreover, she did not succumb to him easily because of his looks. Kim Bum was intrigued.

So Eun enjoyed her kiss with Kim Bum and had truly felt that he was one charming man. The negative impressions of him on the media were of no impact on her as she genuinely felt that her husband was an affectionate man but he was poor at words. So Eun pushed Kim Bum away gently as they were approaching their destination. Kim Bum appeared to be disappointed, his eyes revealing his dissatisfaction. Somehow, Kim Bum reminded So Eun of the pouting Ki Bum. So Eun's heart sank at the thought of Ki Bum. She did not know exactly how to face him right now.

"Hey, no frowning when you are with me." Kim Bum used his fingers and tried to pull So Eun's lips upwards. So Eun then managed a wide smile in an attempt to please Kim Bum since they had to put up an act together. "That's better." Kim Bum praised, laughing.

Kim Bum and So Eun held hands as they approached the table where their parents and Ki Bum were sitting. So Eun unknowingly tightened her grip on Kim Bum's hand and Kim Bum gladly held her hand tightly too, assuring So Eun that everything would be fine.

"He must have thought that I am nervous to put up this act in front of our parents when I am just afraid of facing Ki Bum. Aish! So Eun, you are such a coward. I thought you have always held your principle that honesty is the best virtue. Now, you are lying to everyone that Ki Bum is just your best friend and nothing more. You are even lying to your own aching heart. How pathetic," So Eun chided herself mutely as she tilted her gaze towards Ki Bum.

Ki Bum sat silently, trying his best not to reveal his pain at the sight of So Eun with his elder brother.

"Once again, Kim Bum got the best." Ki Bum mumbled miserably to himself as he drank yet another glass of wine.

"Ki Bum, stop drinking. Your brother and sister-in-law are here." Ki Bum's mother gently reprimanded.

"Ahnyeong, Appa, Umma, Ki Bum." Kim Bum and So Eun greeted harmoniously. They smiled to each other when they saw the grins of approval on their parents' faces.

"So Eun, you should eat more. You are too skinny." Kim Bum's mother commented and then chided Kim Bum, "Get more food for your wife, Bum!"

"Yes, Umma," Kim Bum listened to his mother and took a lot of food for So Eun on purpose. So Eun angrily smacked him lightly on his arm, with a pout. Kim Bum merely grinned at her and pinched her nose. "Just eat more."

Ki Bum was feeling uncomfortable at the sight of Kim Bum and So Eun behaving really like a couple. He knew that So Eun was not in love with his elder brother but Ki Bum also understood that So Eun no longer belonged to him.

"So Eun …" Ki Bum excused himself as he went into the restroom. He needed to cry to vent his feelings of anguish.

So Eun worriedly glanced at the leaving Ki Bum. She realised that in order to put up a wonderful act of being the compatible husband and wife with Kim Bum, she was hurting Ki Bum deeply. However, she had no other choices.

"I am sorry, Ki Bum. I am really sorry." So Eun then excused herself as she proceeded to wait for Ki Bum outside the restroom. Kim Bum had a hunch that So Eun was going to meet Ki Bum but he decided to let So Eun go as he trusted that they were just best friends. The parents continued to chat happily and they decided on the final fate of the two companies. They were going to merge. Kim Bum listened intently to their conversation, distracted from his previous thoughts of Ki Bum and So Eun.

Ki Bum stepped out and saw So Eun waiting.

"Ki Bum," So Eun approached him first.

Ki Bum's puffy eyes met So Eun's worried gaze.

"I am sorry, Ki Bum. I didn't know you were the younger son or else I would have chosen to marry you then. I am sorry, Ki Bum. However, it is too late for regrets now, isn't it? I am already married to Kim Bum even though he is not the one I love." So Eun began to sob.

Ki Bum pulled So Eun into a tight embrace. "I miss you so much, So Eun. I have been searching for you after reading that letter of yours. How could you do this, So Eun? You could have told me what was happening to you. I am sorry too. I rejected the marriage proposal when my mother asked. I didn't know your identity then but now I realised that I had been an idiot then. If only … If only …"

"Ki Bum …" So Eun hugged him tightly. She was hugging the love of her life and she did not want to let go.

Ki Bum stared at the sobbing So Eun and gently wiped her tears away. "You should not cry, my love. Tell me if Hyung ever bullies you. I will help you."

More tears rolled down So Eun's cheeks. Ki Bum felt disconsolate when So Eun cried even harder in his arms. He pulled So Eun into the restroom which had the label reading, "For Staff Only", and locked it.

"So Eun, I love you." Ki Bum pressed his lips against So Eun's. He knew that he was committing an act which was not morally right but he could not care more. He wanted So Eun, he needed So Eun and he loved So Eun. So Eun allowed herself to indulge in the kiss too. She missed Ki Bum, she desired for Ki Bum and she loved Ki Bum.

After a few moments, they stopped their kiss and prepared themselves to return to their table in the private room.

"So Eun, please remember I love you." Ki Bum finally gave a genuine smile. He felt blissful after the kiss as he knew So Eun still loved him.

"I love you too, Ki Bum!" So Eun grinned happily from the bottom of her heart.

When they reappeared at the table together, no one suspected anything. Kim Bum held So Eun's hand as she slipped back into her seat. "Do you know that we are having our honeymoon here? We are staying here for one week."

"I know." So Eun replied, smiling. She was still in buoyant spirits since she knew that the mutual love that Ki Bum and her shared was still valid.

"Good. I just want to tell you that I will be spending tonight with my brothers. So you may have to be alone for some time … Do you want me to get Hye Sun to accompany you or shall I get Ki Bum? I mean, since you two are best friends, and perhaps, you two need some time to adjust your relationship to that of a sister-in-law and a younger brother?" Kim Bum inquired cautiously.

So Eun was grateful for Kim Bum's understanding but she could hear that Kim Bum was trying to warn her that she should maintain her status as a sister-in-law to Ki Bum. "I think I will get both Ki Bum and Hye Sun, can I?" So Eun decided that she should play by Kim Bum's rules. If she was to choose Ki Bum only, Kim Bum could have been more suspecting but she could not bear to give up this chance to spend more time with Ki Bum. So Eun knew that Hye Sun would help her since Hye Sun knew and understood her.

"Aren't you greedy?" Kim Bum pinched So Eun's nose playfully and told Ki Bum to accompany So Eun tonight as he had some matters to attend to. Ki Bum gladly complied.

"Ki Bum, when are you leaving, by the way?" Kim Bum asked as he sipped his glass of red wine. "Are you leaving with Appa and Umma?"

Ki Bum had been thinking about his departure too and since his elder brother asked, Ki Bum decided that he should leave with his parents. "Yes, Hyung, I am leaving with Appa and Umma tomorrow afternoon." In addition, Ki Bum needed to go back to attend to Ga Eul who was alone in Korea. He kept a mental note to himself that he would discuss with So Eun tonight about Ga Eul and their situation in the future. He could not give her up.

Soon, the afternoon went past and it was night.

Hye Sun knocked on the door of So Eun's door. They were living in the same hotel. Hye Sun was slightly stunned when she saw a man opening the door.

"Ki Bum?" Hye Sun recognized Kim Bum's younger brother.

Ki Bum shyly nodded his head and invited her in. Hye Sun somehow knew why So Eun was in love with Ki Bum. He was sweet, meticulous, understanding, respectful and polite. All these traits in a man made him a good lover.

"Unlike that Lee Min Ho," Hye Sun thought and recalled about all his flirtatious dates. He could kiss another female in front of her without shame. Hye Sun sighed. So Eun brought her a cup of water and thanked her for coming.

So Eun then sat beside Ki Bum and they gazed lovingly at each other. Hye Sun was envious of them. They were so in love with each other but Destiny played such tricks on the. Even though Kim Bum and So Eun actually appeared to be more compatible to Hye Sun, Hye Sun still felt regretful for So Eun and Ki Bum.

"So Eun, pardon me asking. But are you going to continue your relationship with Ki Bum as lovers behind Kim Bum's back?" Hye Sun scanned So Eun's and Ki Bum's faces.

They both nodded their heads. "We know this is wrong but … I just want to be with him." So Eun declared firmly as Ki Bum held her hands tightly.

"What if Kim Bum finds out?" Hye Sun frowned. Kim Bum was not a man to be messed with. He had many supporters and he was smart. He could easily make use of anyone and could attain what he wanted almost effortlessly.

"I will think of what to do when he finds out. For now, we just want to cherish and take advantage of all the time we could have." So Eun replied, smiling in blissfulness.

"I wish you all the best then. Ki Bum, I could tell that you are a good man. Take care of So Eun," Hye Sun hugged the both of them and then stayed on with them. Ki Bum and So Eun began to relate their love story to Hye Sun.

Eventually, after Hye Sun left, So Eun hugged Ki Bum to sleep but Ki Bum left afterwards. He did not want his elder brother to catch them red-handed that fast. He had to be careful. Therefore, he only left a message in So Eun's handphone.

Meanwhile, in Korea, Ga Eul was browsing through the newspaper and almost the entire newspaper was on So Eun's marriage with Kim Bum.

Ga Eul sighed as she recalled about her phone conversation with her two best friends just a few minutes ago.

"Ga Eul, this is Ki Bum speaking."

"Ki Bum, are you alright? How is So Eun? Did she explain to you what happened?"

"I am fine, Ga Eul and So Eun is alright too. She is right beside me now; I will let her speak to you."

"Ga Eul, I am So Eun. I am sorry for causing so much problems and worry."

"Aish! You silly girl! You could have told us what happened to you and we could think up of a marvelous plan together! Kim So Eun, you lied to me about your identity. Kim Ki Bum too! Aish!" Ga Eul was pretending to be angry when in actual fact she was almost dying of worry for her best friends.

"I am sorry and he is sorry too." So Eun laughed at her best friend's violent reaction. So Eun could imagine Ga Eul's frown and pout.

"So, what are you two planning to do?" Ga Eul inquired in a serious tone.

"Commit adultery." So Eun replied curtly.

"Are you serious? What if your husband finds out? What if your parents find out? And worse, what if the media finds out? All the newspaper, magazines and news broadcast are about your marriage with that Kim Bum. Imagine it when they had gotten news of your affair with Ki Bum?"

"I don't know. But we are not giving up. Ga Eul, in school, you are the first and the only one to know about our actual relationship as a couple. And now, you are also the first one to know about our decision to continue our affair secretly. I know you will help us keep it secret but what we want to know is whether you will support us?"

"Of course! Even though I know it is not right, but it had been wrong for you to marry Kim Bum in the first place. Ki Bum and you were meant to be!" Ga Eul was in total approval of So Eun's and Ki Bum's decision.

"Thanks, Ga Eul! I love you lots! Ki Bum will be returning to Korea tomorrow. So you would not be lonely anymore. I have to stay in Italy for one week for my honeymoon."

"Araso (Alright). Do enjoy yourself no matter what and take care." Ga Eul smiled to herself.

"Sure. Bye!"

"Bye!"

Ga Eul flipped through the newspaper and felt bored of the news. She decided to turn in for the night then.

In a pub, the four men were having fun again.

"So, how was your first night with your pretty wife?" Kim Joon drank his drink.

"Perfect!" Kim Bum commented and hugged the lady beside him.

"Wow! She must have been really good then. Our Kim Bum always complains about his nights with ladies." Min Ho chuckled and kissed the lady he was hugging.

Hyun Joong kept silent and continued drinking, ignoring the ladies who were trying their best to attract him.

Kim Bum grinned when he heard the words spoken by the lady whom he was hugging.

"I could give you a more than perfect night, Bummie, if you could remember my name."

Kim Bum stared hard at the lady and thought hard.

"She must have been one of the many women whom I have flings with. What is her name?" Kim Bum scrutinised the figure of the lady. She was wearing a strapless, low-cut and tight-fitting black dress. Her curvaceous figure was perfectly drawn out and highlighted by the dress. Her figure was near to that of Lee Hyo Ri. Then, Kim Bum spotted the tattoos of two butterflies with the initials 'B&L'.

"Linda," Kim Bum answered with a smirk.

"Smart. It appeared that I did not waste my efforts by following you to Italy." Linda kissed Kim Bum passionately and Kim Bum spent the night with Linda, abandoning his wife.

Kim Bum did not listen carefully to Linda's words but instead focused on kissing her. He did not bother changing himself into a one-woman gentleman just after he was married. He was in Italy and he felt that there was no need to avoid any media since he was not that well-known in Italy. Furthermore, Kim Bum still wanted to keep to the principle of the four, "never keep to one or else you will be in the grave".

Reviews please?

th1rd3ye


	7. Their Breakup

Destined Choices  
CHAPTER 6

Kim Bum returned back to hotel room in the wee hours. Upon the sight of his wife sleeping soundly, he grinned and wondered how long she would sleep this time. Kim Bum was curious about the woman lying on the bed now. She did not appear to be a spoilt rich lady, but neither an innocent lady with simple thoughts. "She has a fiery temper though," Kim Bum recalled the slap.

Kim Bum took a shower and slipped into the bed, wrapping his arms around So Eun's waist. "Her scent is so alluring …" Kim Bum thought as he stared hard at So Eun's sleeping face and he decided that he should observe his wife until she woke up.

"You have finally woken up. It's noon!" Kim Bum grinned when So Eun blinked her eyes a few times in an attempt to fully adjust herself.

"Ah! What are you doing here?" So Eun was still not used to having someone sleeping beside her, especially since she only knew the person for just two days. Holding the blanket tightly and closely to her, So Eun smacked her head gently as she realised that she had to share a room with Kim Bum.

Kim Bum chuckled at his silly wife and went into the bathroom, ordering So Eun, "Please get ready soon. We are going on a tour around Italy these few days. It is our honeymoon!"

So Eun sighed and turned to find her handphone with a post-it. It was a message from Ki Bum.

"So Eun, I have left first. I am afraid that Hyung may find us hugging each other to sleep. Then we would really be gone and over forever. I would never want that to happen. Keep yourself happy. Take care.

With much love,  
Ki Bum"

So Eun's lips curved upwards; she was feeling blessed and loved. It was a great joy to fall in love with someone who loved you back. She held her handphone and the post-it in her hands and drifted into a daze.

"Hey! Are you going to get changed?" Kim Bum popped out, scaring So Eun once more as So Eun gasped.

So Eun threw her handphone into her handbag and rushed into the bathroom. So Eun had not dared to switch on her handphone as she was fearful that the specialized alarm might just ring and Kim Bum would hear it.

Ki Bum returned to Korea and continued studying gleefully, with Ga Eul. He was waiting patiently for So Eun's return to Korea and had to endure the honeymoon period as he could not contact So Eun at any point of time, despite how much he missed her. The relationship between the two of them was too fragile and required much care and protection.

For the next three days, So Eun and Kim Bum went around Italy. They visited Rome, Florence and Turin. They took photographs of themselves at world-renowned tourist attractions including the Colosseum, the Pantheon, the Forum, Fontana di Trevi, Castle Sant'Angelo, Leaning Tower of Pisa and beautiful basilicas. They also spent some time at the Uffizi Gallery, admiring the masterpieces of renowned artists such as Leonardo, Raphael, Michelangelo and Giotto. Kim Bum and So Eun's relationship was improving for the better. They had felt more at ease with each other by then.

However, during the three nights, Kim Bum did spend one of the nights with Linda. His three other brothers had flings too.

There was two days left to the end of the honeymoon period and So Eun could not wait for it. However, something unexpected happened during the last third night. Hye Sun had called So Eun and Hye Sun was crying.

"So Eun …" Hye Sun was sobbing so hard that it was hard for her to speak.

"Hye Sun, what's wrong? Never mind. I will meet you outside your hotel room. Don't run anywhere." So Eun ended the call quickly and ran out of her hotel room. Kim Bum had just completed his shower then. He quickly dressed and followed So Eun as this was the first time that he had seen So Eun's flustered face.

"Hye Sun!" So Eun hugged the crying Hye Sun. The door to Hye Sun's room was slightly ajar. Min Ho and Hye Sun had shared a hotel room, like So Eun and Kim Bum.

So Eun could hear the annoying love-making noises coming from inside the room and she rushed in.

Hye Sun was dragged in by So Eun.

Lee Min Ho was having an enjoyable time with a naked lady. So Eun was terribly furious, especially when Hye Sun was wailing so loudly and that Lee Min Ho was still ignorant of it.

So Eun rushed up and pulled Min Ho out of the bed, leaving Hye Sun at a side crying.

"What's your problem? I was having so much fun and you …" Min Ho could not open his sleepy eyes and could not see clearly the person pulling him out. He had thought it was Hye Sun and that he could, once again, easily make Hye Sun forgive him and his shameless acts.

SLAP!

Kim Bum, Kim Joon and Hyun Joong arrived just in time to watch So Eun slapping Min Ho who was in his boxers only. Hye Sun was crying and there was another lady grabbing the blanket to cover her naked body. Clothes were randomly scattered in the hotel room. Hyun Joong ran to hug Hye Sun with a pounding heart. Anger was choking him.

"Damn it." So Eun scolded and slapped Min Ho again. "How could you do this? You are incorrigible! Horrible guy! Are you even a man? Are you a boyfriend to Hye Sun? Do you love her? Damn it. What is the problem with you?" So Eun shot her words at Min Ho, who was alarmed and awakened by the two slaps on both his cheeks.

So Eun clenched her fists and began punching Min Ho's upper body. By this time, Min Ho could see So Eun's attacks and he grabbed her hands.

"What are you talking about? I have always been like this. If that woman loves me, she should accept me for who I am. She knows that I am like this. She had seen me having flings before. So what are the grumbling questions about? Who are you to interfere?" Min Ho was livid as throughout his life, no one had dared to go against him, all the more, no one had slapped him that hard; furthermore, it was not once but twice.

Min Ho stared hard at So Eun who was showing him death glares as well.

"That woman … That woman … I am just that woman." Hye Sun cried even harder and Hyun Joong could not contain his anger anymore. He shoved Hye Sun into Kim Joon's arms and went up to Min Ho.

"Lee Min Ho!" a punch was sent up against Min Ho's jaws. "You are too much!" Min Ho fell back as he was unprepared against Hyun Joong's sudden attack.

Hyun Joong grabbed Min Ho by his hair and began beating him up. So Eun hurriedly pulled Hyun Joong away, with Kim Bum's help. After Kim Bum had Hyun Joong and Min Ho separated, So Eun went to the shivering lady who was in bed with Min Ho earlier. She slapped the woman several times until she pleaded for mercy.

"Slut!" So Eun threw all of the woman's clothes outside the hotel room, chased her out and locked the door of the hotel room.

Afterwards, So Eun and Hyun Joong went to Hye Sun. Min Ho was dressing himself while Kim Bum and Kim Joon were exchanging looks of dismay. Also, Kim Bum felt a little threatened by So Eun's courage and strength. Kim Joon was impressed and a little frightened by So Eun and Hyun Joong's outbursts.

"Lee Min Ho, I will take care of Hye Sun from now on." Hyun Joong broke the uncomfortable silence.

"Who are you to have a say in our affairs? This is between Hye Sun and me only …" Min Ho retorted as he was one who never succumbed.

"Shut up, you self-centered egoist! You are the one who have no right to speak." So Eun hissed as she patted Hye Sun's back. So Eun had told Hye Sun to make a choice.

"You!" Min Ho strode towards So Eun and raised his hand up.

Kim Bum immediately went to grab his arm. "Hey, she is my wife."

"No thanks," So Eun slapped Kim Bum's hand off Min Ho's arms. "Slap me, if you dare."

Min Ho then really slapped So Eun and So Eun smiled triumphantly.

"So Eun!" Kim Bum went to her side and cupped her face with his hands. "Are you crazy?" Even though Kim Bum had not fallen in love with So Eun yet, he had to admit that he was attracted to her. In addition, he had always been a gentleman and he firmly believed that gentlemen would never hit women. It had to be man-to-man.

So Eun shook her head and remarked sarcastically, "Mr Lee is indeed a true noble gentleman. Hye Sun, you should speak now."

Hye Sun stood straight, holding Hyun Joong's hand. She inhaled in a deep breath.

"Let's break up and sever all our ties. What we had was just a nightmare and nothing more. You and I are strangers from this moment onwards." Hye Sun's heart broke into pieces as Hyun led her out of the room. She truly had had enough. He had gone overboard, bringing another woman into their room. She had been waiting for him to change but all she received from him were more and more disappointment.

So Eun trailed after Hyun Joong and Hye Sun. Kim Bum hurriedly joined So Eun but he was treated in an unfriendly manner with So Eun's order, "if you support that self centered egoist, please pack your stuff in our room and move out. I don't want to see disgusting people."

Kim Bum glanced at Min Ho and declared firmly, "I will go with you, So Eun."

"Did that woman just say she want to break up with me?" Min Ho turned to the last and only person in his room, Kim Joon.

Kim Joon nodded his head.

"Sever all ties?"

Kim Joon nodded his head again.

Min Ho's frown was getting wider.

"We are just strangers. All we had was a nightmare?"

Kim Joon nodded his head for the last time and turned to leave, speaking deeply in a disgruntled tone, "Min Ho, this time, you really are in the wrong. You are too much, seriously."

With that, Min Ho was left alone, standing in his room. He was dazed by the commotion and was rooted to the ground.

Hye Sun spent the night, crying herself to sleep in So Eun's room. Kim Bum and Hyun Joong shared a room for the night. For the last two days of the honeymoon period, So Eun accompanied Hye Sun and they went around shopping for new fashionable clothes. Kim Bum, Kim Joon and Hyun Joong followed them. Lee Min Ho was ignored and left alone as whoever sided with Min Ho or helped him in any ways, would be slapped by So Eun and no longer friends with Hye Sun and brothers with Hyun Joong. Kim Bum and Kim Joon made their choices and followed the trio – Hyun Joong, Hye Sun and So Eun.

Soon, all of them had to return to Korea. Min Ho however chose to continue staying in Italy. He had not tried to woo Hye Sun back at all. He was too smug about himself, thinking that Hye Sun would go back to his side sooner or later as he firmly believed that she could not live her life properly without him.

On the flight, Hye Sun and Hyun Joong sat together while So Eun was in the middle of Kim Joon and Kim Bum behind Hye Sun and Hyun Joong.

"Hye Sun, take this!" Hyun Joong passed her a box with four hourglasses.

"What is this for? Remember I told you I had to forget Seo Hyun? I have used these four hourglasses. The sand in the biggest hourglass would take one hour to reach the bottom. The second biggest would allow thirty minutes, the third biggest would allow fifteen minutes and the smallest would give you three minutes. Everyday, you can only think of him and all your past with him for one hour, initially. As time passes, the time you spent thinking about all that you have shared with him should begin to decrease. I have read about this in a book. It is effective." Hyun Joong explained.

"Thanks, Hyun Joong! You are indeed my best friend. Why are you bringing this though?" Hye Sun's tears rolled down her cheeks. She had loved Min Ho with all her heart but yet he had ruthlessly killed her with his inconsiderate and shameless acts.

Hyun Joong just gave a polite smile. "I had to forget someone." Hyun Joong silently thought, "this is my second set of hourglasses and not my first."

They were back in Korea.

ENJOY! =D

cheers.  
th1rd3ye


	8. Their Situations

Destined Choices  
CHAPTER 7

So Eun did not return to school immediately when they arrived in Korea. She was ordered to take rest for a few more days, by her in-laws. Despite her desperation to meet Ki Bum again, So Eun continued to accompany Hye Sun. Hye Sun needed her.

So Eun watched Hye Sun stare at the dropping sand in the largest hour glass.

Hye Sun had never stopped crying; So Eun's heart was aching at the sight of Hye Sun. Hye Sun had really given her everything in loving Min Ho. She tolerated him, she was the one who always gave in, she loved him deeply, but she received nothing in return. She only received the honey-coated words and big lies that hurt her again and again. So Eun understood that Hye Sun was exhausted. The love Hye Sun and Min Ho shared had been taking its toll on Hye Sun while that Lee Min Ho was still enjoying his flings, taking Hye Sun for granted. So Eun was furious at that self-centered egoist, Lee Min Ho.

Then, So Eun sighed. Her situation was no better than Hye Sun, in actual fact. She was pathetic, married to the brother of the man she loved, having to commit adultery behind her husband, putting her and all her loved ones at risk. Reputations were at stake.

"Hye Sun, I cooked some porridge." Hyun Joong walked in with a bowl. "Be careful, it's hot. I know you have no appetite but just finish this small bowl to entertain me, alright?" Hyun Joon cajoled. Hye Sun used her hands to wipe off her tears and nodded her head.

So Eun excused herself, wanting to give Hyun Joong and Hye Sun some space to talk. However, Hyun Joong stepped out of the room soon after, claiming that Hye Sun required some time alone.

"You love Hye Sun, don't you?" So Eun blurted. She could see Hyun Joong's feelings for Hye Sun.

Hyun Joong kept silent, and replied, "If you love something, let it go. If it comes back to you, it is yours forever. If it doesn't, then it was never meant to be."

So Eun thought about Hyun Joong's words and understood that Hyun Joong knew that Hye Sun would never love him back the way he loved her. Hye Sun's heart belonged to Min Ho, only.

"Falling in love is awfully simple, but falling out of love is simply awful. So true, isn't it?' So Eun asked, her head tilted towards the silent Hyun Joong.

Hyun Joong gave a bitter smile, "True, and the hardest thing to do, is to watch the one you love, love someone else."

So Eun nodded her head. Hyun Joong had been suffering silently all these times.

"Don't worry, buddy! We will help Hye Sun get back on her feet and I swear I will make that Lee Min Ho sorry for all that he had done." So Eun patted Hyun Joong.

"Count me in!" Hyun Joong chuckled a little. So Eun was an adorable and righteous lady and Hyun Joong felt relieved for Kim Bum for having such a great wife.

Suddenly, the delightful atmosphere just established between Hyun Joong and So Eun was disrupted with the noise of breaking pieces inside Hye Sun's room.

"Hye Sun!" Hyun Joong and So Eun rushed in to find Hye Sun unconscious on the floor, the bowl of porridge spilled on the floor and the bowl broken into pieces.

Hye Sun was sent to hospital.

However, Min Ho was still having fun in Italy. It was not that he did not miss Hye Sun, in fact, he was feeling a little anxious as Hye Sun had not even called him once in a few days. Whenever they argued, Hye Sun would call just after a day or two and they would patch up. This time, things were really different. Min Ho was slightly worried that Hye Sun would really leave him but being the spoilt rich man, Min Ho refused to give in to Hye Sun first. He did not want to admit his mistakes and apologise to Hye Sun; it would hurt his pride and great ego if he easily succumbed to a break-up threat from a woman.

Kim Bum was actively involved in helping out with the business affairs as the two well-known companies were merging. Kim Bum wanted to ensure that he still had a big role to play. His plan was working up till now, his parents could literally die without him. They were dependent on him to help bring in money for the company and they needed him to order people to do their daily chores. In addition, Kim Bum's father's health was failing him. Kim Bum's mother's eyesight was deteriorating too.

Kim Bum smirked at the weakness of his parents. He knew he had the attention now; he was the man player and the one setting the rules of the game. He felt that he was in total control. His thoughts wandered, and soon, So Eun's image popped into his mind. Kim Bum chortled to himself.

So Eun was surely attractive and unique. He was attracted to her, but he did not love her. So Eun was also a good partner in helping him succeed in his plan. She was just what he needed, a woman with acting skills and reputation. In fact, it was a bonus to have her being an attractive lady. Kim Bum, it was as if So Eun was a gift to him for aiding him in fulfilling his plan. He wanted his parents and their beloved company to be reliant solely on him. He wanted to make his parents regret. He wanted to make them realise that their company should never be more important than him.

Then he thought of the seductive Linda. She had been always there for him whenever he needed a fling with some lady.

Kim Bum found it alluring – Linda's presence. She seemed to be ubiquitous. Though Kim Bum found it weird at times, he enjoyed the company of Linda.

As if telepathic, Kim Bum received a call from Linda. They would meet tonight again.

"Hey, pretty lady; help me with one favour, will you?" Kim Bum smiled flirtatiously to his secretary, who just stepped in, into his office. He began to flirt with his secretary and asked her to cancel any appointments for tonight. The secretary gladly agreed and began to flirt with Kim Bum too.

Afterall, to the ladies in the company, to flirt with Kim Bum was a blessing. To be able to sleep with Kim Bum or even touch or kiss him was an honour, despite the fact that Kim Bum was a married man. Kim Bum just had all the attention that he needed and craved for.

Kim Bum did not realise the vibration of his phone call then. It was from So Eun, who wanted to inform him about Hye Sun's hospitalization.

Kim Bum eventually visited Hye Sun in the evening but did not stay for long as So Eun decided to accompany Hye Sun throughout the night in the hospital. Kim Bum went on his date with Linda, leaving So Eun there.

Ki Bum received a message about Hye Sun's hospitalization from So Eun too. He rushed there immediately after school, with Ga Eul. However, both of them did not stay for long as they had to complete a project due the next day. Ki Bum hugged So Eun tightly to support her and implanted some warmth and strength and love into her.

"Remember that I am always here for you, So Eun. I love you. Be strong," were Ki Bum's sweet whispers to So Eun.

Hyun Joong silently observed and waited worriedly for Hye Sun to wake up. She was overwhelmed with fatigue and emotional stress, according to the doctors.

In addition, Hye Sun was three weeks pregnant. Only Hyun Joong and So Eun knew about it. The two promised each other that no one else will ever know about it.

"Should I tell Min Ho this? Should I even tell Hye Sun this?" Hyun Joong contemplated.

Things were getting complicated.

=D ENJOY! =]


	9. Her Call

Destined Choices  
CHAPTER 8

"These newspapers are so idiotic!" So Eun complained. Ki Bum had messaged her to take a look at the newspaper published. The headlines were about So Eun frequenting a hospital and the rumour about her being pregnant. Being Mrs Kim was not easy.

"Ignore the newspapers. They are nonsense." So Eun replied Ki Bum. She wondered if Kim Bum had known about her being followed, but she chose not to message the narcissist. "Just in case he thought I care about him. As the great Kim Bum, who was known for his scandals, I am sure he had his way of handling all these media and nonsense."

A tap on So Eun's shoulders interrupted So Eun's train of thoughts.

"Hyun Joong Oppa," So Eun called out.

"So what do you think we should do?" Hyun Joong asked.

"Let's make use of Hye Sun's hospitalization then. This is that Lee Min Ho's one last chance. If he does not grab it, show us that he loves Hye Sun, I will matchmake you and Hye Sun." So Eun replied, smiling.

Hyun Joong let out a small chuckle. He truly admired So Eun for her bravery and ideas. "That means I have to inform Min Ho about Hye Sun's hospitalization then." Hyun Joong returned to his usual gloomy and silent self.

"I can do that if you don't want to. It will be fun to talk to him again!" So Eun volunteered.

Hyun Joong chortled again at So Eun's silly excited expression. "But about Hye Sun's pregnancy, let's just keep it under the wraps first. I don't think Hye Sun needs another reminder of Min Ho. She will get hurt further."

"Agree. But Hyun Joong Oppa, you have to ensure that Hye Sun stay in the hospital for a few more days without her suspecting her real situation."

"Why? Create more time for you and Ki Bum to see each other?" Hyun Joong joked. He was initially shocked about So Eun committing adultery with none other than Kim Bum's younger brother, Ki Bum. However, after his observation, he knew and understood Ki Bum and So Eun really loved each other. Furthermore, he understood the pain of not being able to be with the person one loves, thus, he decided to help So Eun hide her sin too.

"Oppa!" So Eun blushed, "I mean that Lee Min Ho needs some time to come back here and visit Hye Sun. So, Hye Sun obviously needs to stay hospitalized for a few more days."

"Alright, I will make the necessary arrangements with the doctors and the nurses. Here is your man," Hyun Joong pointed to the advancing figure.

So Eun embarrassingly smacked Hyun Joong lightly on his shoulder, "I will call that Lee Min Ho!"

Hyun Joong smiled and walked away to find the doctors.

So Eun met up with Ki Bum and they hugged. Ki Bum had been rushing to the hospital after school to meet So Eun and accompany her and Hye Sun. So Eun was glad that she had Ki Bum, but at the same time, she felt a little guilty towards Hye Sun who just lost her love.

"Ki Bum, help me take care of Hye Sun Unni for a while, please. I have to make a call to that Lee Min Ho!" So Eun pushed Ki Bum into Hye Sun's room and walked off.

"Hye Sun Unni, how are you feeling today?" Ki Bum asked politely. Hye Sun stopped browsing her magazine and turned to look at the young gentleman, Ki Bum. He had been great company to her, even though Hye Sun knew his main aim in coming was to meet So Eun, she was still glad to have him present to keep her company. He was just like a younger brother.

"I am fine, thank you. How about you?" Hye Sun replied and the two continued to talk like siblings, sharing their day with each other.

So Eun tapped her fingers on the wall as she waited for Lee Min Ho to pick up the call.

"Aish! Why is that Lee Min Ho not picking up his call? This is your last chance, dumb man!" So Eun reprimanded, though she knew Min Ho could not have heard her.

"Hello? Mr Lee Min Ho is busy right now. Please leave your message after the beep. Thank you."

"Irritating Lee Min Ho!" So Eun shouted into her phone after she heard the beep and continued, "Hye Sun is in hospital right now. Too much stress and fatigue. If you still want to see and care for her, hurry back. Before I keep her to myself and you know you will regret. You must have been ill-treating her. I am just informing you out of courtesy since you are Hye Sun's EX-BOYFIREND. Hyun Joong Oppa is taking good care of her, for your information. That's all." So Eun ended the call.

She had purposely emphasized on the fact that Min Ho was just Hye Sun's ex-boyfriend and highlighted that Hyun Joong was the one taking care of Hye Sun. She wanted him to feel jealous and worried; in addition, he had been prideful, he would not allow others to think that he was one who would mistreat women. That would definitely spoil his image.

So Eun returned to Hye Sun's room and began to peel an orange.

Meanwhile, Min Ho was drinking liquor as if it was plain water. His feelings were greatly hurt by Hye Sun. He realised the love he had for her was much more than he had ever thought. No doubt, she was his girlfriend for the longest time. However, he never thought he would have really fall in love with her.

The fact that she had initiated the break-up and her lack of contact with him went to prove that Hye Sun was serious and determined in leaving him. That fact upset him. He wanted to call her and hold her back but his pride was holding his desires back.

"Stupid phone! Stop vibrating!" Min Ho shouted at his phone and threw it down on the floor.

However, someone behind stopped him from doing so.

"Buddy, it is time to go back."

It was Kim Joon. He could not bear to see Min Ho staying alone in a foreign land. Kim Joon knew Min Ho was at fault but the four of them had been used to womanizing. It might have been a tad too difficult for Lee Min Ho to change, but Kim Joon could see that Min Ho loves Hye Sun, thus he decided to return back to pay Min Ho a visit and drag him back to retain Hye Sun before everything was too late.

"Look, you had a message, it may be Hye Sun. Take a look," Kim Joon cajoled.

Min Ho silently pressed on the button of his handphone, seeing the message. "Voice massage?" he thought and continued with the operations needed.

So Eun's voice message was played and Min Ho listened.

"Stupid woman. How can you not take care of yourself when I am not around you? Aish!" Min Ho suddenly became sober and he ordered Kim Joon to help him get the air tickets back to Korea, as soon as possible.

"Woman, your man is going back for you. Hyun Joong, thanks for taking care of her, but I think I am the man for her." Min Ho mumbled to himself determinedly. Kim So Eun had smartly manipulated his personality traits.

Kim Bum was ready for his commercial photo shoot. His new project for the merged company was to promote couple attires. No doubt, the news about So Eun's so-called pregnancy had reached him and he only laughed at it. He knew Hye Sun was hospitalized so he had already called the largest news agency to report that a friend of So Eun was hospitalized. He had no need to do that but he knew So Eun could not have really known how to solve such a matter regarding the media. In fact, by telling the news agency the truth, Kim Bum knew that once the newspapers were published, Kim So Eun would definitely leave a good impression to the public. Then, if So Eun appealed to the mass public, it would be useful for Kim Bum and the merged company.

Kim Bum saw the female model wearing the other half of the couples' attire. No doubt, she looked good but something was missing. Kim Bum counted the couples' attires designed and to be promoted.

"Black and white, blue and pink, green and yellow … plus the jackets… No, this is not right." Kim Bum immediately called for a change of female model. However, after viewing the few models wearing the clothes, Kim Bum was still dissatisfied.

Kim Bum played with his wedding ring while waiting for another female model to appear. Then he got it. He knew who he wanted for the photo shoot.

"Tell the next model that she is not needed, I will get my model. Mianhae, my dearest photographer, you may have to wait for some time. Anson, take this money and treat the people here to lunch." Kim Bum grinned in self-pleasure as he thought about his plans. "This would be a big hit."

The photographer was taken aback at Kim Bum's polite remarks. Kim Bum had always been insolent and had disregarded others' efforts and time but he had behaved differently then. "Marriage really changes a man," the photographer mumbled and chuckled to him.

"Hello?" So Eun answered her call. "Kim Bum?" So Eun turned to look at Ki Bum and Hye Sun.

"I am in the hospital. Why?" So Eun questioned, "Hello? Hello?"

"He ended the call. I wonder what is wrong with him." So Eun grumbled.

Ki Bum grabbed So Eun's hand to assure her and him that everything was just fine. So Eun smiled at Ki Bum's reaction. She knew he cared and loved her. Hye Sun smiled, watching the two of them. It did hurt her, watching them being so blissful in love and so courageous to forsake the morals for love, but Hye Sun convinced herself that she too would find a man worthy of her love.

Hyun Joong then stepped in and Ki Bum and So Eun released their hands off each other.

"Oops, sorry." Hyun Joong chuckled and took a seat, focusing his gaze on Hye Sun.

"Feeling better? The doctor said you have to stay in the hospital for a few more days to ensure ample rest. You have been overwhelmed with work and this is the time to rest. No arguments, please, Hye Sun. You need this break." Hyun Joong affirmed. Hye Sun nodded her head obediently. She had been told that she fainted due to too much stress and fatigue.

So Eun went to pat Hye Sun's hand and gave Hye Sun a smile of encouragement. Then, So Eun patted Hyun Joong's hand. "Thanks for all the help for Hye Sun."

Hyun Joong returned a smile conspiratorially, "My pleasure."

Then, suddenly, Kim Bum burst into the room.

"Oh hi, everyone! So Eun, I need you! Let's go!" Kim Bum grabbed So Eun's hand and the two of them took off.

"Hey! What is this about?" So Eun asked Kim Bum when they were in his car speeding off. "Are you trying to kill me?"

"No, I am trying to help our company." Kim Bum stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Mwoh?" So Eun was bewildered.

"For this season, we are coming up with couple wear. I cannot possibly continue with the commercial photo shoot without my wife, right? You are my other half." Kim Bum grinned and turned to give a light peck on So Eun's cheek.

"Aish! There you go taking advantage of me again. I get it. I have to be your model." So Eun complained.

"Smart wife." Kim Bum praised.

"Don't be too happy. You owe me a favour." So Eun decided to make the best of this situation.

"Sure, what favour?" Kim Bum readily agreed.

"I will tell you when I know what favour I have to ask of you." So Eun casually stated.

"Alright. And let me warn you first, reporters and the media are going to keep following us around. So I may really be taking advantage of you all the time." Kim Bum winked at So Eun.

"Araso.(Alright)" So Eun replied nonchalantly. She knew she had to take Kim Bum's kisses since she was his wife. They were husband and wife in name and physically but not emotionally. They needed each other and so they stayed together, not because they wanted each other. It was necessary for them to stick together.

When they finally reached the venue for the photo shoot, So Eun quickly changed into the clothes and allowed the make-up artists to have her make-up done.

"Beautiful and perfect!" Kim Bum commented when So Eun appeared ready for the commercial photo shoot.

Kim Bum then pulled So Eun into an embrace and whispered to her, "Remember that we are husband and wife now, promoting couple wears."

Kim Bum and So Eun then began posing.

Kim Bum would give a peck on So Eun's cheek and So Eun would act embarrassed and vice versa.

Kim Bum piggybacked So Eun.

So Eun placed her head on Kim Bum's shoulder.

The two of them licked an ice-cream together.

Kim Bum used his jacket and hugged So Eun within it.

Kim Bum and So Eun kissed on the lips, holding hands.

Kim Bum and So Eun stared intently into each other's eyes.

The photo shoot was a total success, with Kim Bum and So Eun effectively showing the perfect chemistry and the compatibility in wearing the beautifully designed couple wears.

"You two are absolutely made for each other! Good job! Let's pack, people!" The photographer praised genuinely.

Kim Bum grinned as he held tightly onto So Eun's hand. "Let's go! I shall treat you to dinner."

"But we are still in the couple wear." So Eun thought they had to return their clothes.

"All the better," Kim Bum pulled So Eun.

They then ate at a high-class restaurant. Kim Bum kept feeding So Eun and vice versa. So Eun also helped Kim Bum to wipe off the excess sauce on Kim Bum's lips. Part of them was doing all these for the sake of the reporters who were hiding and snapping photographs while part of them was doing it because they really felt like it.

When they reached Kim Bum's car after their dinner, Kim Bum kissed So Eun passionately. So Eun did not resist it and she wrapped her arms around Kim Bum's waist.

Both of them knew that they had enjoyed the photo shoot, the dinner, the kiss and all of the times they spent with each other. When they reached home, So Eun quickly switched off her handphone. She had no time to reply to Ki Bum's message and Kim Bum had started kissing her neck.

"So Eun …" Kim Bum called out lovingly.

"Damn. Why must he be so seductive?" So Eun cursed in her heart. Kim Bum was a charming husband and despite her logical mind protesting violently, she still gave in to Kim Bum. Afterall, they were husband and wife in name and in physical terms.

Ki Bum stared at his handphone and could not sleep. This night was a lonely night for him.

-  
HIP HIP HOORAY! ENJOY! THIS CHPT TOOK ME HOURS AND LIKE ABOUT 5-6 PAGES ON MICROSOFT WORD. ENJOY! COMMENTS PLEASE! =D

cheers  
th1rd3ye


	10. His Change

Destined Choices  
CHAPTER 9

So Eun slept till noon again, since she had switched off her handphone, and her special alarm could not have rang off to wake her up. She heaved a sigh of relief when she noticed that Kim Bum was no longer present. He had left a note to inform her that he had gone to work first. So Eun sat in the bed and thought about the previous night. Kim Bum and she had shared a more intimate sexual affair, So Eun suddenly felt burdened.

On one hand, she loved Ki Bum deeply and was guilty, but on the other hand, Kim Bum was her rightful husband and she felt guilty towards Kim Bum for committing adultery. Her firm decision to stay with Ki Bum behind Kim Bum's back was wavering. Then, she went to switch on her phone.

Ki Bum had been sending many messages to her. So Eun sighed and replied to him that she was alright and that she merely had to be a model for Kim Bum.

Ki Bum replied almost instantaneously. "It's alright then, So Eun. Love you and take care."

So Eun fixed her eyes at the ceiling and smiled blissfully. She had decided to stick with Ki Bum. Love and responsibility were two matters and So Eun wanted to fulfill both. She would continue loving Ki Bum and do her best as Kim Bum's wife, acting along with Kim Bum and to help the merged company.

She then prepared herself to leave to visit Hye Sun. She was not going back to school until Hye Sun was discharged.

Ki Bum smiled in relief when So Eun replied him. He had been waiting throughout the night till noon for her reply. He guessed she must have switched off her handphone to prevent the alarm from ringing off and hence she had woken up so late and replied him only after noon. Ki Bum did not mind the late reply. He understood So Eun and loved her too deeply; hence, he would not act like a petty boyfriend who would become worked up over such a trivial matter like a late message reply.

Afterall, it must have been hard on So Eun too. Ki Bum yawned as he was tired from not sleeping. He was just about to close his eyes when someone hit him hard on his shoulders.

"Ga Eul! What was that about?" Ki Bum groaned.

Ga Eul handed him the newspaper.

Ki Bum's eyes widened and his smile faltered. He felt more tired as if he was a flower withering.

The headlines for the newspaper were about Kim Bum and So Eun's intimate relationship as husband and wife and how they publicly behaved affectionately. Photographs of them feeding each other and kissing passionately were splashed over the newspaper.

"Be ready for a fierce round of questioning by your classmates later. This is going to be frenzy!" Ga Eul warned Ki Bum casually. She understood Ki Bum's pain but both of them should understand So Eun's flight too. She was officially and rightfully Kim Bum's wife. Ever since Ki Bum's identity as Kim Bum's younger bother was exposed, many people flocked to become friends with Ki Bum. Ki Bum had felt annoyed and suffocated.

Ki Bum sighed, "I guess she has to do this. Thanks for the reminder by the way. I guess I will do my usual trick then."

Ga Eul eyed Ki Bum as he placed his head on his desk. He was going to feign deafness and blindness to his surroundings in class by pretending to fall asleep. Teachers would not dare to scold him nowadays since he was Kim Bum's younger brother too. Ga Eul knew Ki Bum hated such biased treatment shown towards him. All he wanted was to be ordinary; but sometimes, the biased treatment could be advantageous too, since Ki Bum could make use of that to escape from the gossip.

"Poor Ki Bum," Ga Eul commented.

Hyun Joong was in Hye Sun's room, staring at the sand falling in the hour-glass he had given to Hye Sun. Hye Sun had kept in her drawer in the hospital room.

"You're even harder to forget, Hye Sun. No doubt, she was my first love and she hurt me deeply. However, you are the one whom I really love. I think I love you more than her. But yet, you will never belong to me." Hyun Joong was teary eyed. His first love was a model who left to further develop her career, leaving Hyun Joong alone. Hyun Joong had entrapped himself due to her absence. He had never forgotten his first love until he met Hye Sun and he regained the new courage and strength to fall in love again. However, in the end, he could only sigh in resignation as he seemed to not just have the fate with love.

He had gone on a trip overseas after Hye Sun and Min Ho were officially together. It was during that trip, a kind female fortune teller had given him a set of the hour glass and the respective minute glasses, teaching him how to forget. He had bought an additional one, since he had to forget two loves. He had gotten over his first love, but never over Hye Sun.

"Hye Sun …" Hyun Joong called out gloomily again.

"Hyun Joong, are you thinking of her again?" Hye Sun woke up and questioned Hyun Joong after noticing the pained expression and devastation in Hyun Joong's eyes. Furthermore, he was staring at the falling sand in the hour glass. She thought he had remembered his first love again and was hurting.

Hyun just put up a smile placidly. His feelings for Hye Sun were kept to himself and So Eun; Hye Sun would and could never know that the person he was trying to forget was Hye Sun herself.

"No, I am just thinking and counting how long you have been asleep." Hyun Joong joked in his gentle and calming voice. Hye Sun smiled. "Which glass are you using now?" Hyun Joong questioned.

Hye Sun's eyes fell, "Still the same hour-glass. Sorry if I am really disappointing, but I just can't forget him so easily…" Hye Sun looked as if she was ready to burst into tears anytime.

"You are not disappointing. I know forgetting an important someone takes time and it will take a really long time when you really love that someone." Hyun Joong consoled.

"Hyun Joong, sometimes I wonder why I did not fall in love with you. You have been so caring and kind, though I know you have several flings but most of the times, you don't behave like Min Ho, Kim Bum or Kim Joon. You don't really play with girls like they are toys, changing girlfriends that often. In addition, I have known you earlier than I have known Min Ho. The way you treat me and the way he treats me …" Hye Sun laughed bitterly, mocking at herself, tears already rolling down her flushed cheeks.

"Hye Sun," Hyun Joong smiled encouragingly.

"Life does not always go as planned. Love, all the more, is unpredictable. Be strong, girl. No matter what, I am here for you. I believe Min Ho loves you but he is a spoilt young rich man who is deeply afraid of being a laughing stock and embarrassed. He is prideful too, by having many flings, it seemed to show his charm, but at the same time, he has been hurting you deeply. I guess he has not noticed that point yet since you always forgive him so readily. He has been taking advantage. This time, your decision to leave him does not mean that you two can never be together again. In fact, I think you may have brought him back to his senses and let him think clearly whether you or his occasional flings are more important."

Hye Sun cried even harder at Hyun Joong's words. He had always been so comforting to her and sometimes she would really hoped to be in love with Hyun Joong instead of Min Ho. Hyun Joong hugged Hye Sun tightly.

"This is enough, Hye Sun. I am really just contented to be able to watch over you and take care of you and be there when you need me. I love you, Hye Sun." Hyun Joong declared silently in his heart and tilted his head upwards slightly to prevent the tears in his eyes from falling out.

"Lee Min Ho?" So Eun was slightly taken aback when she noticed the tall figure loitering outside Hye Sun's room. "Timid man," So Eun commented and advanced towards him.

However, she was one step later as Min Ho had plucked up his courage and he opened the door to Hye Sun's room. So Eun hurriedly followed behind as she did not want to miss any part of the excitement that Hyun Joong and she had planned. The fact that Lee Min Ho had returned to visit Hye Sun so soon confirmed So Eun and Hyun Joong's beliefs that Min Ho still loves Hye Sun.

"Hyun Joong, I suggest you take your hands off my woman right now." Min Ho hissed dangerously, his eyes were staring straight at the sobbing Hye Sun in Hyun Joong's arms.

Hyun Joong and Hye Sun looked up and Hyun Joong purposely hugged Hye Sun more tightly though Hye Sun wanted to withdraw from the hug.

"Hyun Joong, this is the second time I am repeating my request. Don't make me repeat the third time. Get your hands off my woman." Min Ho's voice had risen.

Hyun Joong refused to budge and So Eun admired Hyun Joong's determination to protect Hye Sun. So Eun could infer clearly that Hyun Joong was trying to test Min Ho's love for Hye Sun, despite the risk of being hit by Min Ho.

"Hyun Joong, you are going to regret this. This is my last warning. Get your hands off my woman!" Min Ho advanced towards Hyun Joong who was still holding Hye Sun tightly.

"Hyun Joong, I think you better let go. He looks ready to hit you." Hye Sun whispered.

Hyun Joong smiled graciously at Hye Sun, "I won't let go of you. Don't worry about me."

Hyun Joong's lines led to Min Ho have incensed anger. Hyun Joong knew his friend well - He knew Min Ho could not tolerate Hye Sun being too intimate with other males, especially him.

Min Ho raised his hand up, ready to hit Hyun Joong, who was staring right back at him. Hye Sun closed her eyes and hugged Hyun Joong more tightly. So Eun grabbed Min Ho's outstretched arm from behind.

"Lee Min Ho, let me clarify something to you. Firstly, violence is not the way to solve problems. Only towards stinking people who are so narcissist, egoistic, spoilt and self-centered, like you, violence is needed to awake you up and bring you to your senses. Secondly, you have no right to hit Hyun Joong Oppa. He has been the one taking care of Hye Sun and giving her the love, care, concern, security, protectiveness and understanding to Hye Sun, all those emotional support that you have failed to give Hye Sun. Lastly and most importantly, Hye Sun is not your woman anymore. You are just his ex-boyfriend." So Eun ranted with much confidence.

Hyun Joong was once again amused by the petite lady's courage and flow of thoughts. "She will be one of the finest debaters." Hyun Joong chuckled lightly in his heart. Hye Sun was touched and relieved that So Eun had come to their rescue again. "Thank you, So Eun." Hye Sun was grateful.

Lee Min Ho was infuriated by So Eun's words. He wanted to retort her but realised he could not. All that So Eun had stated was loud, clear and honest.

"Alright, people, just give Min Ho a chance, please. He really loves Hye Sun." a new voice rang out and it was Kim Joon who stepped in. He went to park his car before running to meet Min Ho and Hye Sun.

"Really? How can he prove it?" So Eun questioned playfully, her eyes staring at Min Ho. So Eun was provoking Min Ho, daring Min Ho to do something.

All eyes turned to Min Ho. Hye Sun was curious whether Min Ho was willing to change himself for her. She was being hopeful again.

Min Ho took a deep breath. He would do this for Hye Sun, he had realised how much he loved Hye Sun and how much he did not want to lose her.

whoosh. ENJOY! =D

cheers!  
th1rd3ye


	11. Him and Her

Destined Choices  
CHAPTER 10

"Kim Bum, we need your help." So Eun called Kim Bum and smirked at Lee Min Ho.

Then, Hyun Joong and Min Ho rushed to support Hye Sun who was feeling a little dizzy after the commotion in the room. Kim Joon was chuckled at the sight. He admired So Eun for coming up with such a brilliant plan.

So Eun winked at Hyun Joong. Their plan was going well. Now, they were left with a final step.

Together, the five moved down and stood outside the exit of the hospital. Kim Bum had arrived and was advancing towards them.

"Hey, let me declare it first. This is not the favour that I ask of you. Together, we need your help and you should do your rightful part to help your friends too. So, you still owe me a favour. Get it?" So Eun whispered in Kim Bum's ears.

Kim Bum grinned at his wife's petty behaviour, "Araso." In Kim Bum's heart, he was commenting about his wife being so adorable, getting so worked up over a trivial matter.

Media reporters had gathered in masses in front of the six people who stood outside the hospital now. Flashes and voices could be heard audibly but not clearly since the reporters and media were busy taking photographs and discussing.

"Thank you for coming. We have decided to make things clear to you so I have called all of you to gather here." Kim Bum spoke up. He had been requested by So Eun and friends to gather the media to the hospital. "My wife, Kim So Eun, is not pregnant. She has been concerned for her friend, Goo Hye Sun. and has been visiting Hye Sun who happens to be one of my friends too." So Eun smiled gracefully at the crowd.

"Why are the famous four all here then?" a reporter shouted. This was too big a piece of news to be missed.

"Well, we are all friends of Hye Sun and …" Kim Joon spoke.

"Right now, Lee Min Ho has an announcement to make." Hyun Joong continued, with a jovial smile which melted some of the female reporters' hearts.

Attention was on Min Ho.

"Er-hmm." Min Ho cleared his throat; he had never felt so humiliated before but yet he was feeling blissful at the same time. "Lee Min ho, once you get over this, you will be fine." Min Ho convinced himself. He had to do this for himself, Hye Sun and their love.

"I, the heir of Shinhwa Company, Lee Min Ho, declare that I am going to stop being a philanderer or a flirt. I will love Goo Hye Sun with all my heart and not hurt her feelings anymore. I will be a better man and boyfriend and husband. I hereby politely dare all media to be ready to capture photographs of me having dirty sexual affairs with other women in public, because I am never going to commit such acts again. Goo Hye Sun is my most beloved woman. And in front of all of you, I would like to ask her to marry me. Hye Sun, will you marry me?" Min Ho knelt down, with a proposal ring in his hands.

The other five people were shocked. Their plan was to let Min Ho confess his love for Hye Sun and made a promise to Hye Sun in front of the media that he would change to be a better man. In the hospital room, Min Ho had said the exact same words he just announced to the media, excluding the part about marriage.

Hye Sun's tears flowed down form her eyes and she nodded her head. Min Ho jumped up and quickly grabbed Hye Sun. He pulled her into a tight embrace, slipped the ring onto her finger in haste and kissed Hye Sun passionately on the lips.

The media cheered as well as Hyun Joong and friends. Hyun Joong felt relieved at the radiant happiness showing on Hye Sun's face. He was glad she would be blissful now and that Min Ho had proven himself to be worthy of Hye Sun's love.

So Eun was touched by Min Ho's words and tears were glistening in her eyes. She used her fingers to rub her eyes to prevent her tears from escaping. Kim Bum noticed it and turned So Eun to face him. He used his fingers to brush So Eun's fringe behind, and pulled her hands down. "Silly girl," he commented with a charming smile and pulled So Eun into an embrace. He had hugged So Eun because he cared for her; he had forgotten the presence of the media. So Eun sobbed. Their plan was an overwhelming success.

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" another person among the media shouted excitedly.

So Eun and friends turned to face one another, wondering what the commotion was about. Min Ho and Hye Sun were still kissing, lost in their own blissful world.

Then, the media chorused, "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!". They were pointing to So Eun and Kim Bum.

So Eun's cheeks flushed in embarrassment as she looked up to see what Kim Bum's expression was. Kim Bum was simply amused but he pressed his lips against So Eun's. He was glad the media had requested for their kiss. He had been itching to kiss So Eun when she was sobbing in his arms. He had desired so much to caress her face lovingly but he restrained himself from doing so. He knew that this was supposed to be Min Ho and Hye Sun's event, not So Eun and his.

Double Happiness. Successful Couples. Match-made in Heaven. Enchanting and Hot and Famous Couples and Their Passionate Kisses Revealed.

These were the headlines on the newspaper in the afternoon and evening. The media worked fast.

The six were now resting and savouring their dinners. They had stayed together in Kim Bum and So Eun's house the entire day to celebrate for Min Ho and Hye Sun.

"So, should we tell them about it now?" So Eun whispered to Hyun Joong. They were alone in the balcony.

There was still one more puzzle piece to fit in – Hye Sun's pregnancy.

Hyun Joong sighed and nodded his head.

"I will make the announcement. It has been hard on you," So Eun patted Hyun Joong on his back. She knew his pain and his sacrifice.

"As long as she is happy, I am willing. Min Ho is basically a good man." Hyun Joong smiled but So Eun could sense his melancholy.

"Hey! What are you two doing there? Committing adultery?" Kim Joon joked.

Hyun Joong and So Eun eyed each other and laughed loudly. They walked out of the balcony and joined the rest.

Kim Bum hugged So Eun from behind and kissed her gently on her neck. So Eun turned to face him and the two indulged in a passionate kiss on the lips. So Eun was trying to uphold her responsibility of being a good wife to Kim Bum, satisfying his desires from time to time. She did not detest being intimate with Kim Bum, but she knew she was not doing her commitments out of love, hence she felt a little guilty. However, So Eun convinced herself that it was alright since she knew Kim Bum had continued having flings too. "I am not the only unfaithful one. We both are just acting and playing along because the circumstances require us to. No harm done."

Kim Bum had kissed So Eun because he felt like it. He could not forget the previous night with her. He missed her lips, her fragrance and the entire her . In his heart, So Eun had gained an important and special place and was irreplaceable. He desired her but he was sure that desire was not equivalent to love.

"Hyun Joong, let's kiss too!" Kim Joon ran to catch Hyun Joong as the two couples were behaving intimately, lost in their own worlds, neglecting Kim Joon and Hyun Joong, the two highly sought after bachelors. Hyun Joong chortled and ran away from Kim Joon.

The six were having great fun.

Then So Eun stopped her kiss with Kim Bum.

"I have something to announce," her voice rang out loud and clear.

"Hye Sun is three weeks pregnant." The words silenced the people.

"What?" Min Ho and Hye Sun exclaimed the loudest.

"We kept it from you because you were still emotionally unstable then." Hyun Joong interrupted before So Eun could answer.

"I am going to be a father!" Min Ho cried out.

"I am going to be a mother!" Hye Sun shrieked in surprise.

"Oh My God!" Kim Joon let out a gasp and everyone turned towards him.

Laughter filled the place.

Ki Bum felt a little upset when he saw the newspaper in the afternoon.

"They kissed again." He repeated that lone to himself profusely. He had an ill premonition that he was losing So Eun.

"No, I must believe in her." He convinced himself again and again.

A few weeks later, Hye Sun was to be married to Min Ho. So Eun still had not attended school yet since she was busying herself with Hye Sun's wedding preparations.

"Hyun Joong, I think I should return this to you." Hye Sun lifted the set of hour and minute glasses.

Hyun Joong waved his hand and answered, "There is no need to. A gift is a gift. You can pass it on to others who may need it. I can't take it back. I have already given it to you."

"Like my heart." Hyun Joong continued his answer silently in his heart. His feelings for Hye Sun would never be reciprocated but he could never withdraw his feelings of love for her too.

Soon, Hye Sun was walking down the aisle. Min Ho was waiting impatiently. The two lovers were smiling gleefully.

"Mr Lee Min ho, will you take Miss Goo Hye Sun to be your wedded wife …" The priest had wanted to continue but was interrupted by Lee Min Ho's anxious answer, "Yes, I do and I do! Just get on with it quickly!"

Hye Sun nudged Min Ho, frowning. Hye Sun wanted a perfect and romantic wedding but Min Ho's anxiety was embarrassing but at the same time Hye Sun could feel his strong love for her.

The people laughed and the media snapped more photographs. Ki Bum was attending the wedding ceremony too. He felt joyous for Hye Sun but yet dejected because he had missed the wedding ceremony between Kim Bum and So Eun. He could have objected to their marriage then and things would have been different.

Ki Bum eyed So Eun in her simple bridesmaid gown. She was still as beautiful as ever and Kim Bum was also handsomely dressed in his groomsman suit. "They looked so perfect and compatible together." Ki Bum thought bitterly.

The wedding ceremony proceeded on.

"Miss Goo Hye Sun, will you take Mr Lee Min Ho to be your wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till in death you part?"

"Yes, I do." Hye Sun declared meekly and blissfully.

"And with this ring I thee wed, and with my body I thee honor, and pledge my faithfulness," Hye Sun pinched Min Ho's arm, implying forcefully for him to slowly exchange the sacred vows.

The two of them exchanged and Min Ho hastily lifted up Hye Sun's veil and kissed her. He then carried her in his arms and ran. Hye Sun laughed in sheer delight and surprise.

The groom and bride had left hurriedly.

Chortles and chuckles echoed in the hall.

"Does that remind you of our marriage?" Kim Bum probed So Eun as he went forward to hold her hand.

So Eun smiled and nodded her head, staring at the floor. Their wedding was not a pleasant experience for her. She had married Kim Bum due to circumstances but Min Ho and Hye Sun married out of love.

Kim Bum chuckled once again as he recalled about their wedding night. So Eun's tears at the wedding ceremony and her calling out his name on their first night of marriage were fond memories as he truly believed that So Eun had happily married him despite seemingly forced to.

The wedding dinner was a success too. So Eun met Ki Bum but was unable to converse much with him since she was pulled away by Kim Bum to socialize with other rich important guests.

Ki Bum could only maintain a weak plastered smile on his face as he moved back to his seat. He did not want to spoil the buoyant spirits of people but his heart ached at the sight of his brother holding hands with So Eun, walking further and further away from him.

So Eun too felt that Ki Bum and she were becoming more and more distant. "Never mind, I will be going back to school soon. Everything will be fine."

-  
ENJOY! 3

CHEERS TO ALL  
th1rd3ye


	12. Us

Destined Choices  
CHAPTER 11

"Are you sure you don't need to drink some water?" Kim Bum asked, smiling at the sight of So Eun rushing to swallow her food. She was returning to school after such a long period of time.

So Eun did not even have the time to reply Kim Bum as her mouth was full. She could not wake up in time since she had switched off her handphone the previous night. Kim Bum chuckled and handed a glass of orange juice to So Eun. He then took a tissue and wiped the bits of food on So Eun's lips.

So Eun nodded her head in appreciation. Kim Bum and she had been husband and wife for some time, thus, she was already used to his presence and actions. So Eun knew Kim Bum treated her well but So Eun still could not feel love for him. Her heart and thoughts were always on Ki Bum. She had been waiting for this day to come. She could return to school and spend more time with Ki Bum. Planning to make full use of school as a proper reason, So Eun was prepared and was hoping to be able to get rid of the seemingly widening distance between Ki Bum and her.

"I've to rush!" So Eun grabbed her bag and ran off. She was wearing a plain blue dress which clung onto her body, and a white jacket which made her elegant and innocent. As she rushed past Kim Bum, Kim Bum could sniff a wheeze of her strawberry champagne perfume.

"Hey! I will send you to school! The media should be there and you should know that we have to be the best couple …" Kim Bum stood up from his chair and pulled So Eun's hand. So Eun obliged.

On the drive to the school, Kim Bum and So Eun exchanged words briefly on topics revolving the company, So Eun's return to school and Hye Sun and Min Ho's wedding. Upon reaching the school, the two of them in the car had become the centre of attention. Reporters sprung out and cameramen were busy snapping photographs of them.

Kim Bum opened the door for So Eun and So Eun murmured to him, "The media is seriously … This is getting more and more tiring." So Eun stepped out of the car, putting on a gracious smile.

"Just put on with it." Kim Bum whispered to So Eun, with a charming smile plastered on his face. Kim Bum then held So Eun's hand and strolled with her to the main gate of her school. Students were also gathered in front of the gate, watching the amazingly compatible couple, walking together hand-in-hand. Kim Bum and So Eun had been a hot topic in conversations everywhere and also the subjects of much envy and jealousy. Ga Eul and Ki Bum were further away from the couple as they were already within the school compounds.

Ga Eul turned to fix her eyes on Ki Bum. His eyes revealed the utmost sadness and his smile had faltered. All of a sudden, Ga Eul felt as if Ki Bum had aged and had become a despondent middle-aged man. Her heart felt a pang of pain and a sense of helplessness soon took over. There she was, watching the man she loved so much and secretly suffering silently, and she could not do anything to help him relieve any of his heartaches or solve his problems. Ga Eul then turned her attention to So Eun who was smiling and standing beside the charming Kim Bum. In addition, Ga Eul had to bear the pain of watching her loved one with her best friend together, and also provide all the help and support she could to them. Ga Eul sighed silently as she gave Ki Bum a light pat on his back, to show him some support. Ki Bum smiled bitterly.

"Alright, we have reached. Thank you, my dear husband." So Eun thanked Kim Bum, with the sweetest smile she could ever manage.

Kim Bum gently caressed So Eun's cheeks and pinched them. "No need for formalities, my dearest. We are husband and wife already, but I think a 'thank you' isn't sufficient to show our love and appreciation for each other." Kim Bum grinned.

Many loud remarks could be heard, "Oh!", "Wow!", and "So perfect!" when Kim Bum placed his lips on So Eun's. They were at it again. They were kissing in front of the mass public and media again. Kim Bum wrapped his arms around So Eun's waist and pulled her into a tight embrace, and pulling So Eun into a deeper and more passionate kiss with his lips simultaneously. Kim Bum understood how the media worked and that to boost the company's shares, his reputation, image and relationship with So Eun were crucial factors. With such a lovely dramatic kiss in front of everyone, people would naturally think that they were totally deeply in love and that they seemed to be inseparable. Kim Bum could not help but feel pleased with himself.

Kim Bum released his grip on So Eun when the school bell rang. "Bye, honey!" Kim Bum pecked So Eun once more on her cheeks and watched as So Eun moved into the school.

"Brilliant!" Kim Bum commented as he ambled to his car, prepared to return to his company.

So Eun felt a tap on her shoulder as she entered the school.

"Ga Eul! I miss you so much!" So Eun hugged her best friend.

"Really? I thought you have forgotten all about me. You have not been calling me or updating me about anything." Ga Eul playfully teased.

"Mianhaeyo (Sorry). I …" So Eun wanted to explain but Ga Eul interrupted her. Strangely, So Eun felt relieved when Ga Eul interrupted her, as she knew she could not come up with valid reasons for not contacting Ga Eul. So Eun realised that she had been too involved in being Mrs Kim and aiding Hye Sun to fight for her happiness.

"Let's head for classes! So Eun, I bet you have a lot to talk with Ki Bum. Don't worry; I will keep a lookout for you two lovebirds!" Ga Eul whispered conspiringly as she pulled the man she loved and her best friend together. Tagging behind the two, Ga Eul successfully hid her grief again.

However, between So Eun and Ki Bum, things were not as simpler and easy as before. With Ga Eul behind them, the link between them seemed to disappear too. A sense of loss overwhelmed the two of them at the same time. There was just total awkwardness between the two of them, like they were just two strangers who had never met each other and suddenly thrown into a closed room together.

"So how have you been?" Ki Bum decided to take the initiative. He really did not want to lose So Eun.

"Alright, I guess." So Eun replied and then added on, "A little hectic, I guess." So Eun was appalled at the minimal of words in her reply to Ki Bum. The two of them used to talk non-stop about everything under the sun. However, right then, So Eun could not find more words to speak of.

Ki Bum nodded his head in silent agreement as his thoughts drifted to the frequent news about So Eun and Kim Bum kissing and their advertisements for the couple wear. "Life must have really been hectic for you since you are Kim Bum's wife." Ki Bum mumbled despairingly.

"Huh? Ki Bum?" So Eun did not catch Ki Bum's murmurs.

"So Eun, let's just get back to class! If you have any questions, feel free to approach me. I am always here for you. Maybe, we can organize an outing for the three of us again! We have not gone out together for ages!" Ki Bum optimistically suggested, putting on a bright smile.

"So Eun is back in school finally and I should be happy. The distance between us must have been caused by the reduction in times we meet each other. I must take this opportunity to find our love and happiness back, we can be who we used to be and we can spend our times like how we used to. Stay positive and keep things going, Kim Ki Bum!" Ki Bum encouraged himself to put on a strong front.

So Eun beamed at Ki Bum as she could sense his vigor and buoyant spirits. She could feel the same old Ki Bum was back to his usual cheery and playful self. At that point of time, So Eun truly believed that Ki Bum and she could return to how they were like in the past – the intimate and close lovers who could share everything with each other.

-  
3 HWAITING / PAITING! =D ENJOY! =]

cheers and loves and hugs  
th1rd3ye


	13. Their Choices

Destined Choices  
CHAPTER 12

The following school days were of the same old routine.

Kim Bum would kiss her passionately right in front of everyone and then she would meet up with Ga Eul and Ki Bum. After school, the three best friends would go to Ga Eul's house to do all that they want. Ga Eul's house was the only place So Eun could go to without getting the attention she detested.

The media was infiltrating her personal life and she could do nothing about it.

As for Kim Bum, he was busying himself with an upcoming project that he seldom returns home. In fact, he had never returned home for the last few days. Either he stayed in his office, or he would be staying in Linda's apartment. Linda had been calling him to accompany and he missed her too.

"I guess a few nights with her won't hurt." Kim Bum shrugged his shoulders after a phone call from Linda. She had prepared a sumptuous candlelight dinner for him.

B&L.

Kim Bum's mind could not erase the image of the tattoo of the two butterflies with these initials on Linda's shoulder. He had tried asking her but she merely replied him with a wry smile and a passionate kiss.

Linda was such a mystery and it was why Kim Bum was interested to continue to go out with her.

B&L.

"Boy and Linda." Kim Bum mused and chuckled at his juvenile guess.

So Eun walked around her room and stared hard at her own wedding photo.

"If it were Ki Bum, would I be standing here alone in this spacious and thinking about the past? If only I had checked who I was to marry, would I be feeling the same regrets?" So Eun bit her lower lip.

No doubt, Kim Bum was a charming and doting husband. However, his ambitions were really great and he enjoyed manipulating the media. He also loved the attention thrown upon him.

Kim Bum was the total opposite from her.

"To think that people say that opposites attract …" So Eun sighed. She stared hard at her handphone now and was tempted to listen to the specialized alarm that Ki Bum created for her.

Somehow, she lost the strength to press the button to listen to it.

So Eun sighed again.

Despite the three of them trying their best to bring themselves back to the past, they all realised that they could not do it. Although none of them spoke about it, So Eun knew that the three of them were facing the same problem. So Eun was deeply grateful to Ga Eul who always tried to create more opportunities for Ki Bum and her…

"So Eun and Ki Bum, please, do keep yourselves busy in my room. I am going to make us some food in the kitchen!"

"So Eun and Ki Bum, I am going to watch my favourite show now. Please do not come out to disturb me!"

"So Eun and Ki Bum …"

That was Ga Eul, always attempting to keep Ki Bum and her, stuck in a room together. So Eun let out a giggle when she thought of Ga Eul's silly lies. However, Ga Eul's attempts were not really successful.

Stuck in Ga Eul's room, Ki Bum and So Eun had nothing to converse about, initially. After they began to talk about their schoolwork and everything else, whenever the topic of So Eun's marriage to Kim Bum came up, their conversation reached a dead end.

Silence reigned in the room.

The past which they had shared together, so blissfully, would be the next topic they would talk about.

"Do you remember the alarm that you created for me? I am still using it. It is the only alarm that can wake me up!" So Eun laughed.

"You sleep like a pig! A dead log! I bet none of anyone can wake you up! That alarm is a miracle!" Ki Bum chortled too. He could recall So Eun's sleeping face on his bed. She was sleeping so deeply. Her smile on her face accentuated her elegance and made her appear like an angel. He was so in love with her.

"Right! All thanks to you for creating the miracle for me then!" So Eun smiled.

The two would continue all about the past they shared together.

However, silence would reign once again soon.

At the end of the conversation, realization hit them so hard that they were left speechless.

The past, which they were talking about, was their desired destination.

They would love to return to it but they would never be able to reach there ever again.

They could not reverse time.

They could not undo the choices they had made.

They could not go back to the pleasant and memorable past.

The past was only memories and nothing more.

They had made their choices, not knowing the future lying ahead of them, then.

Choices were the fundamental strings of Destiny.

Destiny had put in place many strings for each and every one of us.

So Eun, Ki Bum and even Ga Eul, Kim Bum and Linda, had chosen to let go of some strings and pull some strings. They could only depend on themselves and their choices to move on with their lives until their final destinies.

Afterall, all lives end with death.

Destiny will have an end, too.

All objects are born in a way, and they will die in a way eventually.

It is a cycle.

What will they end up with?

REVIEWS PLEASE:P

CHEERS! =]

th1rd3ye


	14. His Cold Fury

Destined Choices  
CHAPTER 13

Kim Bum returned home during the wee hours and found his wife sleeping holding her handphone tightly.

His lips curved upwards.

He had chosen to return home earlier as Linda was already in deep slumber and he missed So Eun.

This was the first time he missed someone so much, particularly a lady, who was coincidentally just supposed to be his wife in name only.

A mischievous smirk replaced the smile on his face.

She was just supposed to be a brilliant tool for his plan to become a success. However, he seemed to have too many feelings placed into his tool. His tool was no longer a tool, but a living person, whom he missed.

"Great, Kim Bum?! A professional heartbreaker like you has feelings for a fake wife? How cool is that?" Kim Bum mocked at himself, silently. His eyes were fixed on the sleeping So Eun.

"An angel," Kim Bum recalled his first impression of So Eun.

"She really looks like one innocent angel, sleeping so peacefully, with such a special aura of grace and elegance." Kim Bum thought as he leaned forward to place a peck on her foreword.

Love was a foreign word to Kim Bum, much more unfamiliar as a feeling to him, since his status was a professional heartbreaker. Such a status would require Kim Bum never to place his real feelings on anyone or someone, much less love anyone.

He pulled her handphone carefully from her hands and placed it on the table beside their bed.

Kim Bum quickly took his shower and slipped onto the bad, besides So Eun. He playfully kissed So Eun on the lips before turning in…

Who would expect the next morning to be so disastrous?

Kim Bum woke up early and prepared breakfast for his wife. Even though he had not been returning home for nights, he made it a point to rush home and prepared himself to send her to school, so that the media would not be able to make a fuss over anything.

Indeed, the media had titled them as the "Most Perfect Couple". They had also given up following them to school and work everyday now, since they were convinced that Kim Bum and So Eun were totally and madly in deep love with each other.

Humming a sweet love ballad to himself, Kim Bum stepped into their room.

"Kim So Eun, wake up now! Or else, Kim Ki Bum will hurry here and sweep you off your feet! Kim Ki Bum will kiss Kim So Eun! Sleeping Beauty awakes! Hahahaha!"

So Eun's specialized alarm rang out loud.

So Eun jolted up immediately and smiled radiantly. She took her handphone and switched off her alarm. What she failed to realise were how her handphone had ended up on the table and Kim Bum's presence in their room.

Kim Bum stood rooted to the ground.

That laughter was unmistakable.

It belonged to his younger brother, Kim Ki Bum.

Each and every word confessed by Ki Bum, to So Eun, sunk into Kim Bum's mind.

What stung Kim Bum's heart deeper was So Eun's blissful reaction upon hearing the alarm.

All the days that they had being husband and wife, Kim So Eun had never showed such glowing blissfulness.

"Not with me, she was not so happy with me." Kim Bum clenched his fists.

"What was that?" Kim Bum hissed in a low and menacing voice.

So Eun finally sensed Kim Bum's presence and the looming danger ahead.

"Kim Bum… I…" So Eun was at a loss of words.

"What was that? Don't make me repeat my question for the third time or you will truly regret it!" Kim Bum's face was contorted into a frame of cool fury. Though his brows were not furrowed and his lips did not form a frown, his eyes were menacingly piercing. His fists were clenched tightly and his lips were pursed together. He was holding his fury in.

Too cold. Too angry. Too scary.

The above three adjectives were what So Eun would use to describe Kim Bum.

"It is just my alarm." So Eun answered truthfully, with a sheepish smile on her face. She was hoping that Kim Bum would soften up a little. He had transformed into a man whom she had never seen before.

A furious man who was holding all his rage within his body, keeping his cold and hard stare, and, stony face.

He was an explosive, So Eun knew.

"Who is Ki Bum to you? I want nothing but the truth!" Kim Bum snapped.

He was losing his patience.

He was losing his logical mind.

All along, he thought he was the one in control of their whole act. He was supposed to be the dominating person. However, So Eun had cleverly hid some truth from him and he could not take it lying down.

In addition, it was related to Ki Bum.

From young, Ki Bum had been the one whom everyone cared about, after he was sick. No matter how hard Kim Bum tried to do exceptionally well in all aspects, his parents never cared for him like they do for Ki Bum.

That was why he wanted revenge.

He needed So Eun to help him get his revenge back at his parents.

He wanted full control of the company, bringing it to its greatest peak, and then to destroy the company right in the face of his parents.

He wanted to show them so desperately that business should never be as important as their sons, especially a son trying so hard to gain the parental love that he yearned so much.

However, the unexpected had caught him by surprise.

"Ki Bum is my lover." So Eun closed her eyes and stated the truth.

"Lover." The word pierced through Kim Bum's heart and mind.

"Lover." Kim Bum repeated the word to himself.

"Lover. You two are lovers! You!" Kim Bum was enraged.

He breathed in deeply, putting in much effort in stabilizing and composing himself, and ambled towards So Eun.

So Eun eyed him as he walked near her.

"I am sorry." So Eun could only manage these three words and nothing more.

"Thanks for being sorry; but I guess, you will not be returning to school today. We have some debts to clear." Kim Bum's heart was palpitating hard. Logic was thrown off in his mind. Rage had taken control of him.

"Kim Bum, I …"

So Eun did not manage to complete her sentence as Kim Bum forcefully crashed his lips upon hers…

There was no turning back.

ENJOY! =]

CHEERS! =]

th1rd3ye


	15. Their Pains

Destined Choices  
CHAPTER 14

"Look, So Eun, I just want to make it clear to you that we are husband and wife. Though we are no in love with each other like how we should be, I still expect the two of us to respect this marriage and not commit adultery." Kim Bum stated as he dressed himself.

"The media must not get hold of this news. I want you… I declare that you must settle your relationship with Ki Bum today. I want to be there when you speak to him, if you cannot muster enough courage to do it, at least I will be there to help you. Break up with him, Kim So Eun." Kim Bum commanded without pausing for breaths. He was more than furious. However, deep within, he felt grief and disappointment. He was furious at So Eun for betraying him, but he was at the same time, angry and confused with himself for having queer feelings towards So Eun and her betrayal.

"Since when did she matter so much to me? It must be because her lover is Ki Bum… That must be why I am so worked up. I just cannot and do not wish to lose to Ki Bum." Kim Bum convinced himself.

"Look, So Eun, I just want to make it clear to you that we are husband and wife. Though we are no in love with each other like how we should be, I still expect the two of us to respect this marriage and not commit adultery." So Eun sneered, repeating Kim Bum's words with dripping sarcasm.

Kim Bum turned to see a smirking So Eun.

"Why don't you practice what you preach, sir? Don't commit adultery!" So Eun retorted. Even though she was in the wrong, she did not want to yield to Kim Bum. He had been toying and flirting with so many females for run. So Eun had committed adultery out of love, not leisure.

"You are the one in the wrong and you still… Are you jealous? I can stop having those relationships with them if you would like me to. I will focus on you every day and night then." Kim Bum leaned towards So Eun who was still in bed.

"No, I don't care about you and all those girls. What I want to say is that I love Ki Bum and I don't want to give up our love so easily." So Eun announced daringly. Her eyes bored right into Kim Bum's eyes.

"What? Woman, I think you need a brain wash." Kim Bum snapped. "Did she just blatantly object to my instructions?" Kim Bum was infuriated.

"What? Man, I think you are the one who need a brain wash and also scrubbing for your dirty ears. I just said so clearly and audibly that I was not going to give up Ki Bum." So Eun hissed. She was fuming as well.

What rights did he have to order her like this?

She was not to be trifled with.

"Kim So Eun, you should know your status." Kim Bum sternly warned. "You are my wife, and you better do my bidding. You should know that you should remain faithful to me, and not to Ki Bum. The one whom you should love is me, your husband, and not my brother!" Kim Bum could no longer tolerate her arguments any further.

Kim Bum once again crashed his lips against So Eun. He wanted to show her that she belonged to him only. So Eun tried to push Kim Bum back but she was too weak. She then kicked him in the groin and Kim Bum retreated.

"Kim Sang Bum, stop it! Kissing me and having sex with me do not make me your woman totally." So Eun was pissed off. He was obviously hinting to her that he was the domineering person and she was in his possession.

Si Eun breathed in deeply as she tried to regain control of her logical mind and also to allow her pounding heart to calm down a little. Whenever he reached for her to caress her or to act intimately with her, So Eun found her heart thumping faster and harder. She did not comprehend her feelings towards Kim Bum as well.

"If you are not going to break up with him, I will do it for you!"

Kim Bum's sharp and dangerous words knocked So Eun's brave self down. Kim Bum had all the means in the world to harm and hurt Ki Bum.

So Eun gulped her saliva down and faced Kim Bum directly, "I will do it myself. Just promise me that you will not hurt him in any ways."

"Are you striking a deal with me?" Kim Bum's lopsided smirk appeared and he tilted his eyebrow.

"Yes, I am. Kim Bum, I agree to be faithful to you if you promise me to not touch or harm or hurt Ki Bum in any ways. I will break up with him in your presence too." So Eun decided to yield. She had to; she did not want to risk Ki Bum and hurt him just because of her pride and stubbornness.

"Deal, so you are alright with me flirting around?" Kim Bum questioned mockingly.

"Just flirt with them whenever and wherever you want to. Please just do not get caught by the media. I will call Ki Bum now. We shall meet tonight. I will message you the place and time. You can pick me up after your work in your company." So Eun listed out her plans briefly.

It seemed like she had to give up Ki Bum much earlier. She sighed as she shut her eyes. She grabbed onto her handphone tightly.

Kim Bum felt vehemence building up in his body.

He was not pleased and satisfied with So Eun's answer. He wanted her to mind about the fact that he flirted around. He wanted her to be concerned about him committing adultery. However, she merely shrugged it off so casually, and could continue to be so silent and serene.

"She must be thinking of Ki Bum now." Kim Bum thought wrathfully as he spotted So Eun closing her eyes and clenching her handphone.

"Lovers, how could they?" Kim Bum stepped away from the room, heading towards his company. "Never mind. Tonight is the end for them. I will make sure of it."

"Ga Eul, I need your help. Can you help me inform Ki Bum that I have to meet him tonight? Can we meet in your house?" So Eun called Ga Eul.

"Why can't you call him yourself?" Ga Eul inquired.

"Ga Eul, Kim Bum found out about Ki Bum and I. We needed to talk. I figured out that your house will be the best location."

"What?" So Eun could hear Ga Eul gasp.

"I have to break up with him. Kim Bum wants to be there when I settle this with Ki Bum." So Eun continued her story.

"I will arrange the meeting but I am not breathing a single word to him about you having to break up with him. It is best that you tell him this directly." Ga Eul spoke sternly, with her heart sinking. She knew that Ki Bum would be devastated and she could not bear the thoughts of watching him suffer again. She sighed.

"I know. Thanks, Ga Eul! You are really my best friend!" So Eun ended the call dejectedly.

"How I wish that I am your best friend and his girlfriend… I guess life is really not a bed of roses." Ga Eul lamented with teary eyes. Her heart was aching, but there was no one to stop the pain, and no one to aid her to recover from her breaking heart.

Ga Eul began to message Ki Bum.

"Love is pain… How true." So Eun wrapped herself with the thick blanket. She had to rest. She was fatigued physically, emotionally and mentally. She could only pray and hope for the best when the night arrived and they had to face the music.

Cheers and Loves to all of you!

3

SMILES! FIGHTING! =]

th1rd3ye


	16. Their Sorrows

Destined Choices  
CHAPTER 15

Kim Bum hurriedly left the company to rush for the meeting at Ga Eul's house tonight. For the whole afternoon, he could not keep a focused mind on his work. His thoughts kept drifting back to So Eun and Ki Bum. As he imagined the two of them getting intimate with each other for such a long period of time, he was not only disgusted, but also depressed.

Once seated comfortably in his car, Kim Bum hit the steering wheel hard.

"What the hell is this? Why am I feeling so angry? Why am I so agitated over So Eun and Ki Bum? Where the hell is this grief coming from?" Kim Bum ranted out loudly to himself.

Kim Bum stared hard at the mirror and scrutinised himself.

"My eyes are rather seductive still and I did not grow fat either. What the hell? The problem is not with me! It is all Ki Bum! Why must it always be him? Even So Eun also…" Kim Bum decided to drive to his destination.

Meanwhile, So Eun was already waiting and preparing herself for the worst in Ga Eul's room.

"So Eun, are you sure that you are able to do it? I mean, I don't mind helping you to retort Kim Bum too. Are you really going to just succumb to Kim Bum?" Ga Eul inquired. Though she knew So Eun could never divorce Kim Bum, she had always believed that So Eun would want to stick to Ki Bum for eternity. She really had faith that their love was unbreakable. However, just right after Kim Bum realised their adultery affair, So Eun was ready to give it up.

Ga Eul shook her head in disbelief.

"Ga Eul, it is the best for all of us. I am sorry. You had helped us so much but yet I had to give it up like this…" So Eun apologised genuinely. So Eun had given in to Kim Bum because of several reasons.

Firstly, she knew she was at fault but Kim Bum had been flirting too, but she was not as shameless as him. Secondly, she did not want Kim Bum to hurt Ki Bum in any way. Thirdly, she had felt that her love for Ki Bum was faltering. The two of them had been trying so hard to get back to how they were in the past, but somehow, it was getting tougher and harder. No matter how hard they tried, they could not mould their present into their past. Sorrow was inevitable though, since they really had loved and created many pleasant memories together.

"Ding Dong…"

"It should be him…" So Eun mumbled as Ga Eul rushed to open the door.

"Ki Bum, you are here! Take a seat first! So Eun is already waiting." Ga Eul led Ki Bum in. "Ki Bum, please survive through this. You can do it." Ga Eul prayed silently in her heart. She was afraid that Ki Bum could not take it.

Ki Bum gave Ga Eul a slight smile and moved to a seat in the kitchen. He supposed he knew what was coming now.

Afterall, he had felt the distancing in his relationship with So Eun. He had this ominous feeling that they had to break up really soon. Though he had these depressing thoughts, he never thought that the day for them to break up would be so fast and so soon. He had never expected Kim Bum to know about this matter too since he only thought that So Eun was the one who wanted to just be friends with him.

"So Eun, I guess our love can't last… I guess your love for me is diminishing while my love for you is just not enough. We can never return to how we were." Ki Bum shut his eyes and inhaled in a deep breath as Ga Eul silently stepped out of the house. So Eun had appeared in the kitchen then.

"Ki Bum," So Eun called out casually, with no love in her voice. Her voice was still lovely and comforting but there were no emotions attached to it.

Ki Bum looked up and revealed a small smile again. He could not manage any bigger smiles or any grins. The pain in him was so unbearable. He felt like begging So Eun not to leave him but he could not do it. He did not want to force her to stay by his side or allow her to see his weak side.

"Let's break up, So Eun!" Ki Bum decided to take the initiative. He could see from So Eun's face that she did not know how to speak to him. Her lips were tightly pursed and she was twirling her fingers non-stop. Those were her expressions which gave her away. Every time she did not know how to speak her mind directly, she would unconsciously start showing such expressions.

On So Eun's face, there was only shock. "How did you know…?" So Eun wanted to ask how Ki Bum knew what she wanted to say but was interrupted by a stream of noises created by someone pressing the doorbell without nay patience.

"Ding dong! Ding dong! Ding dong…"

So Eun stomped to the door and was greeted by an irritated Kim Bum.

"What took you so long to open the door? Is Ki Bum here already? Have you finished the matter?" Kim Bum strode in and faced Ki Bum who stood up from his seat.

"Hyung!" Ki Bum called out politely, masking his nervousness.

"You still dare to call me Hyung? Do you even remember that I am your elder brother? Do you even treat me as your elder brother? How could you commit adultery with So Eun? You…!" Kim Bum's hand was already in the air, ready to punch Ki Bum, when So Eun's voice rang out.

"Remember our deal!"

Kim Bum glared at Ki Bum as he allowed his hand to slide back down to his side. He grabbed So Eun to his side and put his hand around her waist firmly and tightly.

"What deal? What is going on?" Ki Bum asked in bewilderment.

So Eun stared hard at Kim Bum as he spoke, "So Eun and me made a deal. I found out about your affair. As long as she ends her stupid and disgusting affair with you, I will not touch you in any way."

"That's it? Is that why you want to break up with me, So Eun? If that is the reason, I take back my words. I do not want to break up with you! I still love you!" Ki Bum burst out. If So Eun were to break up with him just because she wanted to protect him, he would never agree to it.

"You idiot! What did you just say? You love her? She is your sister-in-law! You!" Kim Bum was ready to hit Ki Bum really hard. Kim Bum's blood was literally boiling.

So Eun stopped Kim Bum and stated, "Ki Bum, I am sorry. I have to break up with you! It is not just to protect you. Our break up will do all of us good. Ga Eul has been there for you, for such a long time. Did you ever realise it? It pains my heart when I see her tolerating when we are happily enjoying the company of each other! I did love you, Ki Bum. However, didn't you feel the distance between us now? We had been trying hard, the both of us, to go back to the past. It is impossible to achieve, Ki Bum! I am sorry! I am really sorry! Let's just break up!"

"So Eun…" Ki Bum could not believe what he was hearing. It seemed like So Eun was really giving up their love. She did no longer love him as passionately as before. The past was really just the past. They could not return to it again.

Kim Bum was taken aback as well. He could not hide his smile as he pondered her words, "the distance between us…trying hard…impossible to achieve…"

"Does that mean that she does not love him as much now?" Kim Bum wondered. Somehow, he could feel that the anger and despair he felt early dissipated. Joy was settling in instead.

"So Eun, do you not love me anymore?" Ki Bum questioned directly. That was the answer he wanted to hear the most though he was afraid of a dreadful answer.

"I am sorry, Ki Bum." So Eun replied.

It was not that she did not love him anymore, she did. However, the love she had for him was not as deep as before. Even she herself was confused and lost about her own feelings. She only knew that the love that Ki Bum and she once shared, the deep and passionate love, could only be part of their wonderful past and nothing more. They could no longer maintain that lovely relationship.

"Alright then, let's break up! However, I have to say this first. If he ever bullies you, I will be here for you. I will be always ready to protect you and keep you company. My love for you will remain strong. As for Ga Eul, I will tell her that I am sorry. So Eun, do take care!" Ki Bum declared bravely.

"Thank you, Ki Bum!" So Eun's tears were falling.

"No worries, Kim Ki Bum! I will make her the happiest woman on Earth. I will be the best husband!" Kim Bum pulled So Eun nearer and left, sending Ki Bum one last threatening deathly glare.

Ki Bum sighed as he watched the two of them leave.

"Kim Bum, you better keep your words. So Eun, I still love you. Ga Eul, I am sorry…" Ki Bum whipped his handphone and decided to call Ga Eul back. He had to make things clear to her. He had to tell her his truthful feelings towards So Eun. He had to narrate what had happened between Kim Bum, So Eun and him.

Back in Kim Bum's car, So Eun kept crying. Her shoulders were shaking. Though Kim Bum had felt really satisfied at her answer just then, he could feel his heart aching for So Eun. He was at a loss. Kim So Eun was the first woman who cried in his company.

Kim Bum took one last glance at So Eun and then started to drive really fast. His car zoomed on the roads and they finally arrived at a dark and empty carpark at an isolated place.

"Get out and then continue crying!" Kim Bum ordered as he opened the car door for So Eun. So Eun did not know how to react to him. Kim Bum was the first man who never consoled her when she was crying. In her mind, she was chiding Kim Bum for being so ungentlemanly. In her heart, she was still in pain about the loss of Ki Bum.

Kim Bum pulled So Eun out and before she could let out a yelp, So Eun's head crashed onto the broad chest of Kim Bum.

The wind was howling and blowing. The night was chilly and cold. Kim Bum embraced So Eun securely and firmly.

"Just cry! The wind can help to dry your tears and no one will hear your annoying cries here. I can always get a new shirt too!" Kim Bum spoke randomly, assuring and consoling So Eun in the best way he could.

So Eun was amused by Kim Bum and she hugged Kim Bum tightly back.

The wind was howling and blowing strongly. The night was chilly and cold. However, the aching hearts of Kim Bum and So Eun were warm and beating. At that point of time, both of them were really glad to have each other, though they did not say so.

THANKS!

CHEERS! =D

th1rd3ye


	17. Her Smile

Destined Choices  
CHAPTER 16

"So Eun, I am going for work! I have applied leave for you today. Hyun Joong and Kim Joon will be coming here to accompany you. Take care!" Kim Bum told So Eun in his soothing voice. He knew that her sorrow would not be easily gone overnight. Thus, he decided to leave her some time.

However, Kim Bum's faith in her was still wavering, even though So Eun had broken up with Ki Bum, right in front of him. Therefore, he had called Hyun Joong and Kim Joon over. He needed people to help him look after So Eun.

So Eun merely nodded her head as she could understand that Kim Bum could not place total trust in her. In addition, she missed Hyun Joong and would love to seek some wisdom from him. Kim Joon would be fun to hang out with. Maybe she would feel better after meeting these two men.

So Eun then stared hard at her new handphone which Kim Bum had gotten for her. Her previous phone was down the chute, into a heap of garbage. To her surprise, Kim Bum had messaged her right after he stepped out not long ago.

"Hey, take care! I will be back early tonight. We will have dinner outside. Have fun with Hyun Joong and Joon!"

So Eun gave a little smile to herself. She could sense Kim Bum's concern towards her but she was still not in love with him and his questionable antics used against her. No doubt, she had some positive feelings towards Kim Bum, but So Eun was sure that it was not love yet.

Just then, the door bell rang and So Eun found herself meeting Hyun Joong.

"Hey! Are you alright?" Hyun Joong asked with a knowing smile, as he handed a black box to So Eun.

"What is this?" So Eun opened the box to find her getting hold of the set of the hour to minute glasses.

"This is some form of therapy. This is for you to gradually to learn to forget and let go. The biggest one is an hour long and the smallest is one minute. You only allow yourself to think of him starting from an hour a day, after that, you should think of the love the two of you shared and him, lesser and lesser…" Hyun Joong explained.

"You are passing this to me? You have moved on?" So Eun questioned gently. She knew about Hyun Joong's unwavering love for Hye Sun. Sacrificing for Hye Sun again and again, Hyun Joong had shown his unconditional love but had never asked for any repay.

"I decided to move on. That's all. I know she is in good hands. I still think about her now and then, but I guess, I had to succumb to time and reality. You need this..." Hyun Joong was interrupted by the doorbell.

Kim Joon arrived.

"Hey! I can't believe you are so daring!" Kim Joon playfully winked and gave So Eun a pat on her shoulder.

So Eun let out a short chortle.

"Thanks for the compliment!" So Eun replied and then kept the demure smile on her face.

"Hey, don't be upset! I know it is hard on you! However, life is like that! You can't always get what you want! Let's have fun today!" Kim Joon was being really enthusiastic. So Eun turned to look at Hyun Joong who was shaking his head with a wry smile.

The three of them ended up in a gigantic shopping centre, which was empty. The shopping centre was under Kim Bum's company and he had specially closed the centre, making it solely available to So Eun. As So Eun stepped inside the shopping centre, she was greeted by the many staff who bowed politely to her.

So Eun was slightly at the grand treatment towards her. Silently, she was thankful and a little touched by Kim Bum and his preparations, though he was the one who indirectly caused her deep grief.

"Wow, princess! Let's move on!" Kim Joon excitedly pulled So Eun into one of the clothing store while Hyun Joong shook his head with a knowing smile on his face.

"So Eun, you should think positive! Having Kim Bum as your husband means you can get access to all the latest, newest and prettiest clothings and accessories, easily and quickly. In addition, they are all free! How great can that be?" Kim Joon jokingly spoke like a salesperson, busy promoting and advertising. His sudden change from a cool man into someone so jovial made So Eun chuckle genuinely with delight.

Hyun Joong started browsing through the fashion magazines on the great glass table, where a clear crystal vase beholding a dozen of roses was. No doubt, he had decided to move. However, now and then, images of Hye Sun would appear in his mind. He was distracted but he would always manage to keep a straight face on. Now, he stared at the roses.

They were beautiful, with their bright red, so striking and dazzling. However, there were little and almost unnoticeable thorns on them. "The roses are like love… Dazzling and dangerous…" Hyun Joong smiled to himself.

"So Eun, hurry and go try all of those on! As a respectable Mrs Kim, you need more of these clothes! Go! Go! Go!" Kim Joon was really attempting his best to help So Eun. Hyun Joong wondered why Kim Joon was being extraordinarily helpful this time round. Also, Hyun Joong caught the gaze from So Eun. She was clearly pleading for help to get out of the trying-clothes situation. He just shrugged his shoulders and walked towards the two of them.

"So Eun, just try them on. You should try something new!" Hyun Joong winked and gently shoved her in. So Eun let out a soft grunt as she succumbed.

"Joon, what's wrong with you?" Hyun Joong asked.

"What is wrong with me? Obviously, there is nothing wrong with me! What's wrong with you?" Kim Joon retorted.

"You are extremely helpful…" Hyun Joong paused as he scrutinised Kim Joon's expression softened.

"Well, I guess she deserves a better treatment. Bum is not exactly the best husband. In fact, he may be the worst husband ever. He is always out with other girls, doing this and that work and not caring enough for his wife. So Eun is really a great girl! I mean she really loves and cares for people around her. Min Ho, Hye Sun, Ki Bum and Ga Eul… I can see she cares a lot for you too! Maybe I haven't been that close with her but I can see that she surely deserves a better treatment. Even towards Kim Bum, she tries her best." Kim Joon replied, ending with a sigh. That was truly why he had been trying so hard to cheer her up. He treated her as a proper friend and he did admire So Eun for her valour and strength.

Hyun Joong nodded his head in agreement and patted Kim Joon on the shoulder. "Great observations, buddy! How's your life now?"

Kim Joon eyed Hyun Joong suspiciously and answered, "My life is getting more hectic. I guess I have to move to Singapore soon… My parents want me to get exposed to the countries which are developing and industrializing rapidly. Singapore is the first stop planned for me. After that, there is Japan, China and Indonesia… I don't know!"

"Really? I am going overseas too. I am going to take a little break." Hyun Joong gave a dreamy gaze.

"You are always so relaxed and you are still going to take a break?" Kim Joon inquired sarcastically.

"You!" Hyun Joong gently slapped Kim Joon's shoulder.

"Guys, I am out!" So Eun stepped out of the dressing room. She was dressed in a satin dark blue dress. The dress perfectly suited her. Without straps, So Eun's fair shoulders were nicely in view. With her long hair let down, she appeared like a lost fairy. The dress was also above her knees, exposing her pretty legs as well. Even with light make-up, So Eun was gorgeous. In addition, the little glossy crystals sewed on the edges of the dress glittered and enhanced So Eun's beauty.

"Wow!" Kim Joon gasped while Hyun Joong merely glared at So Eun. They both knew she was pretty with an air of elegance. However, she had really surpassed the mortally beauty then, especially with the dreamy and melancholic gaze plus her demure smile.

"So Eun, you look really very beautiful!" Hyun Joong finally broke the silence.

"Really? Thank you!" So Eun then turned to Kim Joon, waiting for his comment.

"So Eun, you just made me feel… You just made me feel very jealous of Kim Bum!" Kim Joon stated truthfully.

So Eun giggled at his comment. "I am going to try the next one then!"

"Alright, we will make sure you get that dress! Kim Bum will be thrilled!" Kim Joon called out loudly. "Hopefully, Bum will be more appreciative."

Hyun Joong agreed with Kim Joon.

Next, So Eun stepped out in a red dress, baring her back. Two thin straps intertwined at the back, holding the dress in place, revealing her curves and slim waist. A new image of So Eun was conjured as she looked strikingly and enchantingly beautiful. She was seductive in a way, despite her shyness.

The day proceeded on, with So Eun trying on more clothes and accessories. The three of them went to have a sumptuous dinner and ate tubs of ice cream, sharing jokes and stories about the people who they knew.

Meanwhile, Kim Bum received an invitation from the Chungs' company. The Chungs' company was a globalised company and known to be up and coming. It was a strong opponent for the Kims' company. The Chungs' company was organizing a social party for the top people in Korea. It would be a good opportunity to get more business opportunities.

However, for years, the Chungs' company had been organizing such social affairs. For years, the Kims' company had never been invited. Apparently, the president of the Chungs' company had changed this year. The son of the older Chung had decided to retire.

Kim Bum was contemplating about the true reasons until he was distracted by a multimedia message from Kim Joon. The multimedia message revealed a grinning So Eun. Apparently, the shot was a surprise shot which So Eun should not be aware of.

"She is happier now, brother!"

Kim Bum smiled gleefully.

HELLOS! !

T

!

= ]

!

= D

& & !

e


	18. His Promise

Destined Choices  
CHAPTER 17

"So Eun, did you have a good time today?" Kim Bum approached his wife.

So Eun looked up from her book and her gaze met her husband's sparkling eyes. She nodded her head silently.

"Good! I will have a quick shower first. After that, I have some matters to discuss with you." Kim Bum stepped into the bathroom.

So Eun sighed. No doubt, she had a great time with Kim Joon and Hyun Joong. However, when she faced Kim Bum directly at home, all her happiness seemed to disappear immediately. She did not hate him but she did not know how to face him happily. When she saw him, she would be reminded of her break-up with Ki Bum. Speaking of it, So Eun wondered how Ki Bum was. She wondered how Ga Eul would be as well.

She missed the two of them and the past in which the three were living in harmony and glee.

She sighed.

Ki Bum was staring blankly into space in his own apartment. In his mind, the scenes of his break-up with So Eun never stopped replaying.

"So Eun… I miss you so much…" Ki Bum covered his face with both his palms.

Ki Bum still could not accept the fact that So Eun had broken up with him, be it really due to their faltering relationship or his brother's threat. Plus, he had to reject Ga Eul's kind intentions. It was hard, suffering through a heart break, and causing a heart break to another good friend. Life was hard.

"Ga Eul, I am sorry. I only have So Eun in my heart… I… I…" Ki Bum was at a loss of words when he approached Ga Eul in the cafe then.

"I understand, Ki Bum. I know this. However, I just could not pull myself out of this. I tried. At times, I did selfishly think that maybe after So Eun had gotten married, you would take a second look at me. Maybe then, all of us can have happy endings. Then I realised that it was not possible. It is alright, Ki Bum." Ga Eul's voice was quivering. Love did make people selfish. Ga Eul had hoped and tried her best during her time with Ki Bum to make him notice her. However, everything they talked about was about So Eun or otherwise schoolwork.

"Ga Eul…" Ki Bum called out in an apologetic tone.

"Just give me some time to cool down and let me be my usual self. I just need some time, Ki Bum." Ga Eul blinked her eyes and tears fell. She kept her head low and stirred her dark coffee which was turning cold.

Ki Bum remained silent as well. He had been really inconsiderate, he realised. Ga Eul had really been there for him, always, without fail. He never really considered her feelings and just kept rambling on about So Eun and nothing else. He smirked, mocking himself bitterly. He was getting payback now.

Life was such a joke.

His lover was married to his elder brother.

His best friend was in love with him but he could not love her back.

He pondered hard about the purpose of his existence.

Despite successfully being able to create his own life, without interference of his parents, he had no considerable achievements in his life. Perhaps, it was time to do something else.

Ki Bum stared at Ga Eul. Her dream had always been to go to all the different locations in the world, taking photographs and writing reports, as well as doing voluntary work. However, due to the financial costs, she had not been able to achieve her dream yet.

"Ga Eul, I have this idea for us. It is for the both of us, to take a break, as well as complete our school project. We have the long weekend, don't we? You can listen to me first. Afterwards, when you are ready, you can reply. Let's go on a holiday…" Ki Bum began outlining a plan.

Ga Eul agreed. Both of them would be going overseas to some locations soon.

After recalling what had happened, Ki Bum decided to stop crying. He had initiated this plan and he was going to make it work.

"So Eun, I am not going to forget you, but maybe you are right. Sooner or later, our relationship will fall. However, I am still not giving you up so easily. I shall come back as a better man and strive to get you back." Ki Bum determinedly stood up and began packing his bags.

"So Eun! So Eun!" Kim Bum called out for his dazed wife, who appeared to be in deep depressing thoughts, after he stepped out of the bathroom.

So Eun then snapped back to reality from her thoughts.

"This weekend, we will have to attend a function. It is the first time our company has been invited. Thus, you need to prepare and be up to the expected image of Mrs Kim. I hope today's trip out is beneficial. I heard from Joon and Hyun Joong that you had gotten some really stunning dresses." Kim Bum announced.

So Eun looked up, wondering if Kim Bum purposely planned for her to get dresses just for the function, and not to cheer her up. Her heart sank further.

"Don't get me wrong. I really tried to cheer you up. I received the invitation this afternoon while you were choosing the dresses. I definitely didn't plan this." Kim Bum defended himself; reading So Eun' thoughts, through the look in her eyes. Their abilities to converse through their eyes never faded.

So Eun nodded her head. She was Mrs Kim.

That was the cold, definite and solid fact.

Kim Bum knelt towards her and wrapped his arms around her neck. He then patted her head gently.

"I know this is hard on you. Even though you did not make me promise you, but I just want to tell you that from now onwards, I will return home straight after work. I will try to pick you up from school everyday. I will do my best to be a more dutiful husband. I can't promise you that I can stop flirting and having affairs with other women overnight. I need a lot of time to change that. Joon and Hyun Joong just messaged me that I should appreciate you more." Kim Bum paused.

"I guess I really need to change a little…" Kim Bum lowered his voice. It had never been possible for him to bring himself down in front of another person. However, after seeing So Eun's smiling face in the multimedia message and reading through the messages later sent by Joon and Hyun Joong, Kim Bum suddenly had the urge to just pull So Eun closer into an embrace.

He wanted to apologise to her for causing so much pain and sufferings.

He realised how much he desired to see her smile and not cry.

Hyun Joong and Joon had told him that he should really appreciate her before he would lose her.

Fear had then crept into him and he wanted to do something.

So Eun stared at the man kneeling in front of her.

"Where was the arrogant and always confident Kim Sang Bum?" So Eun thought, rather taken aback by his words. This was one side of him that she had never expected.

"You should really change for the better." So Eun let out a little demure smile.

Kim Bum grinned upon seeing her smile.

"I know. I will try to but I am not guaranteeing! Let's go out for late dinner or supper! Joon and Hyun Joong will be attending the function with us as well. The more the merrier, we are just short of Min Ho and Hye Sun. Those two lovebirds just neglect us after they had gotten married." Kim Bum pulled So Eun.

"Is this love?" Kim Bum had never stopped questioning and doubting his feelings for So Eun. He was fearful but yet anticipating. Love had been a foreign word to him and now that there was this quick, warm spurt feeling through his heart, love as a feeling, was even harder for Kim Bum to comprehend.

"Whatever!" Kim Bum told himself. "All that matters now is her smile."

Kim Bum turned, looking at So Eun with the little smile still on her face, and he smiled as well.

ENJOY! :D

CHEERS! =D

SMILES! :)

SOEUL! =]

th1rd3ye


	19. Their Deal

Destined Choices  
CHAPTER 18

It had been a long time since So Eun had properly attended an official function. She inhaled deeply to calm herself down. All of a sudden, she had to play her role as the respectable Mrs Kim well, in front of so many other rich and respectable people who were from the really upper-classes of the society.

This was the function that the Chungs' company had organized. Inside the grand hall, guests were sipping their glasses of red wine or dancing to the slow music around them. Most of them were engrossed in their little conversations and trying to negotiate for business deals. Such functions were typical in the business world. However, this was the first time ever that the Chungs had invited their great rivals, the Kims' Company to attend the function.

Kim Bum tightened his grip around So Eun's hands and smiled. "We can do this together."

So Eun smiled back. She was wearing the red dress and needless to say, she was more than gorgeous. Eyes of men were glued to her and they could not help but sigh in admiration. They envied Kim Bum so much. Females present at the function were stunned at So Eun's beauty too, but they were more nervous at seeing Kim Bum's charming smile and him in a smart Western attire. His build was portrayed clearly and many women would love to fling themselves at him.

Kim Bum and So Eun were really a perfect match to all.

However, someone was watching them with knowing eyes.

"You have good taste, sister. You understand me." A man spoke in his deep, smooth and rich voice which had often led to females' hearts thumping harder.

"Lovely, isn't she? You can have her. I want him to be mine. That's all." The sister of the man replied.

"May we have a pleasant and successful cooperation!" The man knocked his wine glass against his sister's gently and finished the red wine in it in one gulp. This was going to be interesting.

"Hey! Kim Bum and So Eun!" Kim Joon and Hyun Joong went over to join their good friends.

The couple smiled to greet their good friends.

"You two look really good, one pretty and the other is so handsome!" Joon hit his mate playfully on the shoulder. Kim Bum laughed it off and remarked, "You are not too bad too!"

"Thanks for inviting us here to the function, Bum." Hyun Joong took another sip from his glass. It had been a long time since he had attended such a formal function too. He was leaving Korea soon to embark on a holiday, with plans to move on further to reduce his frequent thoughts about Hye Sun.

"Welcome, you deserve to enjoy such food and drinks. Furthermore, this is the first time Kims' Company is invited. I wanted to share the joy with all of you. It is just a pity for the married couple!" Bum sighed as he thought of Min Ho and Hye Sun.

"They are enjoying themselves. Look!" Hyun Joong took out a postcard with another photograph attached. Hye Sun and Min Ho were grinning like fools in the photograph. Min Ho was clutching Hye Sun's shoulders and they were on the peak of a mountain in winter clothings. On the postcard were a simple few lines about their fabulous honeymoon and asking all the others to take care.

"Hey! Unfair! Why didn't I receive this?" Joon complained like a little child.

Hyun Joong just shrugged his shoulders and commented, "Well, I am more likeable and responsible."

With that, the four people continued chatting happily until someone spoke.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. Welcome to the Chungs' Company's function. I hope you will have a great time out there. We are having this function as we will be setting up one of our branches in Korea, and thus, we will love to associate ourselves with you. I am Nathan Chung and I hope you will benefit from this function and enjoy yourself to the fullest!" A man spoke elegantly with a rich and smooth voice. He was standing tall on stage, with broad shoulders and sparkling black eyes. With chestnut brown hair and tanned skin, he appeared to be a suave gentleman, speaking and acting with confidence and gracefulness. He was another sought-after bachelor as well.

Kim Bum fixed his gaze at the man who winked after his speech. In his stomach, he felt something burning and churning. A creepy sensation was within him. He felt weird. He turned to look at So Eun who still had her arm linked with his.

"How do you find him?" Kim Bum asked randomly. He felt that he needed to ask So Eun that question.

"Rather charming… I think your position will be threatened slightly." So Eun giggled at Kim Bum's question. He was so serious and intent.

Kim Bum smirked casually and gave So Eun a peck on her cheek.

"What was that for?" So Eun asked.

"No specific reason, I just felt like doing it. I have to go socialize for a while. Take care of yourself. I will be back for you later." Kim Bum nagged and went off.

So Eun eyed Kim Bum's distancing figure and went to take some food since she did not feel like dancing or chatting with others. She was still relatively tired after all the happenings.

"Mrs Kim, can I sit here?" So Eun turned to see the very man who was now the head of Chungs' Company, Nathan Chung.

"Sure." Nathan sat beside So Eun. So Eun had specially chosen a seat in a corner which seemed to be unnoticeable by the many who were indulging in such a lavish function.

"What do you thin of the function and everything so far?" Nathan asked casually, with his significant warm smile, which melted the hearts of many females.

"Nice." So Eun replied simply with a graceful smile.

"Is there any other better synonyms or vivid phrases to describe your definition of nice?" Nathan continued in a playful manner.

So Eun tilted her head upwards and pondered hard. She did not want to lead Nathan into thinking that she was despising his function or anything. Afterall, So Eun understood the power of the Chungs and would not want to say something that would lead Nathan to dislike the Kims' Company or herself.

"I am just joking. You don't need to think so hard, though you do look very adorable when you are pondering hard." Nathan chuckled. So Eun heaved a sigh of relief, blushing.

"Mrs Kim, may I know if you will be interested to help me out in a project? You can help us model and we may clinch some other deals with your company too." Nathan directly brought up his main topic, or rather, a decoy.

"Me? I may need to consult my husband." So Eun answered with caution.

"I understand. However, I would love to speak to you in private first before you consult your husband. I want you to be really interested and understand our project first, before you agree to it or consult your husband about it. This project is about establishing the latest trends in fashion with several new designs…" Nathan's voice trailed off. He moved his hand nearer to So Eun's.

"I hope you can consider this. How about meeting me tomorrow for lunch? I will pick you up outside your school. We can discuss a little and you can return home to discuss with your husband at night. Is that fine with you?" Nathan continued his moves verbally. His eyes twinkled with excitement.

"Well…sure." So Eun was a little hesitant but she was afraid her refusal would cause the Kims' Company harm. "It is just modeling and I may be able to clinch more deals for Kims' Company. I am not hiding any secret from Kim Bum too. I will just know the details in the afternoon and discuss it later with him at night. There is no harm." So Eun convinced herself.

Nathan then gently gained hold of So Eun's hands and planted a kiss on them. "Thank you very much! I think I should get going now. See you tomorrow then!"

Nathan calmly walked off, with a brilliant smile on his handsome face. So Eun was a little dazed by his smile and actions. However, she dismissed his acts as the Westernized ways of greetings.

So Eun then continued to observe the people in the function and began to plan what to buy for Joon and Hyun Joong. The both of them were leaving Korea. She would really miss them...

Meanwhile, after negotiating for some meetings with business associates, Kim Bum bumped into a person he never expected to see.

"Linda!" Bum called out.

"Hey, dearest! Are you enjoying yourself? Where is your wife?" Linda purposely shifted nearer to Kim Bum, greeting him intimately.

"What are you doing here?" Bum inquired, not responding to any of her questions.

"My brother's company organized this function. Why shouldn't I be here then?" Linda chortled.

"Your brother? Nathan Chung?" Bum muttered as he pieced up the pieces in his mind. "Linda Chung… Right, you are his younger sister."

"Smart man, this is another reason why I love you so much!" Linda complimented and gave Kim Bum a peck on his cheek.

"Linda, please." Bum moved further away from Linda. He recalled his promise to So Eun that he would change.

"Alright, Mr Kim Bum, I won't eat you up right here. It would be embarrassing and disgraceful to both of us and our companies. We should work together instead…" Linda gave a lustful smile.

"What do you suggest then?" Bum's eyes lit up at Linda's statement of "working together". That would serve the Kims' Company great benefits.

"If the Kims succeeded more, when the company fails, they will feel the most devastating pain." Kim Bum had not forgotten his plans to revenge on his parents.

"Meet me tomorrow in the afternoon and we will talk about it slowly. I will message you the venue. I shall take my leave now. Bye, love." Linda strolled away. A sinister smile was left on her face and a flicker of amusement danced in her eyes for a moment.

Kim Bum nodded his head determinedly and went to find So Eun. So Eun on the other hand was also waiting for Kim Bum. Suddenly, a surge of nausea hit her and she felt like vomiting. However, as she patted her own chest gently, the feeling was gone. As she looked up, she saw her husband walking towards her. Unconsciously, a smile crept up to her face.

The function would end eventually.

An interesting deal had just begun, though.

ENJOY! =]

th1rd3ye


	20. Her Distress

Destined Choices  
CHAPTER 19

"Bye, love. Take good care of yourself! I have a lunch appointment so I can't pick you up! I will call you later!" Kim Bum kissed his wife on her forehead and left for work. So Eun stepped into the school and searched for the figures of her two best friends. While she had been trying to calm herself down and everything, she did not contact Ga Eul or Ki Bum. Now, she was a little worried and guilty since she stopped contacting them for some time.

"Hi, So Eun! Are you looking for us?" Ga Eul popped out suddenly and greeted So Eun with a wide grin.

"Ga Eul, I missed you so much! So sorry for not contacting you. I was…" So Eun's eyes trailed off to Ki Bum who was beside Ga Eul. His bright smile was back on the face. So Eun felt so relieved.

"Ki Bum, you look happier now!" So Eun commented as she held Ga Eul's hands tightly. "Did you two move on?"

"No way!" Ga Eul burst out, chuckling and blushing. Ki Bum coolly shrugged his shoulders. "It is just that we went out on the weekend and we visited so many fantastic places. I shall tell you all about them!" Ga Eul's eyes twinkled with much delight.

So Eun turned to catch a glimpse of Ki Bum's smiling face. Ki Bum gave So Eun the See-I-have-made-her-happy face, and then, an aren't-you-satisfied smirk.

So Eun laughed. It was good to be back to the pleasant and gleeful trio. However, a trap was awaiting So Eun in the afternoon…

Kim Bum went back to his office and began to do his work. In his mind, So Eun's images kept dancing through. He had this premonition that something bad would happen.

"She is in school now. Nothing should go wrong. I shall call her during lunch time later to check again…" Kim Bum was getting a little restless as his worries of So Eun increased as time went by.

However, it seemed that Kim Bum was the only one who sensed the danger. So Eun was blissfully oblivious of it. There were the other two who were getting hyped instead.

"Brother, turn on your deadliest charm later. Make sure you have the best weapons with you too!" A sinister laughter rang loudly in Nathan's office.

"Right, sister. Linda Chung, make sure we both succeed in getting what we want. I could picture her on the bed now, you know… Her fair skin, her luscious lips and everything… I can't wait." Nathan chuckled in a malicious and lustful manner.

"Cheers, I can't wait too! Man, I have been waiting for him to stay by my side for so long. I have chased him enough. It should be time for him to repent and realise my presence!" Linda finished her red wine in one gulp.

The highly awaited afternoon came.

A black limousine arrived outside So Eun's school and Nathan Chung stepped out of it, not failing to capture the attention of many in the school compound.

"Oh guys! I have to go! He is the head of the Chungs' Company that I told you about!" So Eun waved and rushed to meet Nathan.

"Ga Eul, do you sense something fishy?" Ki Bum asked worriedly.

"Let's follow them!" Ga Eul could sense something wrong as well.

"Kim Bum, meet me at the Bliss restaurant!" Kim Bum read the message and set off.

"Here we are." Nathan opened the door for So Eun and motioned for her to step out. They arrived in front of a well-established, elegant-looking hotel.

"Charm Hotel," So Eun said the name of the hotel to herself, viewing the magnificent building. Once she stepped in, she loved it. The ambience was more than romantic and it was more than elegance. There was a sense of hope around in this hotel and somehow, So Eun felt spellbound with all the luxurious furniture, the orangey lights and glittering reflections. In addition, the paintings hung on the walls were all masterpieces of breathtaking sceneries.

"Wow!" So Eun let out a gasp. She was really charmed.

"May we?" Nathan curved his arm, signaling for So Eun to link arms with him. Together, they stepped into the restaurant. "First impression: perfect!" Nathan thought to himself in triumph.

As they began eating, Nathan kept a folder under his arms, "We shall discuss this after we eat. Eating and negotiating business deals will cause indigestion." Nathan added a charming smile to his little amusing statement, which successfully earned a sweet smile from So Eun.

"Lovely," Nathan thought.

Ga Eul and Ki Bum who were following the two were inside the hotel lobby. They could not enter the restaurant since the restaurant seemed to be booked and they had no means to. They were not even in proper attires even if they wanted to enter the restaurant.

"This hotel is really high-class." Ga Eul mumbled, while Ki Bum nodded his head in agreement.

"Are we going to continue loitering here or shall we wait outside? I am getting a little embarrassed and I feel really out of place." Ga Eul whined and pouted. Ki Bum gave her an understanding smile and pulled her out.

"Let's have lunch at the opposite cafe then. We can eat, wait and watch for them until they appeared in the lobby." Ki Bum sweetly and gently held Ga Eul's hands. They were not together, but both of them were more than good friends now, though less than lovers. They were intimate confidants.

Kim Bum was savouring his lunch as well, with a seductive lady, Linda Chung.

"Linda, so what is the business deal?" Kim Bum asked straight to the point.

"Chill, Mr Kim. Have lunch first." Linda cajoled.

Kim Bum looked at Linda who seemed to be in really high spirits. There was the weird feeling in him again.

"I need to make a call, excuse me for a while." Kim Bum said formally to Linda. Linda gazed at his distancing figure.

"Kim Bum, you are mine. I don't know how that woman can make you change so much when I tried so hard, following and tempting you everywhere. But, you are mine. My brother will not fail me and himself. He will get your wife too. Mr Kim…" Linda sneered.

"So Eun, where are you?" Kim Bum asked.

"Charm Hotel," So Eun answered truthfully. She had just finished lunch and was about to start discussing with Nathan when she received the call. She left the table then.

"Charm Hotel? That is under the Chungs' Company. What are you doing there?" Kim Bum asked, his stomach twisting into knobs of anxiety.

"Nathan Chung invited me to lunch. He said that he wanted to discuss some business deals. I wanted to help the Kims' Company and so here I am. Don't worry about me. I can handle this. I will inform you at night about the details, alright?" So Eun pacified Kim Bum though she had no idea why she was doing that. She was afraid to keep the famous Nathan Chung waiting.

"So Eun! Be careful and take care. I will pick you up later. Call me later!" Kim Bum cautioned. "Damn it. What is this weird feeling? I feel that something bad is going to happen to her."

"Yes, husband!" So Eun chortled softly and then continued, "Goodbye and enjoy your lunch!"

Kim Bum smiled and he felt the uneasiness in him reduce as he heard So Eun's soft laughter. He really loved the sound of that.

So Eun went back to the table. "So, shall we begin?"

Nathan smiled and took out some sample designs of dresses. "These are just some samples…"

So Eun began looking through the files. The serious look on her face made Nathan more determined to get her more than ever. Normally, women would flirt with him continually during meals and would not bother to look through the files at all. This woman was definitely different and very unique.

"Interesting!" Nathan commented silently; a wicked glint shone in his eyes.

"Mrs Kim, how do you find it?" Nathan probed.

"I think there should be no problem. Do we need to sign a contract now?" So Eun questioned, licking her lips.

"Relax, have a sip of the drink first. I thought you wanted to discuss with your husband?" Nathan hinted. Pleasure was all over his face. So Eun took more than a sip.

"Yes, I would love to bring these files back to him. Can I?" So Eun took another sip. She was worried that Nathan would say 'No'. Afterall, these designs were his company's, and So Eun was from a rival company.

"I think you could. I think your husband can come up with amazing ideas for collaborations after looking through these files as well. In my opinion, it would be beneficial to both companies if we worked together." Nathan grinned as So Eun looked at him intently, paying serious attention.

"Mrs Kim, can I call you So Eun?" Nathan leaned nearer to So Eun and asked in a soothing voice which worked to calm women down and get them to listen to him.

"Well, sure…" So Eun stuttered a little as she could feel the warmth of Nathan's breath near her. She could feel heat rushing through her body and that she was getting giddy.

"So Eun, you are really beautiful." Nathan gave a light peck on her cheek and then moved behind So Eun. "We should get going now," he whispered in So Eun's ears.

So Eun nodded her head and was in Nathan's arms. "I am sorry, I can't seem to balance. I am getting a little giddy…"

"No problem with me, So Eun." Nathan wrapped his strong arms around So Eun's petite waist as they strolled out. "How about we get a rest?"

So Eun's eyes were shutting already. She merely nodded. She really wanted to sleep.

"Let's go! There is something really wrong!" Ga Eul and Ki Bum rushed to the hotel lobby upon seeing So Eun in Nathan's arms.

"I will call my brother!" Ki Bum dialed. They lost Nathan and So Eul as the lift doors closed.

"Seventh storey!" Ga Eul pulled Ki Bum and they rushed up the stairs.

Kim Bum answered the call and rushed off, though Linda tried to hold him back. "Kim Bum, we are not done yet!"

"You planned this, didn't you?" Kim Bum pushed Linda onto the floor, ignoring to spare her any considerations. "You and your brother! It must be!" Kim Bum sped off.

So Eun was led into a spacious room and she was placed onto a big and comfy bed.

Nathan closed the door and placed a "Do Not Disturb" sign.

"Kim So Eun…" Nathan caressed her cheeks lovingly and leaned to take a sniff of her scent. "Beautiful and fragrant…" Nathan continued to trail his fingers against the fair skin of So Eun who was in a deep slumber now.

"Now the perfect lips…" Nathan bent to press his lips against hers. Desire was burning in him.

"Ki Bum, you stay here and try to break the door or something! I will go down to create havoc to get attention and to get them to open this damn door!" Ga Eul rushed down. Ki Bum stared hard at the door with the "Do Not Disturb" sign.

"Damn, what can I do?" Ki Bum pondered hard.

"Hey, there is a weird guy on the seventh floor! He just shut me out of my room!" Ga Eul screamed. "I can't get into my own room! Give me the spare keys!"

"Sorry, lady, please keep your cool. What is the room number?" The lady at the desk asked professionally.

"Great, what is the number?" Ga Eul tried to register the picture of the door of the room in her mind.

"704!" She replied. This was easy.

"Ga Eul, where is she?" Kim Bum rushed and asked.

"Seventh floor! Ki Bum is outside! Go!" Ga Eul pushed Kim Bum forward.

"Damn, why is my phone ringing now?" Nathan cursed as he left So Eun. "Baby, I will be back for you in a while."

"Bro, Kim Bum found out and I don't know how. Be prepared." It was Linda.

"Whatever, I'm tasting her already, and you are disturbing me." Nathan ended the phone call.

"So he is coming, isn't it?" Nathan moved on to unbutton So Eun's shirt…

"Ring…" The fire alarm rang. That was Ki Bum's plan to get everyone out of their rooms. He had crashed the glass to activate the fire alarm.

"Crap!" However, the Nathan man was not out with So Eun. Others were rushing out though.

"Ki Bum!" Kim Bum shouted.

"Hyung, she is in there. That bastard!" Ki Bum pointed to the room.

"Let's crash the door down! We can do this!" With that, the two brothers worked together and knocked their shoulders against the door.

"What is up with the banging?" Nathan wondered. "There is the fire alarm too!" He was distracted from So Eun as he walked to the door.

"Quick! The fire must be there! The room is not mine! I admit that. But, you see, everyone is running, except for the people in that room! Isn't it weird! Have some common sense, Miss!" Ga Eul pulled the lady at the desk.

"But that man is our boss!" The lady retorted.

"Just get the damn keys and get your ass up there! Can you be responsible if your boss accidentally caused a fire which would kill the other clients staying here?" Ga Eul was really pissed now.

The lady gulped and rushed up with Ga Eul.

"Damn, the door is not giving way!" Kim Bum scolded and he threw punches on it. "So Eun! Can you hear me?"

Nathan who was behind the door heard the voice and recognized it. "Kim Bum, so it is you then. I think I can go back to enjoy myself already." Nathan smirked.

"Faster!" Ga Eul could not hold it down any longer. She snatched the keys and threw them to Kim Bum and Ki Bum.

The door was finally open. Kim Bum's eyes dilated with rage when he saw Nathan on top of So Eun.

"Idiot! Bastard!" Ki Bum pounced on the guy. "Hyung, I will handle him. Take care of So Eun!"

Kim Bum nodded his head and wrapped his jacket around So Eun. He rushed out, carrying So Eun in bridal style. He gritted his teeth as he thought of the Chungs. "Despicable."

Ga Eul went to punish Nathan physically with Ki Bum. After a few moments, as Nathan was ready to retaliate back, Ga Eul pulled Ki Bum with her and they escaped.

"Who was the one who gave them the dumb keys?" Nathan roared. The lady at the desk scurried away. "Damn." Nathan rubbed his head. His face was ruined with the punches, and his body ached from all the beatings.

"So Eun…" Kim Bum placed her on the bed and stared hard at her sleeping face. He clenched his fists in anger as he thought of how Nathan had tried to trample on So Eun's innocence.

"I will take revenge for that, Nathan Chung. Linda Chung, I will not let you off either."

The doorbell rang later and in came Ga Eul and Ki Bum who were panting hard.

"How is So Eun?" They asked immediately.

"Sleeping. I swear I won't let those two off." Kim Bum stated.

"Count us in!" Ki Bum answered as he patted his brother's shoulder.

The deal failed, sadly.

However, this would not be the end.

The brothers and the lady's best friend swore for revenge.

The lady was still sleeping soundly, unaware of the happenings.

Would revenge be the best way out?

Would it cause their downfall or would they succeed?

Or would they give it up halfway?

Once a choice was made, at one particular moment, at the next moment, there would be no time for regrets. Impacts of the choice might be unknown but be the impacts beneficial or adverse; these would guide the people to move on with their lives. Destined choices; those would be the choices that they made, each and every moment.

ENJOY! COMMENTS!

CHEERS! THANKS!

th1rd3ye


	21. Their Child

Destined Choices  
CHAPTER 20

So Eun fluttered her eyelids and her eyes met those deeply concerned eyes of Kim Bum.

"So Eun, you are finally awake!" Kim Bum leaned forward to help her up.

"Kim Bum, why am I here?" So Eun rubbed her eyes and then her chest. She felt the urge to vomit but was holding it down.

"So Eun…" Kim Bum did not want to relate to her the nasty man and his disgusting acts towards So Eun. "Just know that Nathan Chung is a horrible man and he tried to do something to you."

So Eun stared hard at Kim Bum. He clenched his fists hard, his lips were pursed tightly and his brows furrowed. She pulled the blanket closer to herself. She could guess what Nathan did to her, since she was feeling a little giddy still.

"It is alright now…" Kim Bum hugged So Eun tightly in his arms. He was afraid that he could not hold his anger for too long and would do something rash which might caused a lose-lose situation instead. Furthermore, So Eun's face was becoming paler and she looked so fragile. He could never leave her alone now to seek revenge. It was not right. She needed him, or rather, he wanted to protect her now.

"I am sorry. I just wanted to help…" So Eun teared as Kim Bum wrapped his strong arms around So Eun's waist. He patted So Eun's head which was on his shoulder now.

"It was not your fault, silly girl. I am sorry. I should have been with you then. That Linda tricked me. Both the Chungs are up to no good." Kim Bum decided to come clean about his affair with Linda then. He thought that that would be the best time but So Eun prevented him as she jumped away from his embrace and rushed to the toilet.

"So Eun, are you alright?" Kim Bum ran after her, panicking, and wondering if Nathan had done anything else to his precious wife.

"Damn, I swear I will kill him if So Eun's health deteriorates or anything." Kim Bum no longer questioned his concern for So Eun anymore. He knew it was love. Though he hated to conclude that, realization hit him hard when he heard and saw what Nathan was doing to So Eun.

The pain and hatred burnt within him.

The fear of losing So Eun crippled him.

So Eun stepped out, and landed into the firm embrace of Kim Bum. "I am alright. I just feel like vomiting. And again…" So Eun ran back into the toilet.

"I will bring you to the doctor. I will get the car and wait for me here. I will carry you to the car later!" Kim Bum rushed out while So Eun vomited again in the toilet.

Pacing up and down, Kim Bum waited restlessly outside the doctor's. She was performing a check-up on So Eun. Meanwhile, Ki Bum, Ga Eul, Hyun Joong and Kim Joon had hurried over as well.

"How is she?" Ki Bum and Ga Eul went up to ask Kim Bum. Though both of them had initiated to stay with Kim Bum till So Eun awoke, Kim Bum chased them to their homes, forcing them to change and rest a while.

"You would scare and worry So Eun if she sees you two in such distraught states." That was how he convinced the two of them to leave, though he himself was in a no better state.

"She is okay, I think. She just keeps vomiting. I don't know. I swear I will hunt the Chungs down and make them pay." Kim Bum banged his fists onto the wall.

"Relax, Bum. Don't do anything rash first. The doctor is out!" Hyun Joong and Joon went to comfort their best friend.

"Doctor! So Eun! How are you? Feeling fine?" Kim Bum frantically ran to So Eun and held her with a tight grip on her arm. He was so fearful of her falling or hurting herself in any way. He could no longer stand seeing her in any pain or difficulties.

"Don't worry, Mr Kim Bum. Your wife is totally fine, though she is suffering from fatigue. She is two weeks pregnant! Congratulations!" The doctor announced and left soon after.

"Pregnant?" This word lingered in the minds of those present.

"Pregnant?" Kim Bum repeated the announcement and turned to look at So Eun who was blushing madly. She did not expect almost everyone to be here and to know this news so quickly. She lowered her head in embarrassment.

"Congratulations, bro! You have got yourself a successor!" Kim Joon was the first one to snap back into reality as he gave a friendly pat on Kim Bum's back.

"Congratulations, Bum! Your status has been promoted to being a father. Man, aren't you getting old too quickly?" Hyun Joong joked.

"So Eun, come on! You are a mother now!" Ga Eul rushed beside her best friend and grinned happily.

"Congratulations, Hyung and So Eun! You will now have a more complete family! I guess I will become an old uncle too!" Ki Bum let out a chortle. The news indeed upset him to a certain extent, but somehow, he knew the bond between Kim Bum and So Eun was unbreakable and only getting stronger. Especially after seeing how hard his brother tried to save and protect So Eun, Ki Bum knew that his brother had fallen in love with the very same girl as him.

"Thank you, So Eun!" Kim Bum whispered sweetly into So Eun's ears. She shifted her gaze to him, with a shy smile.

"Alright, this calls for celebration! I want to the godfather of the child!" Kim Joon proclaimed.

"I want to be the god mother!" Ga Eul chorused after Joon.

"Does that mean that we have to become a pair too?" Kim Joon winked at Ga Eul.

Ga Eul merely rolled her eyes and pulled Ki Bum in front of her, pulling him to act as a shield for her.

"Poor Joon just got rejected in front of all of us." Hyun Joong chuckled. Euphoria surged through him. So Eun and Kim Bum deserved to have this happy ending. He just hoped that Kim Bum would confess and be honest to So Eun about his feelings and doings. He hoped Kim Bum realised that he should give up his revenge on his parents and cherished all that he had now.

"Let's have dinner outside, my treat!" Kim Bum announced.

Happiness bloomed and the atmosphere was joyous.

However, at the Chungs' side, the two siblings were cursing each other and hurling vulgarities.

"I am not going to give up on him!" Linda screamed. "He is mine!"

"Just shut up, Linda! I am not going to join you in any of your devious deals anymore!" Nathan angrily yelled.

"You called me devious? What are you then, despicable, nasty and disgusting? You sleep with your employees and older women when you need to get benefits from them!" Linda retorted fiercely.

Nathan slapped Linda and growled, "Get lost!"

Linda's eyes burnt and reflected rage, hatred and disappointment.

"I hate you, Nathan!"

enjoy!

th1rd3ye


	22. Their Comeback

Destined Choices  
CHAPTER 21

After the dinner and helping So Eun to bed, Kim Bum went back to work. His mind could not rest until he knew that that the Chungs were going to pay it back, especially for what Nathan tried to do to So Eun. There was no way that he was going to forgive Nathan Chung for that.

No way.

His eyes softened again as he thought of his sleeping wife. She was pregnant with his child now. With a small smile, she appeared so graceful and elated. He wondered the reasons to her happiness of conceiving their child. Was she in love with him?

He shook his head. He did not think so. She had just begun trusting him after he promised her that he would change.

It was a good start for both of them though. He, Kim Bum, had never failed in capturing the heart of any female. He believed he could woo So Eun easily. He chuckled softly to himself. "Who begins wooing after only they are married?"

Switching on and staring at his screen, he was processing the information on all the malicious rumours about Nathan Chung.

"Sleeps with female employees and business partners, breaking families up, taking benefits and leaving them desolate!"

"Suspected of embezzlement, but no evidence!"

"Not giving employees their wages on time or even refusing to give them."

"Workers forced to work overtime!"

"Company's shares are falling but they are keeping a lid down on this issue. Nathan Chung refuses to speak."

Kim Bum's grin widened. He had a plan in his head. He was going to defeat Nathan in every way.

"Nathan, wait for your doom!"

Just as Kim Bum was grinning in an evil but silly manner to himself, he received a message from Linda.

"Bum, I love you. Remember my tattoo? B&L. It means Bum and Linda. From the first time I saw your face on the magazine, I was deeply in love with you. I stalked you, and took all photographs or whatever I could get my hands on. I really love you. Please meet me again, at our usual love hotel. I need you."

Kim Bum was enraged at the message.

"How dare she? Doesn't she have any sense of shame?" Kim Bum called her back directly. He wanted to set things straight with her once and for all.

"Bum, you call me back? I love you so much!" Linda on the other end of the line blurted out immediately. Her joy of receiving Kim Bum's call was unmistakable.

"Damn. Woman, has some sense of shame instilled in you, please. This is the last time I will speak to you. I do not love you at all. You are just a fling, a more regular fling. Be glad to hear that. I will never meet or associate with you in any way, after the phone call. I will not have any other flings too, just so you know. You and your brother make So Eun suffer. You will only see me when you realise that your Chungs' demise has arrived. Good bye!" Kim Bum shot his words without flinching. He then deleted Linda's phone number and threw his handphone on the ground.

He was definitely getting a new phone and his phone number would only be given to the ones he could trust. So Eun, Hyun Joong, Joon, Min Ho, Hye Sun, Ga Eul and Ki Bum.

He smiled as he thought of his younger brother. After the episode of saving So Eun, he realised how deep Ki Bum's love for So Eun was. However, Kim Bum being Kim Bum would not lose out. Kim Bum swore he loved So Eun more than anything else now, especially now that she had their child. Nonetheless, he was not going to confess any sooner. He needed to get the revenge plan ready first, and he needed to employ help from Ki Bum and Ga Eul.

"Maybe I shall play Cupid and be nice and make those two end up together!" Kim Bum's eyes sparkled with amusement, care and love. His love for his younger brother never changed though he had been jealous of Ki Bum for a long time. "I shall ask So Eun to help me."

However, with So Eun being his wife, he realised that he had no reasons to be jealous of Ki Bum anymore. So Eun was his most precious right now, his first priority and his plan to revenge his parents would have to be delayed. He had no mood to cripple the company now, though it was reaching its peak. So Eun would be upset, but he was hesitant to whether he should thwart his own plan of revenge against his parents. Afterall, he planned for so long.

"Whatever, main thing now is to get the Chungs down into Hell."

The next morning, Kim Bum sent So Eun to school as usual. However, as he watched So Eun step into the school, he motioned for Ki Bum to come forward. The two brothers needed to speak.

"Ki Bum, I have a plan ready. Do you want revenge against the Chungs?" Kim Bum asked without qualms.

Ki Bum clenched his fists. He would love to "forgive and forget" and be a kind man, but, what Nathan Chung did to So Eun was unforgivable.

"Hyung, just tell me what to do." Ki Bum replied, like a soldier prepared to be sent to the battlefield.

"Sure, I will message you the brief plan. By the way, this is my new number. Give me your number?" Kim Bum was slightly embarrassed to inquire but he had to. He wanted to contact his younger brother more often, now. He had lost contact with Ki Bum for too long.

Ki Bum stunned and then chuckled. His older bother had changed for the better.

Kim Bum laughed along with Ki Bum. "Ki Bum, I know you love So Eun. I can promise you that I will do everything I can to protect her and not let her get hurt. I won't make her cry too. She will only shed tears of happiness."

Ki Bum nodded his head as he saved his handphone number in Kim Bum's new handphone. "Hyung, you love So Eun too, don't you?"

Kim Bum kept silent. He knew the answer but he did not want to or dare to say it out loud. "Ki Bum, give me a brotherly hug. I miss you so much!"

The two bothers smiled heartwarmingly and hugged each other. Their smiles were dazzling, especially under the bright sunshine of the day.

"Want to move in to our big house? You can ask Ga Eul along too! Anyway, we are having a farewell party for Hyun Joong and Kim Joon tonight. Join us too!" Kim Bum offered.

"Move in? No thanks, won't we be light bulbs?" Ki Bum reacted quirkily.

"No, you won't be. You two can accompany So Eun more often too, since I am a great and busy businessman." Kim Bum grinned.

"Back to the haughty and all-mighty Kim Sang Bum again?" Ki Bum joked.

"Hey, you know that I don't like to be called by that name. Kim Ki Bum, I am your Hyung!" Kim Bum ruffled Ki Bum's hair.

"I will ask Ga Eul and talk to So Eun about the moving in. The farewell party, we will surely be there! I bet Kim Joon will want to see Ga Eul!" Ki Bum chortled innocently, mocking at Ga Eul and imagining her quarrels with Kim Joon.

"Jealous, are you? Ga Eul is one great and brave girl. I admire her. So Eun does not know that I am asking you two to move in, but I am sure that she will not mind. See you tonight then! Wait for my message!" Kim Bum went off, giving his younger brother one more hug.

"Finally!" The two brothers sighed in relief and smiled happily. They were reunited in a way. The feeling of being close brothers was back, and the fact that they strongly loved and desired to protect the same woman, strengthened their bond and chemistry.

Throughout the day, everyone was feeling great, well, except the Chungs.

It was finally party time. Everyone was present in Kim Bum's big house.

"Let's drink!" Kim Joon cheered and danced randomly to the music blaring.

"Crazy guy," Ga Eul mumbled.

"Come on, it is time to be crazy! Let your hair down! I am leaving! Won't you miss me?" Kim Joon leaned near Ga Eul and ranted like a little child whining for his favourite candy.

Ga Eul pushed Kim Joon's head away and laughed, "Idiot!"

The rest of them laughed and continued their conversations.

"Hyung, I already checked with my friend who is working at Chungs'. Her name is Serine. She said that there had many rumours and that one of her seniors did get pregnant and fired." Ki Bum reported.

"Alright, tell her to find out more information. If she dare, ask her to seduce Nathan Chung or rather tempt him to do something wrong. The Kims' Company will take her in afterwards, plus I want her senior to testify against Nathan Chung. I have asked around too. Some of my business associates do know something, but they want benefits so that they have courage to go against Nathan Chung." Kim Bum discussed.

Ki Bum nodded his head, "What about the Chungs' company shares?"

"I am going to buy them at a later rate. I will wait till their company falls first. Their shares will be at lower prices then. I will then negotiate to buy over the whole company. The shares will then rise given the takeover of the Chungs' company by the all-so-great Kims' company. I will then sell the shares and earn big money!" Kim Bum laughed as he pictured his triumph.

"No wonder you are the one to take over the business. I can never do this." Ki Bum smiled and commented truthfully. He had no aptitude for business.

Kim Bum was taken aback at his younger brother's words. He wanted to interrupt and tell Ki Bum that he was good at many other things too.

However, Ki Bum continued with a distant gaze, "Hyung, I have always been very envious and maybe even jealous of you. You seem to do so well in every single thing. Be it looks, studies, business or even sports, you are always the outstanding one. No one can compete against you. You are like the whole supreme king. I have such a hard time to catch up with you. I wanted so much to be like you. You are my idol, you know that?"

Ki Bum turned to look at the shocked Kim Bum. Kim Bum shook his head, "I didn't know that. I always thought that you are better than me. You have freedom. You have the will and determination to step out of our house. Our parents allowed you so but it would never be the case for me."

"That is because I have a frail body. You are healthy and they need you to continue their business. They have lost hopes in me; that was why they are willing to let me go." Ki Bum sighed, his eyes revealing such deep melancholy, that it sent a pang of pain right into Kim Bum's heart.

"I am sorry." Kim Bum apologised whole-heartedly. Now, it seemed that he should give up his plans against his parents. There seemed to be no point to exact revenge against them. They were old and Ki Bum's words made sense. They pinned their high hopes on him, not because they wanted him to become a robotic son who would obey them. They gave him choices. They never forced him to do anything, be it marrying So Eun or taking over the company. He was the one who chose all he wanted to do, but with the wrong mindset of having revenge.

"It is okay, Hyung. At least I met So Eun, though I lost her to you, again." Ki Bum self-mocked, with a bitter smile tinged with grief.

"I am sorry again." Kim Bum did not know what else to say.

Ki Bum sent a light punch against his older brother's chest. "Don't be. I will fight for her if you fail to make her happy."

Kim Bum grinned, "No chance for you then. She will be the happiest woman. Ki Bum, I know this is mushy. I love you, bro! I have been jealous of you too but now I am not. I just miss you more than anything!"

Ki Bum pulled his older brother into a tight and firm embrace. "Hope you don't find me a bother when I move in then!"

"No way! Let's play soccer some time soon and all the other sports that we both love so much!" Kim Bum initiated.

"Sure, I will thrash you at your games then!" Ki Bum taunted.

"Come on!" Kim Bum faked a groan.

On the other side, So Eun and Hyun Joong were speaking.

"I emailed Hye Sun that you are pregnant. I think she would love to know." Hyun Joong spoke calmly.

"Thanks. Oppa, you really don't want to tell her your true feelings? I feel that you should be fair and let her know, even though she is married. At least, you can leave with a clear heart and mind then." So Eun nudged Hyun Joong.

"Maybe I will, maybe I won't." Hyun Joong replied truthfully.

"Oppa!" So Eun called out, pouting, showing her slight dismay.

"Today is a happy occasion! Let's not talk about this? Where is my farewell gift, Mrs Kim?" Hyun Joong changed the subject casually with a cheeky smile.

"Here, take it. It is something really small but I hope it can show my appreciation!" So Eun handed a small beautifully wrapped blue velvet box to Hyun Joong.

"Where is mine?" Kim Joon popped out and waved his hands in front of So Eun.

"Here it is." So Eun handed another black velvet box to Kim Joon.

"Hey, we shared the gift!" Kim Bum joined them as he wrapped his arms around So Eun's shoulders. Ki Bum just stood beside Ga Eul who was watching them.

"It is combined efforts!" So Eun pulled Ga Eul near her, and Ga Eul pulled Ki Bum along.

For Kim Joon, it was a watch with diamonds studded around its surface. It had a black leather strap and the numbers within the glass were not numbers, but replaced with small pictures of Joon. The funniest picture was the one at the position where the number "12" should be. It was a picture of Joon sleeping with a large "o" shaped mouth.

"What the hell?" Joon exclaimed though tears were in his eyes. He was very touched by the couple's efforts. Everyone laughed hard.

The watch was obviously customized for Joon. In addition, in the box, there were photographs of everyone present at this party. Behind each photograph, there was a message written for Joon by the person in the photograph.

"Thank you!" Joon seriously expressed his gratitude, unlike the usual joker in him.

As for Hyun Joong, he received a customized music box. In it, there was no ballerina dancing. However, there were couples, with figures and faces; similar to all the people he loved. Hye Sun was dancing with Min Ho, So Eun with Ki Bum, Ga Eul with Ki Bum, Kim Joon with him, and two ladies sitting at the back with masks. The music playing was the famous Disney song, "A Whole New World".

"Who are these two?" Hyun Joong asked, amused and touched.

"Your future partner and Joon's." Kim Bum replied.

"Why am I with him then?" Ga Eul asked Kim Bum, blushing.

"Both So Eun and I thought you two looked compatible." Kim Bum replied in a as-a-matter-of-fact tone.

Ki Bum rolled his eyes while Joon patted him, "I pity you boy! She is so not feminine and graceful! I bet she will step on your foot when you two are dancing!"

Kim Joon reverted to his usual self.

"Idiot Kim Joon!" Ga Eul wanted to retaliate but Kim Joon pulled Ki Bum in front of him. Soon, the three were running about like young children.

Once again, there were the photographs and messages behind them. However, Hyun Joong received a special amulet. It was for his love life.

So Eun smiled, "That is especially for you. Joon will have no problems. As for you, you are a little too shy."

Hyun Joong chuckled, "I don't think you know me well enough."

"Right!" So Eun rolled her eyes in amusement. Kim Bum just stared at the two. Their interaction and understanding of each other were amazing.

Then, there were loud knocks.

"What are those irritating knocks?" Joon complained in a silly manner while Ga Eul smacked his head. Ki Bum was behind Ga Eul now.

Kim Bum rushed to open the door.

"HELLO EVERYONE! WE ARE BACK!" Lee Min Ho barged in and announced. Hye Sun was behind.

"Hye Sun!"

"So Eun!"

The two young wives hugged each other.

"I am so happy for you! You are pregnant!" Hye Sun cheered. So Eun plainly smiled, her cheeks turning pink.

Hyun Joong, Joon, Min Ho and Kim Bum had their brothers' talk.

Hye Sun, So Eun, Ga Eul and Ki Bum had their little talk too. However, Ki Bum was pulled over to join the four men later on, and they were teaching him how to flirt with all kinds of females. Ki Bum shook his head.

The party had just started and would continue on a joyful note, though farewell would be the next day, which Joon and Hyun Joong would set off.

SMILES & CHEERS & THANKS &

PLEASE ENJOY! =]

th1rd3ye


	23. Their Departure

Destined Choices  
CHAPTER 22

It was time to bid farewell to Hyun Joong and Kim Joon at the airport. The famous Kim couple was trying to draw less attention to themselves; but with Lee Min Ho, Goo Hye Sun around as well, many were gathering to watch the group of friends saying their personal goodbyes.

"Isn't that Mrs Kim So Eun? She is really pretty!"

"Oh my god! Kim Bum! He is so handsome!"

"Is that his younger brother? He is good-looking too!"

"Isn't that Goo Hye Sun who married Lee Min Ho? Her stomach is so big! She must be pregnant!"

"Fans, as always…" Kim Joon shook his head.

"Shake your head for? They are not even talking about you!" Ga Eul retorted, smacking Kim Joon's head. The others laughed at the bickering pair.

"Aww… Come on! I know you love me the most! Without me, you will be so lonely and your life will be so boring. Right, Ga Eul DEAR?!" Kim Joon emphasized on the word "DEAR" in a mushy tone.

"Yuck!" Ga Eul jumped away, knocking against Ki Bum, who chortled.

"Alright, alright, stop teasing Ga Eul. She is reserved for my younger brother." Kim Bum stepped in.

"I pity you, Ki Bum." Kim Joon just could not stop teasing Ga Eul. Both Ga Eul and Ki Bum's faces turned red.

"Please take care of yourselves! We are just back and now you two have to leave." Hye Sun commented, her eyes staring right into Hyun Joong's eyes. Hyun Joong nodded his head. So Eun, watching this scene, felt a pang of pain for Hyun Joong.

"Come on! A group hug and photo and individual hugs and little conversations! I need some men's time!" Min Ho shouted, attracting even more attention and camera flashes as the one big group hugged one another. By then, bodyguards of the group had arrived as well as the media.

It was never easy being famous.

Min Ho then hooked his arm around Kim Joon's shoulder and started whispering to him. So Eun pushed Hye Sun towards Hyun Joong and winked at Hyun Joong.

"Silly So Eun." Hyun Joong commented as he hugged Hye Sun.

Hye Sun looked up with tears in her eyes. "Thank you, Hyun Joong. You have really been such a best friend, always there for me, so supportive. I really like you and will miss you."

Hyun Joong sighed and finally confessed, "Hye Sun, I am sorry. Actually, I have been suppressing my feelings for you. You have been more than a best friend to you. It is just that I can never muster enough courage to tell you that, since I know your heart always lies with Min Ho. So Eun wanted me to at least tell you this so that I can get relieved in a way. Without confessing, it would be harder for me to move on. That was what she told me. Forgive me, Hye Sun, for being selfish, acting as your best friend when I always wanted more…"

Hye Sun let her tears fall. "I am truly sorry, Hyun Joong. Sorry."

"It's okay, Hye Sun. I feel better after telling you this. Remember why you asked me why I have two sets of it. The first was to forget my first love. The second was to forget you, though this time; it was even harder, since I keep seeing you around. Don't worry, I passed the second set of hour glasses to So Eun for her to forget Ki Bum and I guess she is doing great!" Hyun Joong chuckled in a silly manner, eyeing So Eun who was watching him and Hye Sun.

Hyun Joong turned to face Hye Sun again. Her lips were quivering and her brows were knitted together.

"Don't feel guilty. There is no right or wrong in love, nor before or after. You chose who you love and you are happy. I am satisfied with being your best friend. Seeing you smile would be the greatest reward. Who knows? Maybe I will find a prettier foreign girlfriend?" Hyun Joong joked, with his charismatic smile.

"Hyun Joong!" Hye Sun hugged her best friend harder. She really loved him too, just not in the romantic way. Perhaps, Heaven really liked to pull jokes on people. Sometimes, she wondered to herself why she could not just fall in love with Hyun Joong. There was no answer. Her heart just yearned for Min Ho and there was nothing she could do.

"I love you, Hye Sun. Please be happy." Those were Hyun Joong's last words before he proceeded on to hug Min Ho who was his best friend.

"Mr Ex-jerk, Ex-player, Ex-professional heartbreaker, please treat Hye Sun well!" Hyun Joong warned Min Ho. Min Ho laughed and saluted like a soldier, replying he would.

The farewell scene was grievous but yet filled with laughter and promises. Soon, Hyun Joong and Kim Joon were off.

"Hey, Hye Sun and I will be going for her check up. See you people around!" Min Ho waved and helped Hye Sun. Hye Sun and So Eun exchanged knowing smiles.

"I have to go back to the company. Sorry, So Eun! I will see you at dinner! Ki Bum, please help me take good care of her. Ga Eul, I can drive you back to school first since you mentioned that you have some practical examinations!" Kim Bum stated and Ga Eul just nodded her head and followed.

"So Eun, let's go have lunch and take a walk somewhere!" Ki Bum suggested and under the aid of the protection of the bodyguards, the two left the airport as well. Ki Bum knew that Kim Bum was busy hatching the revenge plot against the Chungs, and Ga Eul indeed had her piano practical examinations which she could not miss.

In the car, Kim Bum and Ga Eul started their conversation as well.

"Ga Eul, you really like Ki Bum, don't you?" Kim Bum asked directly.

Ga Eul blushed, nodded her head and then sighed, "But both of us know where his heart is with, don't we?"

Kim Bum gave a sad smile, "Yes, we do. But So Eun is my wife now and I am going to win her heart entirely. I do not want to upset Ki Bum but I guess they were not meant to be. I find him more compatible with you."

"You are really very confident. No w I realise how suffocating it must be to be your younger brother." Ga Eul pondered and empathized with Ki Bum.

"Yes, I realise that just recently too. I have my own sources of troubles and stress and I neglect Ki Bum's feelings. That is why I am going to play matchmaker for the two of you. Hopefully, that will make things better." Kim Bum continued with a quirky smile. His eyes lit up with excitement.

"What? No thanks. Please focus on getting rid of the Chungs first. I cannot forgive them, even though So Eun, that idiotic girl, will not want to blow the matter up." Ga Eul clenched her fists.

"Good! I agree with that! However, I should be capable to handle both plans at one time. Ki Bum is helping me out with my revenge plan already. You can join us too!" Kim Bum chortled. "Their doom is coming real soon and it is going to crash them hard."

"Kim Bum, you are really not to be messed with. I will join. I want the Chungs down. Hell." Ga Eul smacked her palm against Kim Bum's palm thrice. That was an ancient way of sealing promises.

Back to Ki Bum and So Eun, despite being ex-lovers, they seemed to no longer face awkwardness as they began to talk about the changes in events and the people around them during lunch before proceeding for a walk at the beach. They watched the little children build sandcastles and youngsters swimming ecstatically in the sea.

The two finally took a rest and sat at a more isolated area at the beach.

"Have you ever thought about this change in events?" So Eun paused and smiled slightly to herself. She tilted her head and stared at the sky.

"I have thought about it. From the point of time, when both of us made the choices we thought were the most correct, we have decided our destinies." She continued and pointed at the clear evening sky. The sun was setting down and two shadows were cast upon the smooth sand of the beach.

"Heaven has decided to give us a chance at that point of time. We missed it. Perhaps, from the start, everything we shared was meant to be just memories. Maybe Heaven was just too bored and He has had to play a joke on the three of us."

"Meant to be just memories … the three of us …" Ki Bum muttered under his breath; images of the past flitting through his mind. The change in events was unexpected and his life was definitely affected in a way he could have never foreseen. He had been listening to her words, analyzing and pondering over her words, silently.

"Have you fallen for him?" Ki Bum asked, his eyes glistening with warm tears. The sun was setting, and in his opinion, it seemed to symbolise his sinking heart as well. They could never go back, he understood that fact. However, he just wanted to know her feelings towards the other "him".

Deep in his heart, he hoped to hear a "No" from her; but judging from her silence now, he knew his hopes were dashed.

"I don't know." She finally spoke up after moments of silence. She did not understand her own feelings towards that man too. Their relationship was a mystery to her, that heart of that man was a puzzle as well and her feelings for him were uncertain.

"What about me then?" He inquired in a hopeful tone. Afterall, he still loved her deeply and dearly. She was his first love. He was hers too. They had always thought they could walk hand in hand till the end.

However, reality did not indulge wishes.

She was already married to another man, his elder brother.

Right in front of his eyes, he watched her become the wife of Kim Bum and everyone cheering for them. He had let her slipped by.

"You are my most amazing and precious first love. I will never forget you. I know you want to know if I still love you. I do, but the feelings are not the same anymore. It is love, but not the kind of love we shared before. It is more like a love for a very significant friend or kin. I am sorry but it is time to let go of the past and me," So Eun turned to look at him in his eyes. The truth was always hurtful but nonetheless, to her, honesty was a virtue.

Ki Bum looked into the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen, trying to find a tinge of regret. He found none. Instead, he could sense from her eyes that she was relieved. The love between them was really gone, forever gone.

"I will try." These three words were the best he could manage.

"It is getting dark. Let's go back," she grabbed his arm and pulled him along with her.

With a bitter smile, he thought, "From the moment I made my choice, I was meant to lose her. Isn't it, Heaven? Nevertheless, thank you, Heaven, for at least allowing me to share a love that was never meant to last, with her."

ENJOY! 3

SMILES

th1rd3ye


	24. Her (True) Feelings

Destined Choices  
CHAPTER 23

"Mr Chung, I think we should not do this in the office." A young lady was trying to push Nathan Chung away from her.

"Come on, baby! You and I both know we want this." Nathan Chung insisted as he tried to force a kiss on the lady.

"No, Mr Chung! I do not want this! Please respect me!" The young lady was struggling to get out of Mr Chung's grip.

"Well, if you do not listen to me, I will deduct your pay or you may just lose your job due to a calculation error in the accounts." Nathan Chung smirked as his lips were on her neck. This young girl was the same age as Mrs Kim So Eun and this young girl was pretty, with a slender waist and long black hair, her figure was well-developed. Nathan had taken a strong liking to her.

"Mr Chung, you are too much!" The girl was overwhelmed with angry now. She stopped struggling, misleading Nathan to think that his threat had worked.

However, the girl used her knee and hit him spot on at his vulnerable spot after she stepped hard on his feet. She then awarded him with two tight slaps.

"You bastard!" She spat and swiveled to leave.

"You…You… How dare you!? I will make sure you will never get another job!" Nathan was furious. None of the female employees had dared to ignore his threats and made such a comeback on him. He had always gotten what he wanted, except So Eun and this girl.

"Bad luck." Nathan shook his head as he refused to doubt his own abilities in anything, including handling with females.

The pretty young girl who left Nathan's office smiled proudly at herself. "Goodbye Nathan Chung." As she packed her items, she somehow managed to slip some documents into her box as well.

"Thanks Serene! These meant a lot to us! Thank you very much!" Ki Bum thanked the pretty young girl. She was So Eun's classmate as well and Ki Bum offered her the deal. She would help to gather and collect evidence against Nathan Chung and in exchange, she would be given a job in the Kims' Company.

"Welcome! When will I start working then?" Serene asked. She agreed to the deal as a job at the Kims' Company would be more prestigious and most likely a higher pay.

"I will update you again. No worries. Remember, no one is to hear about this deal. Here is a reward for you first, from the Kims' Family. Hope it can sustain you before you start work." Ki Bum passed an envelope to Serene and left.

"Bingo!" He cheered in his heart.

Serene opened the envelope and her jaws dropped.

"Ten thousand dollars…"

"Miss Soh, I know that for you to stand up against Mr Chung, it means that your job may be gone…"

"Not only that, what if my current boyfriend finds out that I have been molested? He may dump me! I can't let that happen!" Miss Soh burst into tears.

"Miss Soh, but you should be a stronger lady. Stand up for justice and testify against Nathan Chung! Why do you have to suffer on your own? If your boyfriend really loves you, I am sure he will embrace all of you. He will want you to stand up for yourself too. Ain't I right, Mr Kwon?" Ga Eul asked.

Miss Soh was stunned as she heard her boyfriend's surname. She looked up and her eyes found a pair of miserable eyes staring back into hers.

"Kwon…" Miss Soh called out.

"Miss Ga Eul had told me about this." Mr Kwon said.

"I am sorry to share this with Mr Kwon without your permission but you are not the only victim. Also, I know that Mr Kwon is very important to you so his words will affect you more. In addition, I think he has a right to know. Couples should be honest with each other, and then through mutual understanding, and overcoming difficulties together, your relationship will become stronger." Ga Eul spoke convincingly.

"Joo Yeon, Miss Ga Eul is right. After hearing what that Nathan Chung did to you, I admit that I did feel embarrassed and ashamed for awhile. However, I love you, Yeon. I really do. So all the more, we should fight against that Nathan Chung. I am sorry that I could not share your emotional pain and help to cheer you on. I am sorry that I did feel ashamed of you for some moments. Forgive me, Joo Yeon; I still want to become husband and wife with you. After the court case, we will get married." Mr Kwon confessed warmheartedly. He wanted to kill that Nathan Chung for doing such despicable things to his lovely girlfriend, Soh Joo Yeon.

"Kwon… Kwon…" Miss Soh hugged her boyfriend tightly. Yes, she would testify against that disgusting boss of hers. She was not alone.

Ga Eul smiled to herself. "Victim #4 agreed to testify! Your doomsday is coming, Nathan Chung!

Kim Bum was making phone calls and purchasing as well as asking more of his partners to buy over the shares of the Chungs' Company. He had just received the good news from Ki Bum and Ga Eul as well. Everything was going as planned.

He grinned to himself. He was still the great Kim Bum, he thought smugly.

His phone rang, interrupting his thoughts,

"Kim Sang Bum!"

"Yes, my dearest wife?!" Kim Bum grinned upon hearing his wife's sweet voice. Pregnant women really threw tantrums more than often but Kim Bum somehow enjoyed the torture as the husband. So Eun was too adorable being angry and grumpy. Her pouts and repeated speeches to prove her unhappiness were unforgettable and entertaining.

"I AM BORED AND I AM HUNGRY AND I AM FEELING ANGRY AGAIN!" So Eun complained. She did not like behaving in this unreasonable way but she could not help it. She knew Kim Bum was at work but she had a strong desire to call him and disturb his work. Perhaps, deep in her heart, she wanted to see if Kim Bum was willing to put down his work and entertain her. She wanted to know if she was more important than his work.

"What do you want to eat then?" Kim Bum asked gently. Though work was important, his wife was more significant and she was carrying his flesh and blood within her. The So Eun who threw tantrums often was interesting as well.

"I want black sesame ice cream, iced milk tea, grilled black pepper fish, roasted chicken wings…" So Eun started listing.

Kim Bum chuckled and copied down the list of food So Eun named.

"And to cure your boredom, what do you want? Any games that you want to play?"

"NO COMPUTER GAMES! I am going to be a fat pig soon! All I do is eat and sleep and be angry. I will get more wrinkles too. Stupid." So Eun whined.

"Alright alright, relax! I will as someone to send the food to you!" Kim Bum replied casually. He actually planned to send the food to So Eun personally but he was testing So Eun.

"Someone? Ki Bum? Ga Eul? You are busy working, right? I am sorry to disturb you then! Bye!" So Eun ended the call. She was disappointed with Kim Bum. Why couldn't he send the food personally to her?

Then, she realized she was frustrated with herself for being so petty, getting upset over such a small matter. She was frustrated because she knew she really loved Kim Bum now, but Kim Bum was still as mysterious as ever. Sometimes, he was cold but other times, he was so sweet to her.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" So Eun was going mad.

She had started wondering about her feelings towards Kim Bum for such a long time. After the conversation with Ki Bum, though So Eun pretended that she was still somehow confused and unsure of her feelings towards Kim Bum, deep in her heart, she knew she loved her husband.

She recalled what Hye Sun had asked her on a phone call.

"If Ki Bum disappeared from the face of Earth, how would you feel and what would you do? If you had searched very hard for him but yet he still could not be found, how would you feel? You can also try to imagine how Ga Eul would feel as well. If Kim Bum was the main guy who disappeared, how would you feel?" Hye Sun asked.

So Eun listened attentively and inhaled deeply.

"Though cruel and painful, the feelings are different. I have asked myself this question as well too. If Min Ho were the one… If Hyun Joong were the one… Our hearts will never lie to us. We will know which hurts more deeply when that someone disappears. For me, it is Min Ho. So Eun, I hope this will help you understand yourself better. Sometimes, people use their heads too much that they neglect their hearts…" Hye Sun spoke with warmth and sincerity.

So Eun shut her eyes. She knew whose disappearance hurt her more and made her feel more helpless.

"Stupid Kim Bum!" She muttered under her breath, still angry at the fact that he was going to send someone to send her the food…

Kim Bum cackled. He knew So Eun was growing reliant on him and she was falling in love with him hard. Though he loved her as much, he wanted to tease So Eun and confirm her feelings towards him first.

He was scared of rejection. He wanted to make sure that So Eun really loved him first before he confessed directly to her again.

He smiled and set off to buy her food.

Linda walked around aimlessly and found herself outside the Kims' mansion.

She caught So Eun's figure in the house. So Eun was pacing up and down in the house. Her belly could be seen.

How many months pregnant now?

Linda wondered. That was Kim Bum's flesh and blood.

She wanted so much to be in So Eun's place but she could never be in that place…

The doorbell to the Kims' mansion rung…

So Eun went to open the door and faced a young lady with big shades which covered half her face.

"Kim So Eun, nice to meet you! I am Linda Chung!" The young lady introduced.

"Linda…" So Eun's heart skipped a beat.

"Aren't you going to be a nice host and invite me to your house?" A sweet yet sinister smile crept onto Linda's face.

"Oh…Please come in…"So Eun let Linda in…

Kim Bum finally bought all the food and hummed happily. He was imagining So Eun's bright smile at the sight of him. He was near the door and then he sensed something.

Outside, there was an extra pair of black heels which was too familiar.

Linda Chung.

Kim Bum stopped breathing for a second. So Eun was alone at home today since the maid went for a holiday and So Eun did not mind being alone.

"So Eun!" Kim Bum's heart raced. He quickly opened the door and left all the food outside.

The sight that greeted him shocked him.

"So Eun!" He called out…

Hello. I would be very happy if any of you (readers, if i have any :/) can drop me a review on my story:p

please. and thanks:)

i will post more of my previous stories on winglin to here too. and maybe new stories? in the near future.

enjoy:)

cheers

th1rd3ye


	25. Her Defeat

Destined Choices  
CHAPTER 24

"So Eun!" Kim Bum called out as his heart pounded rapidly against his chest.

So Eun was holding the kitchen knife, pointing it towards Linda with one hand, and her other hand was on her tummy. Her long hair was tangled and messed up, covering her beautiful face. It seemed that she had been through a struggle.

"Bum!" So Eun and Linda called out at the same time.

Kim Bum rushed to So Eun's side and she dropped the knife immediately. The two hugged tightly.

"Bum… I… I…" So Eun sobbed hard while Kim Bum patted her on her back, trying to calm her down.

"Hush hush. It is okay. I am here. It is okay." Kim Bum pacified So Eun lovingly.

"What? Why is this happening? I am the one injured and lying on the floor!" Linda was furious.

Yes, she stepped into the house with evil motives. She wanted to make So Eun lose her baby. She thought and believed that it would be an easy task since So Eun seemed so vulnerable. No one was present to protect her as well.

She would never expect the demure and seemingly fragile So Eun to retaliate so strongly. So Eun was willing to do anything to protect her unborn child.

Linda had tried to lead So Eun up the stairs and then planned to push her down. However, So Eun turned back as if she knew what was going to happen. Before Linda applied any force, So Eun shifted away and took Linda by surprise. Instead of So Eun, Linda fell and rolled down the stairs, after she lost her balance seeing her failed attack.

So Eun then rushed down the stairs to check on Linda. Linda was not planning to give up. In her mind, she was insistent on harming So Eun since she really felt unjust for not being able to own and captivate Kim Bum.

"Are you okay? I am sorry." So Eun apologized though it was not her fault to begin with. She felt guilty seeing Linda fall and apologized on instinct.

"You!" Linda was prepared to lurch upon So Eun but So Eun quickly pulled the chair around the dining table to defend herself.

Linda bumped against the chair and fell back once more. This enraged her and she wanted to seek revenge. The two ladies then began a catching game around the dining table until So Eun found herself in the kitchen.

Linda was prepared to attack So Eun now that there were no more chairs or the dining table as obstacles. Little did she expect So Eun to pick up the kitchen knife near the sink…

"Go away! Why are you doing this?" So Eun questioned. She was going berserk. Fatigue was overwhelming her but her child's life depended on her. She could not let Linda win. No way. Never.

She held the kitchen knife tightly. Her palms were perspiring.

Linda was tired as well. Upon seeing the malicious glint of the knife, she panicked and once again lost her balance.

That was when Kim Bum rushed in.

"Bum…"So Eun called out once more and surrendered to fatigue.

"So Eun! So Eun! So Eun!" Kim Bum immediately carried So Eun bridal style and rushed to the hospital, leaving Linda alone in the house. In fact, he did not even bother to look at her for one moment.

Linda clenched her fists and let out a piercing scream.

She lost. Totally.

Ultimate defeat.

No matter how hard she had tried, that was it. No eye contact, no words of concern, only So Eun, So Eun, So Eun…

Linda lost it. She ran out of the house aimlessly at full speed. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she ran.

Meanwhile, Nathan was in his office. His pretty secretary had left and many of his staff had suddenly resigned. He was at a loss. Why was he so unlucky?

"Mr Chung… There are some police officers looking for you." One of the remaining staff notified Nathan.

"Mr Nathan Chung, you are suspected of some sexual harassment, extortion, embezzlement cases. Please follow us to the police station." One of the police officers stated.

"What?" Nathan gave a horrified look.

"Well, guys! Start searching!" The police officer then ordered the rest of police officers.

"Search?" Nathan gave a puzzled look.

"We have the search warrant." The police officer answered indifferently. Nathan wanted to retort and fight back against the police in some way but he was being dragged away to the police station.

"Mr Nathan Chung, CEO of the Chungs' Company, had been arrested today. He is suspected of being involved in a series of crimes such as sexual harassment and embezzlement. His company's shares are also rapidly decreasing in value. What will happen next to this famous boss who was listed as one of the top bachelors?"

The piece of breaking news shocked many but not Ki Bum and Ga Eul, as well as Kim Bum.

Their plan was going well.

"What? You mean you plan the revenge without me?" Min Ho shouted at Ki Bum. The nurses along the corridor turned their heads at him, signaling to keep his volume low.

"We did not want to get you and Hye Sun Noona involved. You two just came back and Hye Sun Noona is pregnant. She should not get into such revenge plans." Ki Bum argued.

"But… Well… You made sense. But that is not the point! Shouldn't we get informed? Now So Eun is hospitalized!" Min Ho continued his argument.

"She is hospitalized not because of our plans. It is because of that Linda Chung! Speaking of that…" Ga Eul defended and then walked to Kim Bum.

"You better treat So Eun better and try to compensate your old flings so that no one else hurts So Eun! She fights to keep your child. That goes to show how much she cares! Please, Kim Bum, do something to prove to her that you love her as much and that you really care for her. Don't let her feel lonely or unloved for any moment! She is a pregnant lady and her moods may go high or low. So take good care of her!"

Ga Eul finished all she had to say in one breath. Kim Bum stared at her and nodded his head.

Ga Eul's words reflected the truth and made perfect sense. Perhaps, he should seriously confess to So Eun once more and to ensure her that his heart was genuine this time.

Ki Bum went over to give a pat on his brother's shoulder. Min Ho did the same.

Hye Sun was not with them since she was to recuperate at home but Min Ho would not keep secrets from her anyway.

They were now waiting for the doctor to complete her check up on So Eun.

The doctor stepped out, breaking the silence.

"Doctor, how is she?" Kim Bum was the first to get back on his feet and he asked impatiently. His heart was still aching and pounding hard. He could not forget the pale and fatigued face of So Eun when he carried her out. Her hands were still on her tummy. She was worried for the baby till the end.

That image sent a pang of pain.

"Both mother and child are alright. She just needs lots of rest and tonics. In addition, do not upset her emotionally. She is fatigued and does not need any more of emotional or physical stress." The doctor replied professionally, with a tinge of worry.

"Sure, can we see her now?" Kim Bum asked.

"No problem." The doctor left.

They then entered the ward which was private. So Eun lay on the bed, sleeping, looking as peaceful and beautiful as ever.

"So Eun…" Tears stung Kim Bum's eyes. He had never thought that he would love any woman this deeply. He would have never thought that any woman could hurt him this badly. He would never believe that he being a famous professional player would worry over a woman to such an extent.

No wonder people always say, "Never say never."

"So Eun…" He called out once more and gently took hold of her hand and brushed it against his cheeks.

The rest of them quietly left the room. They understood that the couple would require some time alone, though So Eun was sleeping.

"He really loves So Eun." Ga Eul commented as she brushed her tears away. She was worried for So Eun, but upon seeing how Kim Bum acted, she was touched deeply. Her tears were shed because she was moved greatly.

Ki Bum smiled. He too was more than satisfied and happy for So Eun and his brother. Nobody could deserve as much happiness as So Eun and Kim Bum, who always fought hard to achieve what they wanted.

Min Ho sighed in relief.

The revenge plan was bound to succeed, but that was not the main focus.

In life, people hanker after things which seemed too important to be lost. However, what was really important or rather who was or were the significant people, had been neglected. Perhaps, if everyone chose to care a little more for people around them, be more considerate, things would have been more beautiful though more boring in a way. Nonetheless, with every choice we made, there was no turning back.

Revenge in this case was necessary to Kim Bum. However, now he realized, someone was more essential than anything or anyone else.

That was Kim So Eun.

He swore he would make it up to her and would show and tell her about his love in every single way possible. He would be the perfect husband and father.

"So Eun, I love you." Kim Bum kissed her forehead.

TADA! :P

ENJOY! =D

th1rd3ye


	26. Their Love

Destined Choices  
CHAPTER 25

"Hello to all supporters, I am Mr Kim Ki Bum. I am Kim Bum's younger brother and I will be the new director of the Kims Company II. Please continue to support us!" Ki Bum then showed a brilliant smile and his eyes gleaming with anticipation.

Commercials were shown on the large screens of Korea. Nathan Chung's company did not fall but rather it was renamed to Kims Company II and was not taken charge by the mysterious Kim Ki Bum who had not been exposed to the media.

Once again, the young masters of Kims never failed to capture the hearts of young women. Ladies giggled and swooned over Ki Bum. Many would stand below the large screens and stare dreamingly at the screen.

"Big shot! Now you are so famous and loved by so many girls!" Ga Eul commented in a mocking way.

"Spare me the teasing, Ga Eul!" Ki Bum sat down in the opposite seat facing Ga Eul. They were now in a small cafe hidden at a small corner in the dark end of an alley. It had always been the safe haven for Ga Eul whenever she felt suppressed by reality. The cafe named Until You Return was opened by a young man. In it, the furniture was of all colours and the orange lights shone gently. Ga Eul loved the cafe and its ambience; she was also very glad that this cafe was actually not that accessible because the tranquility there was a rare jewel.

She had brought Ki Bum here to her safe haven. She hoped what she had planned would be successful. It was time.

"Ki Bum…" Ga Eul spoke in a whisper. "I believe you have heard and you should know my feelings for you. Through all these times, even though I hope my feelings for you can fade, but they have in fact grown stronger."

Ki Bum's eyes were locked on Ga Eul's serious yet dreamy expression. Her eyes also revealed some tiredness. His heart ached. He did know how hard and sad it must have been for her, afterall, he felt the same feelings when watching Kim Bum and So Eul together.

"I just want to know where exactly both of us are heading towards. Is there really no chance? Or are we going to try? Or we shall just keep status quo and be the best of friends? I just need to get an answer from you so that I will know whether to try to suppress or even eliminate my feelings for you or…" Ga Eul's eyes darted up to Ki Bum and then back down to the table.

Whenever she was with him, she always hoped for something more. Though she knew it was because she loved him, but she hated herself for being greedy or even selfish. She needed a direction. If this dragged on, there would be no end and no new beginnings. She would be just moving on the same spot.

"Ga Eul…" Ki Bum cleared his throat and moved his hands towards her. He then places his hands above hers and held them tight. "All I know is I do like you very very much. However, I am unsure where we are heading to or how our relationship will progress. All I know is that I do not want to lose you and if you were to suddenly disappear, I would definitely pack up and search for you. I am sorry for being selfish but I really would like you to stay by my side. Maybe we can try to progress. If we missed this chance, and our lives end, this would be my biggest regret. I do not want it."

Ga Eul focused her gaze on Ki Bum.

Should she take the gamble and try?

His feelings were not confirmed but he was willing to try. He did care a lot for her too.

At this point of time, the boss of the cafe went on stage.

"Hello to all customers! I hope you enjoy the coffee and light food. My band and I are going to perform another song titled I hope or I want. This song expresses my love for the girl whom I missed so much. I am still waiting for her return. To all, if you really love someone, don't give them up or let them go so easily. The space these special people left when they are gone is just too hard to bear. Trust me."

The boss's husky voice revealed so much emotions. His songs and words always touched Ga Eul. This time, his song and speech gave Ga Eul the courage to embrace the unknown. She was going to accept what Ki Bum suggested.

"So… if we progress, what should be your next question?"Ga Eul asked teasingly with tears in her eyes.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Ki Bum asked immediately as his hold on Ga Eul's hands tighted. His smile widened as well.

Ga Eul nodded her head. A new couple emerged as the boss of the cafe sang powerfully.

Barae (I hope / I want) by FT Island

"…I see you again and you, you are my love.  
I see you hundred times and I, I am your love.  
You are my match made in heaven.  
You took the wrong path, that's all.  
Even if I am born again, I only want you.  
Even if I love again, I only want you.  
You will come back, you will come back.  
Because without you, there is no me

…

Even when I look back again, you, you're my love  
Even if I look (at you) thousands of times, I'm, I'm your love  
Approved by the heavens, you're my love  
We've been separated for a while, that's all…"

At the airport, Hyun Joong and Kim Joon walked side by side, with smirks on their faces.

"So did you get a new girlfriend?" Joon poked Hyun Joong.

"Well, I am a professional heartbreaker like all of you. What do you expect?" Hyun Joong replied jokingly.

"You have become more naughty, didn't you? The way you speak is so…"Joon stated as he glared hard at Hyun Joong, hoping for Hyun Joong to reveal any hints of what had happened to him.

"It is just that you did not know me well, Joon. I am so hurt." Hyun Joong expressed his sadness in a dramatic way as he placed his hand over his heart and pretended to cry.

"Oh man… Something went wrong. You are not Hyun Joong." Joon could not believe how fast Hyun Joong could change so drastically.

Hyun Joong smiled and winked at Joon. Indeed he had changed after he travelled. He met little children who tried so hard to sell flowers to tourists. He met young women who were independently raising their own children. He met handicapped children who fought so hard to express themselves. All these people who were less fortunate than him, however, always had those lovely smiles on their faces. They seemed to laugh at every single little thing and were often making jokes out of everything they saw, heard or spoke.

He realized that if everyone lived like them, life would be much happier and enjoyable, for himself and the people around him. Not only that, he did meet a special girl as well, who was clumsily learning sign languages and moving items around to help the less fortunate. Her optimism and extreme emotional changes amazed him and he kind of loved it when he saw her behaving honestly, revealing how she felt even when she tried to hide it.

"What about you, Master Kim Joon?" Hyun Joong diverted the topic.

"Me?! Living as happily and extravagantly as ever! Well, I am still the same." Kim Joon winked this time. Indeed he had learnt more about taking over some business and was in fact ready to be his father's successor. The work was sometimes taxing, but being Kim Joon, he would often take breaks and could handle matters gracefully at the end of the day.

"Kim Bum that rascal! He finally came to enlightenment!" Joon grinned. Hyun Joong nodded his head in agreement and the two men burst into chuckles.

"Check. Check. Check. Great! Everything packed nicely! So Eun, let's get home!" Kim Bum linked arms with his beloved wife.

So Eun pouted. "Why is there only you today? Where are the rest?"

"Why? I chased them away. We should spend some quality time alone. You have been hospitalized for quite some time. They have some matters to attend to." Kim Bum turned and spoke in a relatively serious tone.

So Eun still pouted.

"Fine, Mrs Kim. Is there anything I can do for you to make you happier?" Kim Bum chuckled as he pinched So Eun's nose lovingly.

"I want to go home!" So Eun stated and started walking hastily. She was actually not angry or disappointed that the others were not here. Everyone had kept her accompanied and had been taking care of her very well. She was just feeling a little unbalanced. Kim Bum had been exceptionally sweet and gentle to her during the times she was hospitalized but she was fearful that this bubble of happiness would burst.

She also knew about the revenge plan which had succeeded. The Chungs deserved it and she was joyful to hear that Ki Bum was the next director of Kims Company II. Her heart leapt in pure bliss when she heard that Kim Bum was the one who planned and executed the revenge plan. He had done it for her, according to Ga Eul and Ki Bum.

"He really loves you, So Eun." Ga Eul's words echoed in her mind.

"Why doesn't he reveal his feelings to me?" So Eun bit her lips. Perhaps, being pregnant made women more doubtful as well.

So Eun was merely kept in the dark of Kim Bum's great plans. He was ready for his confession to her. Though it was those three special words that she would want to hear, Kim Bum was totally serious about the confession to her.

He wanted to make it special and loud. He wanted everyone to be there when he announced his love to her. He wanted everyone to know that she was his and he was hers. He wanted desperately to hold onto her and never let go. He was more than determined to protect her and their child.

Kim Bum victoriously smiled. Everything was going as planned.

"Min Ho, you are so lousy. Can't you even wear the bow properly?" Hye Sun grumbled as she went to straighten Min Ho's bow.

"Stupid Kim Bum! I am the great Lee Min Ho! Why am I posing as a waiter for him?" Min Ho complained.

Hye Sun slapped him forcefully on his chest. "Great Lee Min Ho? It took you so long to really appreciate me, and to confess and prove that you really love me! At least Kim Bum had been protecting So Eun all these times, even if his feelings were unconfirmed at times. It also took him a shorter time to appreciate and show everyone that he loves So Eun. He did so much for her, and he is being so romantic and ambitious, which can really prove to everyone of us that So Eun is the only one for him. Stop complaining so much!"

"I love you, Hye Sun! Don't be so agitated."Min Ho wrapped his arms around Hye Sun's waist.

"Never talk back to your wife, especially when she is pregnant. Females always compare and they have freaking good memories…" All the lines which his friends used to complain played in his mind. However, he realized that behind these lines, actually lay the men's hearts which loved their women and hence they did not want to further incur wrath.

He then kissed Hye Sun on her right cheek. "Tonight is going to be an awesome night for all of us!"

Hye Sun turned and beamed.

So Eun paced up and down in the house. "Why is nobody picking up my call?"

"They are busy?" Kim Bum answered casually as he tried to drag So Eun to her room.

"Don't pull me. Why are you forcing me to change into this formal dress for pregnant woman? Why must I still be a model for the company when I am pregnant? You are an abusive husband!" So Eun whined as she was gently shoved into her room.

"Don't argue, Mrs Kim. A greater reward awaits you! Fine! You will model for something else and you will only get changed at the studio! Satisfied?" Kim Bum loved how So Eun whined and pretended to be angry. She was absolutely adorable, or rather, he was hopelessly in love with her and he did not mind this fact.

"Alright! Mr Kim Sang Bum! The studio it will be then!" So Eun gave in. She was being unreasonable but she wanted to test how far Kim Bum was willing to tolerate her. He had exceeded her expectations.

"Wedding dress? For a pregnant lady?" So Eun exclaimed when she saw what she had to model for. This was not making any sense.

"So Eun! Just wear it, you would be pretty!" Hye Sun's voice rang out.

"Hye Sun! What are you doing here?" So Eun walked with big strides towards Hye Sun and wanted to hug her. Awkwardly, she realized that their big tummies were hindering them from having an affectionate hug.

"I am your personal make-up stylist!" Hye Sun grinned. "I miss you So Eun and do try that dress on. It was custom-made for you."

"For me?! Why?" So Eun inquired.

"Because you are the model, silly!" Hye Sun pushed So Eun into the changing room. She had a slip of the tongue but she managed to cover it up. She stuck out her tongue to herself.

"Thanks, brothers! I own all of you a favour!" Kim Bum hugged his four brothers. Everyone was preparing for the big event.

"So Eun is out!" Hye Sun announced and winked to Kim Bum.

So Eun was dressed in a long white dress which was bare-shoulder. The dress was lacey at her chest level and had simply no designs. It was a simple but yet elegant white dress which suited So Eun. In fact, Kim Bum had tried to make the dress as similar to the wedding dress which So Eun wore when she was married to him. Kim Bum's heart raced.

"So Eun, you are absolutely beautiful!" Kim Bum praised.

"Is that part of the advertisement? This dress looks like the one I wore last time, just that this time it allowed space for my big tummy." So Eun teased mockingly.

Kim Bum and Hye Sun chuckled.

"We are starting the commercial shooting in a few seconds." Kim Bum then held So Eun and pulled her into the venue for shooting. The background was one of a high-class restaurant. A few people were seated at the table.

"Dad, Mum!" So Eun called out. "Why are you here?"

"For the commercial too, my dear!"Her parents replied. Her in-laws were there too and they gave So Eun reassuring smiles.

"Kim Bum, why do you drag our parents into this too?" So Eun pouted.

"Well, they must be here to witness our wedding, don't they?" Kim Bum winked as he placed his hands around So Eun's waist. He pulled her closer to him and playfully kissed heart her earlobe.

"Kim Bum!" So Eun blushed. They were in front of both his and her parents and he was being so intimate to her. "We shall get ready for the recording of the commercial then."

The two were now standing on a small stage created against the background. They were holding hands, waiting for the call of the director. Ga Eul and Ki Bum stepped in hand-in-hand, as they played the roles of the bridesmaid and groomsman.

So Eun was amazed at the crew for this commercial shooting.

"Lights, camera ready, ACTION!" A familiar voice rang out and the commercial was to be recorded.

"That sounds so familiar…like Joon…" So Eun muttered to herself and realization hit her. She had not been given any script. She turned to Kim Bum and communicated with her eyes to him again.

The expression in her eyes was bewilderment. Kim Bum flashed a cheeky smile.

A tall waiter stepped near them, bringing a large wedding cake in front of them.

"Min Ho?" So Eun called out in surprise as Min Ho smiled at her politely as a waiter should.

"Tonight, we are very glad to have Mr and Mrs Kim here with us. Tonight is a special and big night for all of us here, friends and relatives of Kim Sang Bum and Kim So Eun." A soothing voice declared.

"Hyun Joong Oppa!" So Eun's voice went higher.

Hyun Joong threw a mischievous smile to So Eun and continued his job as an emcee. "We are gathered here to witness Kim Sang Bum's declaration of love for his wife. He had planned for this and he had many things to say. I shall now pass the microphone to him!"

Kim Bum threw a light friendly punch at Hyun Joong as he received the microphone. Hye Sun was now besides Min Ho.

"So Eun, surprise! I have called all of them here to show how important you are to me and for them to be witnesses to this sacred declaration." Kim Bum spoke. Tears were forming in So Eun's eyes.

"We had been married initially due to financial gains. We did not know each other. We merely were a married couple by name." Kim Bum paused. "But after all these times spent with you, I hereby proposed to you to be my wife, not just by name."

"I love you, Kim So Eun! I really do. You mentioned the dress was similar to the one you wore on our wedding day. Yes, it is. I asked the designer to design it that way. I have called Hyun Joong and JOon back. Joon is the director now! I have arranged roles for all the important people to you and me. They are all here. I, Kim Sang Bum, am proposing to you, declaring my love for you and hoping you will accept all of what I am doing and myself."

"Will you be my wife and love me for who I am? Will you be my wife and accept me for what I have done?" Kim Bum knelt down and presented a ring to So Eun.

"Kim Bum…" So Eun's tears rolled down her warm and rosy cheeks. She was touched and no words could describe her feelings. The man in front of her, the man whom she learnt to love so deeply, had trumpeted his love to her. He had once again exceeded her expectations.

"I do!" She finally managed to choke out the two simple words. Kim Bum raised his head and put on the ring for her. He then stood up and kissed So Eun's eyes and cheeks,

"From now onwards, I will only allow you to shed tears of happiness. I love you." Kim Bum then kissed So Eun passionately. Everyone at the scene clapped and cried for this couple.

"CUT!" Joon was being the perfect director.

All turned to stare at him, including the "newly-wed".

"Well, children cannot watch this fiery kiss." Joon scratched his head and smiled innocently.

All then gave questioning looks.

"Ask Hyun Joong. He came up with this idea." Joon pointed a finger at a bewildered Hyun Joong who then started chuckling.

"Sorry, people. I decided to do a similar reenactment to how Min Ho confesses to Hye Sun. Simply put, this commercial was really shot right now, and it is being broadcasted on the television and those large screens out there, right now!" Hyun Joong answered truthfully, with a glint of mischief in his eyes.

Roars of laughter exploded.

So Eun's eyes were locked with Kim Bum's. All that mattered to them was each other.

"I love you." Kim Bum kissed So Eun again on her lips.

"I love you too." So Eun replied.

"From start, we were meant to be, isn't it?" Kim Bum used his fingers to brush the falling fringe of So Eun back into place.

"Initially I thought it had been a mistake, Heaven's joke but I think it was a destined choice." So Eun answered philosophically.

A dazzling smile was on Kim Bum's face and his lips crashed upon So Eun's. Words were used to express his love but actions still speak louder than words to him.

As what Joseph Campbell said, "We must be willing to let go of the life we've planned so as to have the life that is waiting for us." Every choice, every step forward in life we have made, has implications. Things may not go as what we planned but that do not mean our lives are horrible.

Destined choices… No matter what, our choices affect our destiny and maybe all along, destiny has determined our choices as well…

THE END

Hello to all. Finally this fanfic had reached the end. I would like to add in one quote here.

The best love is the kind that awakens the soul and makes us reach for more, that plants a fire in our hearts and brings peace to our minds- The Notebook.

BIG THANKS FOR BEING SO PATIENT WITH ME. I hope the love that So Eun and Kim Bum shared reaches the extent mentioned in the quote:p

LOVE ALL OF YOU. THANK YOU.

LEAVE A FINAL COMMENT!? TY.

CHEERS, LOVES AND HUGS!  
th1rd3ye


End file.
